Here's 2 Us
by KnowMyNameNotMyStory
Summary: Everyone can tell you how it's all been said & done, that harder times will change your mind & make you wanna run. But you want it & you need it like you need to breathe the air. If they doubt you just believe it, that's enough to get you there… Here's to the greatest show of our generation. Here's to the inspiration it's given us. Here's to my idea of a proper ending...Here's 2 Us
1. Countdown

**A/N: I Do Not Own Victorious, just this plot.**

* * *

"So students, before I let you go, I would like you to remember your dreams. Your goals upon leaving the gates of your beloved school four years ago. Never let those dreams go; instead, go out and make those dreams a reality," the principal concluded her speech.

"Oh My God, how much longer will this ceremony be?" she whispered to the peculiar boy.

"Shh Trina, it's almost over," Sinjin informed her.

"Congratulations to the Class of 2013!" Principal Helen Dubois announced.

"YAHOOO!"

Caps were flying in every direction, hands were flaring in the air and the Hollywood Arts Senior Class of 2013 rejoiced in celebrating their accomplishments. Among the 200 seniors were Sinjin Van Cleef and Trina Vega. Trina actually made it through high school, making a name for herself. She was wild and had the spunk of a diva. And surprisingly, Trina was kept as a series regular in the Spanish TV show, _Divertisimo_. Sinjin, well he was still awkward, but a very confident young man after that memorable day of standing up to his friends. The lover of random things got an internship at _Ripley's Believe it Or Not_ downtown, so he was still going to be in the area, and he would take tech theatre classes at the junior college.

Trina and Sinjin's friends and families found them on the football field. They spent about 20 minutes taking pictures with everyone. It was a momentous day and differences aside; Jade actually smiled, Trina let Sinjin in some group pictures, and everyone congratulated their two friends for making it through their senior year.

Sikowitz caught up to his favorite group of students and had his share of pictures taken.

"Congratulations again Sinjin, Trina! We will uh… miss your energy at Hollywood Arts. Uh… well… Goodbye now!" Sikowitz turned to everyone else.

"See you kids tomorrow!"

"Bright and early, hippie," Jade saluted.

"What was Sikowitz talking about?" Trina wondered as they walked to their cars.

"We all agreed to be camp counselors for the freshmen camp this summer."

"How come I wasn't asked?"

"You were. But when Sikowitz mentioned we'd be at a real camping ground for a month, you walked away."

"Oh, right. Well have fun at your little camping trip thingy with annoying, untalented freshmen," Trina sarcastically doted.

"You're one to talk," Jade scoffed.

"I heard that," Trina glared.

"Yeah I meant for you to," Jade smirked.

"So who's going to camp?" Trina asked.

"Me, Andre, Beck, Cat, Jade, Robbie and Sinjin."

"Sinjin? Why is he going? He graduated."

"Because unlike you, he wanted to go camping and welcome the new freshmen."

"Well while you all sleep on the dirt, I'll be soaking up the sun," Trina winked and hopped in the van.

That night, Hollywood Arts hosted an end of the year party at the Asphalt café. Jade and Beck hung around the punch fountain, discussing the things they'd do together over the summer and at camp. Even though they had gotten back together for several months now, they lost about eight months of not being together and wanted to make up for all that time lost.

"I wonder if they have a Jacuzzi there."

"Some things never change," Beck laughed.

"Well excuse me for not having such a huge imagination like you when I was little," she defended.

"No imagination? You pretend you're human soup," he reasoned.

"I had a limited imagination," Jade stated.

"And there's no Jacuzzi at a camp, only a lake."

"And who would want to eat cold soup? That's disgusting."

"Then what do you call gazpacho?"

"Tomato juice in a bowl. It's not rocket science. I bet the guy who invented it was too lazy to get a cup so he poured it in a bowl and fooled the world that it was a new creation when really it's just a bowl of juice!"

Beck shook his head "Oi."

"But I guess the lake will do," Jade grunted.

"We don't have to swim in the lake. There's canoes and motor boats and-"

"Wait, boats with motors on them?" she deviously smiled.

"Yeah, and- oh no. What are you thinking?" Beck grew worried.

"Nothing. Just, make sure no freshman girls get in my way while I'm in the water," she winked at him.

Andre and Tori were hanging around the DJ's station requesting song after song, enjoying the music.

"Man this is going to be a great summer, Tor."

"Yeah, I can't wait to work with the new freshmen on music!"

"Yeah and guess what? My uncle-"

"Which one?"

"The real estate agent."

"Ok, go on."

"Well he's moving into a larger office because he's got more clients and he's giving me his old office. Meaning I can set up my recording equipment there."

"So it's like your own little recording studio?!"

"Yup! Want to make a duet CD?"

"Uh yeah!"

"Calm you chizz," he chuckled, "Alright, alright. We've got the whole summer to do that. Plus I heard the camp has a music room so we can even squeeze some time between campfires and workshops."

"Yay this is going to be so fun!"

"Ok so I was thinking we rerecord all the duets we've sung and go from there…"

"Yeah and then we could also write some new ones if we have time…"

Tori and Andre continued to get lost in their world of music as Cat sat on one of the tables nearby enjoying the music and vibe of everyone around.

"Hey there Kitty-Cat," Robbie appeared before her. "Mind if I join ya?"

"Sure," she timidly smiled.

Robbie sat on top of the table as well, checking out the party. It was an awkward position for Cat because they had been sitting on the very table where Robbie kissed her at the CowWow. Cat never really got a chance to talk to Robbie about it because after that night he did the courteous thing and pretended for their sakes that it never happened.

"Isn't this kickback so fun?" he said admiring the people around him.

"Yeah, but it makes me sad that all the seniors are leaving. Like Trina and Sinjin," she pouted.

"Cheer up, kitty-Cat. You've still got us! And Sinjin is going to camp with us, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Yay I'm happy again, thanks Robbie," she hugged him.

Robbie smiled as well, then reality caught up to him and he too realized the awkward position they were in.

"Cat, can I ask you something?" after she let go of his embrace.

"You just did," she giggled.

"Another thing."

"Kk," she said. But before she let him continue, she remembered he said similar words to her before. "Wait, you're not going to kiss me again, are you?"

"No, I was… actually going to talk to you about that," he confessed.

"Oh, well… I'm sorry for running away," Cat sulked her head.

"It's ok, girls usually run away from me," Robbie somberly answered.

"Oh, no Robbie it's not that I wanted to run away," Cat pulled on his arm. "I just, don't want to ruin this thing that we have. You're my best friend," she softly placed her hand on his arm.

He understood.

"Ok," he said to her. "No awkwardness, ok? Nothing will change," he half-smiled.

"Deal!" she said cheerfully.

"And as your best friend, I promise to make this the best summer ever!"

"Best summer ever?!" her eyes grew wide.

"Yeah, starting with camp. We'll have canoe rides, swim in the lake, make s'mores and go on adventures in the trails," he listed.

"Oh my God yay!" she threw her arms in the air.

"Let's spend a lot of time together, as best friends of course," he explained.

"Right," Cat agreed. "Friends."

* * *

**Later That Night**

"Trina!" Tori hollered from her room. "Trina, I need your help!"

Trina sauntered over to her younger sister's bedroom and found the younger Vega attempting to zip up her suitcase.

"Uh, what's going on here?" she pointed out Tori's awkward struggle to straddle her bag down.

"Help me zip this thing up!"

"Ughhh" Trina grunted but reluctantly walked over.

The Vega sisters spent a good ten minutes trying to seal the thing shut, but it just would not zip.

"Tori, what the heck did you bring? You're entire closet?!"

"No, just a month's worth of clothes, and some other stuff…" she stated.

Trina opened the suitcase. She observed Tori's lack of properly folding and packing of non-essential camping items.

"You are _not_ taking your Cuddle Me Cathy doll to camp, Tor," Trina picked up the doll by an arm and tossed it to her sister.

"Why not?! I need her to sleep at night!" Tori defended, hugging her precious doll.

"Well first of all, Jade's going to bunk with you and that girl sleeps with scissors. You do the math. And second, you're going to be a senior. And no senior girl has a doll to sleep with at night. My God, don't you want a boyfriend?" Trina argued.

"Boyfriends?! Who's got a boyfriend and didn't tell me?" Mr. Vega, who originally walked passed Tori's room, stopped at the door after hearing the 'B' word.

"No one, Dad," Tori reassured him.

"Mhm… Better not. Goodnight ladies." He walked to his room.

"But seriously Tori, you better leave your doll at home," Trina told her as they took the rest of her contents out of her zebra suitcase and re packed her belongings. Mrs. Vega passed by a moment later wondering what the girls were doing.

"Hey girls, what's going on in here? And old fashion folding party?" she motioned at the pile of Tori's unfolded clothes.

"Yeah, Tori doesn't know how to fold clothes," Trina bluntly stated.

"Hey!" Tori was offended. "You know, you don't have to fold my clothes if you don't want to. I only need help zipping up."

"Yeah, Trina, why are you helping Tori?" their mother also questioned her courteous behavior.

"Because," Trina stated, "The sooner you get out of here, the sooner I can start having fun. Not having to worry about my annoying little sister bothering my relaxation for a month, that's a vacation," Trina said matter-of-factly.

"So you're really going to just bum around here for a month?" Tori asked.

"Duh. There's a 46-inch TV downstairs, a kitchen full of food, and if I want to, the beach is just a 10-minute drive. And you remember my friend Lindsay?"

"Trina, Lindsay still doesn't like you."

"Well, after I beat up her ex-boyfriend in Karate, she and I are now besties. And she'll be over a lot," Trina informed them.

"Well, I guess that means your father and I will be in Santa Barbara most of the summer then," their mother said.

"Why?" Tori wondered.

"Because we don't want to be left alone with Trina."

Trina at first seemed offended but nodded, "Makes sense," she agreed.

After their mother said goodnight and left, Trina hung around a little while longer to help Tori pack her clothes and finally get the zipper to work.

"So when do start filming for the next season?"

"Rehearsals don't start until August. We're going to film on location in Mexico so I'm leaving in July to get settled you know?"

"That's so early though?"

"I just want to leave already!"

"But don't know want to hang out with friends? Hangout with me?"

"Tori I spent 17 years with you, I think I've seen you enough."

"What about brushing up on some acting? You know, it's not too late to come to camp with us, Tri," her little sister mentioned as Trina made her way to the door.

"Hm, a camp full of nature and bugs, or a house full of food and TV? I choose the latter. But hey if you're bored you can always call me, Tori. Ok?"

"Thanks," Tori smiled.

"Alright, well I'm going to get some beauty rest. Boo bye."

* * *

Everyone arrived at the gates of Hollywood Arts at seven the following morning. A charter bus was waiting outside for the 'staff' to ride. Sikowitz said the freshmen would arrive on a separate day, but the staff was required to get to the campsite about three days before the program started.

"The campgrounds await!" Andre motioned for Tori and the others to step in the bus with him.

"Yay!" Tori cheered while stepping in.

"Did someone bring bug spray?" Beck asked stepping in.

"Me!" Sinjin held his can up.

"Of course, because you are a bug," Jade scowled behind him, causing the boy to cower in fear that she would harm him during the two hour ride.

"This is going to be the best summer ever, Robbie!" Cat said to her friend as they were the last two to step inside.

"Sure is, Kitty- Cat. One to remember that's for sure."

* * *

**A/N: Guess who's back? :) Here's to the final episode of Victorious tonight! I thought I'd give you guys a sneak peak of my idea of a Victorious finale. Aw come on, smile! It may be over on TV, but it'll always be a forever kind of happy in all of us whenever we need a pick me up.**

**If we're being serious, I'm probably just being peppy and cheerful because it's a subtext of my true internal realization that one of my favorite shows has reached the finish line all too soon. But hey,_ smile because it happened... _**

**I finished this story about an hour before Victorious aired tonight. After the episode, I added Trina's part about being in Divertisimo. I thought it was better than my original idea for her (or lack thereof). I'm going to spend the rest of tonight adjusting a few things that I liked from this episode to this story. But nevertheless, the story is _finished_ and I PROMISE to post every day at least once a day :)**

**For those of you who PM'd me this past week, I promise to read them and get back to you tomorrow.**

**Goodnight kiddos. It's gonna be a long night. Good thing Los Angeles has 24-hour coffee shops ;)**


	2. 365 Days

**A/N: Whoa so new names, I'm kind of nervous now lol. Hope I do this story justice! Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites/reading!**

* * *

"Welcome to Big Bear Lake, children!" Sikowitz fan fared the campgrounds in front of them.

"Big Bear? I thought they only do skiing here?" Andre wondered.

"Is there a BEAR here?! Oooh I should have brought Mr. Longneck, he loves bears!"

"I think the bears around here would swallow Mr. Longneck whole, Cat. They're not like teddy's that you see at the stores," Jade told the naïve girl.

"Why would they eat Mr. Longneck? He never did anything to them?!" she started to chew on her hair.

"Because bears are hideous and angry creatures," the Goth girl spited.

"Like Jade," Tori joked.

Andre and Beck stifled laughs until Jade glared at them.

"Tori!" Andre faked being appalled.

"Don't be scared, Cat. They just named the place Big Bear, but there are no bears here." Beck told her.

"Then why would they call it Big Bear?" she furrowed her brow.

"Because a long time ago, Grizzlies lived here, and when the Indians discovered it, they named the place after them," Robbie smiled.

"That makes sense," Cat smiled back.

"Anyways," Sikowitz gestured with his hands, "This is a small campground, but it doesn't really matter, there are about 200 incoming freshmen, but only 120 signed up to be here this summer. Now, the rangers at the camp will be chaperones for the boys' cabin and girls' cabins while the staff have their own cabins. Girls, you take the east cabins, boys, follow me to the west, and we'll meet in about an hour back here. To our cabins!"

The boys reach their cabin on the west end of the campsite, closest to the lake. Sinjin was put in another cabin with Burf, his unusual vegetable-loving sidekick, and Sikowitz while Robbie, Beck and Andre were in the current one.

"Ok, so there's one bunk and one single," Andre noted.

"And I'm guessing none of us want the top bunk, right?" Beck assumed.

Robbie and Andre nodded.

"So, how are we going to choose who gets the top bunk?" Robbie asked.

"Well it has to be fair how we decide so once we know the person who gets the top, the other two go for the single," Beck explained.

"Sounds good. So how do we decide?" the nerd asked.

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"No it! Awww I never win at these games!"

"You get the top bunk, Rob," Beck pointed to the least favorable bed.

Robbie tossed his bags on his mattress and sat on the steps.

"So then, how are you guys going to decide who get's the single? Want me to count down to be fair?" Robbie suggested.

"Andre you want the single?"

"Sure, thanks man."

"What?! That simple?" Robbie was dumbfounded.

"Yup," Beck said unpacking his clothes on the bottom bunk. Andre was doing the same at the single bed across from them.

"Robbie, close your mouth before bugs get in them. We're at a camp," Andre laughed at the nerd's shocked expression.

The girls' cabins were on the east end of the camp, closest to the kitchen and main office (where the ranger's station was located). Tori, Cat and Jade were placed in the same cabin, of course, and when they opened the doors, they were faced with the same sleeping situation as the boys.

"I call the single bed," the Goth girl slammed her bags on the separate mattress.

"What? Jade you can't just call it, we need to be fair!"

"Ooh can I get the top bunk?!" Cat climbed up the steps and settled in.

"Guess you get the bottom," Jade told her.

"Ugh..." Tori grunted.

"What? Did I already ruin your little camping trip?" Jade babied Tori.

"No, I'm not going to let something as small as sleeping arrangements get me all flustered during the camping trip. I'm a mature adult here and I surely can handle your aggressive nature," Tori maturely spoke as she unpacked her clothes.

"Ugh, Vega half the words that come out of your mouth are so annoying," Jade complained.

"You're one to talk," she stabbed back.

"God, if you're so into getting the single, then take it," Jade crossed her arms.

"I'm not saying I wanted the single," Tori defended.

"Then what? You want the top bunk?"

"No, the bottom is fine."

Then why are you complaining?"

"I'm not complaining, I'm just saying that we need to compromise sometimes."

"But you're fine with the bottom bunk, what's there to complain about?"

"Ugghhhh stop fighting please!" Cat whined from the top bunk.

The two girls looked at the petite red head, on the verge of crying, forgetting she couldn't deal with screaming that well. "Can we try to be nice to each other this month, please?" she gave them puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Tori said.

"Fine," Jade emphasized more.

The two girls glared at each other before exchanging fake smiles and continuing to unpack.

Sikowitz knocked on their door about a half hour later.

"Hi Sikowitz!" Cat waved frantically from her top bunk, which was now covered every inch in pink – blankets, pillows, sheets, and night lamp shade at the rail.

"Hi Kitty-Cat. Oooh your bed is so pink! Like a tomato," he exclaimed, earning a giggle from the redhead.

"Tomatoes are red…" Jade corrected him.

"Yes, yes they are," the hippie acknowledged.

"Then why'd you compare it to pink?" Tori wondered.

"Compare what?" he asked.

"Cat's bed," Tori pointed up.

"Hiii," Cat obliviously greeted.

He looked at Cat's bed. "Oooh Cat, your bed is so pink!"

"I'll give you $2 to get to your point," Jade held the folded money up to her teacher's face.

Sikowitz gladly took it and got back to his original reason for dropping by. "Just want to let you know you ladies can explore the camp grounds and at around 5 meet in the main hall. We're going to have staff meeting during dinner," he informed them.

"Great. See you then!" Tori nodded as he walked off to the boys' cabin. "Want to explore the lake?"

"Oooh maybe there will be ducks in the water!" Cat hopped off her bed and ran to the door.

"We should find the motor boats," Jade gasped with delight. Her expression made Tori nervous as the three girls left their cabin.

It seemed like the guys had the same idea as they all found each other at the upper deck minutes later. The gang hung around the lake for several hours dipping their feet in the water, skipping rocks as a competition to see who could do it the best, and eventually found a canoe big enough for the six of them to paddle about a hundred feet from the deck and back. There were geese in the water and the gang had breadcrumbs to feed them. All was going well and they enjoyed their fun before they had to head back to the grounds for the staff meeting.

Bringing the canoe back, Jade and Tori out of nowhere started bickering about nonsense, no one understanding how they grew angry in the first place.

"Ugh, do I really have to deal with a whole month with you?" Jade complained.

"I thought camp would be great since I could get away from Trina, but I totally forgot… you're worse!" she retorted.

"Well!" Jade said appalled.

"Yes, Well!" Tori mocked her and walked away.

"Don't you walk away from me, Vega!" Jade sped up.

Tori turned around and stuck her tongue out, causing Jade to reach the edge of her patience. She took one step and started chasing the Latina.

"Aw dengit."

"We better stop them before they hurt each other."

Beck and Andre tried catching up to the two girls before someone got hurt.

Not bothering to get in the middle, Cat walked slowly towards her friends with Robbie by her side. He noticed her disturbed expression.

"What's wrong Kitty-Cat?"

"They're never going to get along," she softly muttered under her breath, still looking ahead at Andre and Beck holding Tori and Jade down. They all knew of Cat's anxiety. She once fainted in the janitor's closet from Beck and Jade's bickering. He could only imagine how much Cat could handle with Tori and Jade this summer, let alone in the next five minutes.

"Hey, don't worry about them. I'm sure Beck and Andre are reasoning with them to calm down at least during camp so we can all enjoy it," he told her.

"You're probably right," she agreed seeing Beck and Andre scold the girls, their heads sulking and shaking hands as peace offerings.

"And remember what I promised? This will be the best summer ever," he cheerily said, causing the crooks of Cat's mouth to rise, a faint smile forming.

"Oh yeah!" her bipolar mood suddenly changed.

"Tonight after the meeting I'll swing by your cabin."

"Why?"

"Surprise," he simply stated.

Cat's eye grew with amusement. One of her favorite words was "surprise" and she was more than anxious to know now.

"Yay I love surprises!" she cheered.

"Now promise you won't act like this in front of the freshmen," Beck told the girls.

"Ok."

"But if they annoy me-"

"Babe."

"Fine."

"And promise to try not to bicker in front of Cat. You know she can't handle that," Andre added.

"We'll try."

"I'll try more."

"No I'll try more."

"No I'll-"

"Tori! Jade!" Andre stopped them.

"Ok," they both sulked their heads.

"Now shake hands," Beck said.

The two looked at Beck like he said the most foreign thing in the world. Knowing they wouldn't do it, Andre took Tori's arm while Beck took Jade's and extended their arms in front of them. Tori and Jade eventually made contact and feebly shook hands.

"Not as legit, but you know. Works for us. Now let's eat!"

Inside, the staff were grabbing plates and helping themselves to a dinner buffet. The gang sat at a large table closest from the buffet. Jade and Tori did as they promised and sat amicably at the table with Robbie, Cat, Sinjin and Burf, while Andre and Beck helped themselves to seconds.

"You think they're going to last all summer this way?"

"God I hope so. I mean, I've got to deal with Jade too, man."

"Oh yeah," Andre chuckled. "good luck with that. There's going be freshmen girls swarming around here. I bet Jade would love to torture one of them in place of Tori if they attempt to hit on you or something."

"Oh God, you're right," Beck realized.

"But you and Jade don't bicker as much as you used to," his friend noticed.

"That's because we compromised a lot of things before getting back together. I mean we knew we'd get together, but after the Full Moon Jam that night, we talked it over. Jade's getting better."

"That's good, bro," Andre patted his best friend's shoulder.

"So how's the music coming along?"

"Oh man, Tori and I are going to make a duets CD this summer. It's going to be legit!"

"Really? That's great dude. It's about time you two record all the songs you performed. They're so awesome."

"Thanks. I mean, who knows what will happen senior year, let alone after our own graduations. So I want to work with Tori as much as I can. We're like the dynamic duo."

"I think about that too. The future."

"With Jade?"

"Especially with Jade," Beck answered. Andre had meant it being talking about things with Jade, while Beck took it as Jade being the subject regarding the future. There was more to Beck than he surfaced in front of everyone. The cool, calm and collected guy of the group had worries of his own. Though he wouldn't let his demons out… Not yet.

"Well, we still have time to think about the future man. Let's just have fun this summer," he said before walking back to the table with his mountaintop of food.

Beck agreed, following close behind, looking at his girlfriend and exchanging smiles. He had been doing a lot of thinking but until now had only subtly said something aloud to Andre. Hopefully, Beck thought, by the end of this summer his decisions would be more clear.

* * *

**A/N: I want to explain the titles. Someone PM'd me about it. I'm going to name each chapter after a song from the show. The meaning of the song doesn't necessarily reflect the chapter. Rather just the title (for the most part).**

**I named Chapter 1 'Countdown' because it made sense to me... Here's a countdown to the start of this fic, and within the story, Trina and Sinjin were counting down to the end of their ceremony.**

**Chapter 2 - 365 Days. This one was heavily emphasized on Beck's own plot. He's basically worried about the future so every day counts for him.**

**I'll explain each title in an author's note at the end of each chapter. Read it or don't read it, just my randomness.**

**Happy Super Bowl Sunday to any football fans :)**


	3. All I Want Is Everything

It was nearing six thirty and everyone had eaten dinner and mingled for a good while now. The staff consisted of ten students; the gang, Sinjin, Burf, and two other graduates; and ten faculty members including Anthony, Andre's music teacher, and Lane, everyone's favorite guidance counselor. The rest of the faculty present were Nurse Kotter, Derek the head security guard, Luther the Janitor, and none other than Festus serving the meals for the students for the duration of the camp. He was elated to have such a larger kitchen – compared to his food truck - and a staff to help him feed many mouths.

"Welcome to the first annual Hollywood Arts Summer Camp!"

Everyone celebrated that the program had finally been approved. Since even before principal Eikner's time, the school pushed for a summer camp and finally the district approved and funded the program.

"With that said, this summer will be full of firsts. We have a set curriculum and we hand picked each of the staff here. Not to mention, we're having guests come for days at a time to teach some workshops. And I'm sure you'll recognize many of them."

After Helen finished her introduction, she welcomed three key guest staff members who would be around most of the time compared to the rest of the guests. First to step out of the back room was Principal Eikner, next was Kool Kojak, and last was Shawn Quincy.

The students especially were very delighted to see familiar people and clapped at their welcoming.

"Principal Eikner has agreed to come back to assist me with this program because he waited for this for the longest time. Mr. Kojak and Mr. Quincy will heavily be assisting with the music department as well as helping with the 'Final Curtain'."

"What's the final curtain?" a student asked.

"Oh yes, the 'Final Curtain' is an end of camp showcase of the students' progress at camp. Staff members are welcome to participate as well," Helen was mainly referring to Sikowitz's favorite students at the last part.

"That sounds pretty cool," someone else commented.

"It surely is. The anticipation to the 'Final Curtain' will be our program's main drive this summer. So it's going to be the best."

* * *

**That Night**

"Just because you get the single bed doesn't mean you can hog the entire cabin!"

"It's not my fault you brought your entire room in that suitcase of yours! We're just camping, do you really need all this stuff?!"

"Yes I do!"

Cat couldn't handle the bickering so she was sitting on the steps outside of her cabin, listening to the white noise of Jade and Tori. _Someone save me, _she thought to herself. And just like that, her wish was granted. He wasn't a superhero, but he was just the person she wanted to see.

"Hey Kitty-Cat."

"Hi Robbie," she smiled.

"What are you doing out of your room?" he sat at the steps next to her. She pointed behind her, not needing to turn her head to the two quarreling subjects. Robbie formed an 'o' with his mouth and decided to save her from this not so great situation.

"Well then, I am here to rescue you!" he jumped up and held his hand out.

"Huh?" she giggled at his funny behavior while accepting his hand to get up.

"It's a surprise," he reminded her. She had almost forgotten about that form earlier. Cat needed a surprise more than ever and happily followed Robbie elsewhere.

He had brought her to a high spot on a hill on the opposite side of the dock (beyond the boys' cabin, the end of the campsite) about five minutes away from the grounds. The cliff-like area had two huge rocks forming an awning and naturally bent a tree in front of it so where Cat and Robbie were standing, they could have a good view of the lake. It was relaxing and a bit romantic in a sense, though Cat knew he chose this site for the former reason, only wishing in the back of his mind for the latter.

"Wow Robbie, this place is beautiful!" She gazed at the lake, water calm and rippling lightly from the acute breeze. "How'd you find this place?"

"I wanted to find a spot for us to hangout during camp. You know, as a getaway if we need one."

"Like a secret hideout?" she asked.

"Something like that," he smiled.

"But… can it only be our spot? Like we won't tell anyone?" she fluttered her eyelashes at him gracefully.

"Sure," he hoped not to tell anyone. He wanted to be alone with Cat as much as he could. Despite the fact that they agreed to just be friends, his psyche didn't have to mask his romantic feelings for her.

Jade and Tori decided to end their argument by storming out of their cabins and walking off opposite directions. Tori headed over to the music room to meet with Andre while Jade visited Beck at his cabin. Upon her arrival, he sensed that they had been fighting and decided to get her to calm down by taking her on a canoe ride under the moonlight. She may be tough, but Jade was still a girl, and she still liked sappy romantic things. They rowed out about the same distance the gang did earlier that day and steadied the boat to sit in the middle of the lake for a while.

"Are you calm enough now?" he asked his girlfriend.

"I'm never calm when it comes to Vega," she hissed.

"Jade…"

"Well I'm a little relieved that she's not here," she tried again.

"Good enough," he chuckled.

"I just wish that this year Vega and I could permanently stop our bickering. She should switch schools or you know, get some talent so we can be somewhat friends," Jade confessed. Beck knew this side of her and she only revealed it to him and Cat.

"Well, you have to be nice too, babe."

"I will be nice… in 10 years."

"You can't really guarantee the future," he stated. "So just do all you can now."

"Ugh, you and your wisdom," she leaned into her boyfriend's chest and calmed down. As she was relaxing, Beck was growing nervous. He listened to the words he had told Jade seconds ago… _You can't guarantee the future… _No he certainly couldn't. But he wasn't sure of the present either.

Andre was fiddling with the keys of the grand piano in the main music hall. He was so amazed by the equipment and availability of music production instruments and programs there were at the camp. He would have so much fun with Tori making music that summer. Speaking of which, Tori arrived minutes later in a hurried fashion.

"Whoa slow down your tracks there, muchacha."

"Hey, Andre."  
"What's going on, Tor?"

"Ugh, nothing…"

"Jade?"

"Well... yeah, I just didn't want to bring it up since we promised you and Beck."

"You did," he nodded, "But it's just you and me, and I'm your best friend. Talk to me," He patted the empty spot on the piano bench beside him for her to sit.

"I don't know how I can handle a whole month with Jade, in the same room, within the same proximity, without wanting to strangle her."

"Don't you think this bickering has gone on for so long?"

"Don't you think I know that? Why can't we just find peace?"

"Well, then try to see her in a different light. You know, like you do with Trina."

"Ugh, Trina is another story. Why don't they just become best friends and both move to the North Pole. That would make my senior year the best."

"Well, Trina's your sister, you're stuck with her… sadly," he chuckled, causing her to laugh as well. "But like we said earlier, just try with Jade."

"I'll try if she does," Tori scoffed. "Come on, let's just sing. I want to have fun this summer."

Andre took his seat and Tori found a notepad and pen in case they needed to write something down.

"Ok so what songs should we add?" he asked his partner.

"Why not add all the songs we've performed at Hollywood Arts?" she suggested.

"Not a bad start. You want to practice one?"

"Sure. How about…."

"How about, 'You're the Reason'?"

"Haha very funny," Tori stuck her tongue out.

"Well we were just talking about Trina. Why not sing the song you wrote for her? Plus, maybe it will give you some insight on Jade," he chuckled.

"Ugh, if we sing the song now we can skip ahead and not get back to it until we record. Deal?" Tori bargained.

"Fine fine," Andre positioned himself and began playing the familiar melody.

**_(Tori)_**

**_I don't want to make a scene_**

**_(Tori and Andre)_**

**_I don't want to let you down_**

**_(Tori)_**

**_Try to do my own thing_**

**_And I'm starting to figure it out_**

**_That it's alright_**

**_Keep it together wherever we go_**

**_(Tori and Andre)_**

**_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_**

**_Everybody needs to know_**

**_(Tori)_**

**_You might be crazy_**

**_Have I told you lately that I love you?_**

**_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_**

**_And it's crazy that someone c-_**

Suddenly a loud ring and buzzing noise vibrated on the table next to the piano. Andre's phone lit up meaning he had a call.

"Speaking of crazy," he waved his phone in front of Tori. The screen read 'Grandma'. Tori laughed and sat at the piano bench. Andre hit the green talk button and prepared himself for a fistful of random from his beloved grandmother. Even though his phone was not on speaker mode, he knew he would hear his grandma's voice perfectly if he placed it in front of him. So he and Tori listened in on her call.

_'Sup Grandma._

_Andre! There's a man in a box in my living room!_

_A box?_

_Yes, the giant box we bought at the Pear store last week! Why is there a man inside?!_

_Grandma that's not a box, that's the TV._

_Ok. Andre! There's a man in my TV! Get him out!_

_Grandma it's a television show. There's people in every channel._

_What do you mean channel?_

_If you flip the remote-_

_*His grandma flips the remote to a different channel* _

_Ahh! Now there's a penguin in the water! Oh my God am I under water?! Why am I not wet? Andre things are getting wonky in the TV box!_

_It's not a box grandma and you're not underwater. _

Andre got up from the piano bench and walked towards the door.

"Tori let me take this real quick," he told her.

She nodded, amused the entire time from his grandma's phobias.

"Grandma you need to stop this…" he said before closing the door behind him.

Tori fiddled with the piano keys a bit before giving a shot at the melody to the song they were singing. She positioned herself and started to play. She picked it up towards the end of the verse and decided to sing along in the chorus, right where they left off.

**_…And it's crazy that someone could change me_**

**_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_**

**_And you need to know that you're the reason why_**

She decided to repeat the melody of the chorus instrumentally, ending it her way a moment later. She smiled at her skills before being interrupted by someone else's clapping in the room. Until now, she thought she was the only one inside. Which explained why she jumped from her skin upon hearing that surprising noise.

"Oh my God!" She placed her hand on her chest and stumbled off the bench to the ground.

It was Kool Kojak.

"Mr Kojak! You scared the wonk out of me!" Tori finally caught her breath. She was slightly relieved that it wasn't a crazy person in the woods, though still startled that it was Kojak.

"I must say Vega, you've got a voice," he said crossing his arms.

"Uh… thanks?" she nervously chuckled. "But your baby doesn't think so," she added dejectedly.

"Yes. But he was fussy all day. We listened to many horrible, untalented wannabes that day. He probably didn't have the energy to go on."

"Uh…. Ok?"

"What I'm saying is… maybe I _will_ take a shot on you, Vega."

"Really?!"

"Yes. Clearly you have talent," he said plainly.

"Wow thanks Kojak! I promise you we won't let you down! This is so exc-"

"We?" he interrupted her.

"Yeah, Andre and I. The guy I performed with in front of you. He and I are partners. We write almost all our songs together."

He stared at her for a second before answering. "Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I will be anyways. I only want you. Not your friend."

"What? B-but me and Andre are a team. You can't break up a team. I'm sure you know that and you've had group clients before," she begged to reason.

"I've been in this industry for over 20 years Ms Vega. And almost every person I've worked with got their foot in the door thanks to me. I know who works as a team and who should be the only spotlight. And you," he put both hands on her shoulders and guided her to the center of the room. Letting go, he stepped back… "belong in the spotlight. _Only_ _you_."

"Me? A-a-a soloist?" she hesitated. It was not like Tori was scared. She had performed without Andre before, but she still felt that he deserved just as much recognition as she was getting from Kojak.

"We'll both think about it then. I will talk to you again." Kojak left Tori before Andre had come back to the room. She stood in the very spot, a whirlwind of emotions running through her mind. Her dreams were practically being handed to her, but she was hesitant. Would she really abandon her best friend and partner to follow her dreams? Would Andre support her? Who is she kidding, of course he'd support her; but would he whole-heartedly mean it? She was so conflicted.

"Hey Tor, sorry about that. Sometimes my grandma can get crazy," Andre hurried over to the piano.

"Yeah," she half chuckled walking over to him.

"Sometimes I feel like I shouldn't answer the phone if it's her you know? She's always going to say something ridiculous and I'd just explain to her there's nothing to worry about. Watch one of these days I'll get interrupted by my grandma calling me in the middle of a once in a lifetime opportunity," he joked.

That 'joke' caused Tori to breathe out heavily, a blanket of sweat forming on her neck and forehead.

"Hey Tor, you ok?" Andre noticed her paling complexion.

"Yeah, yeah… It's just hot in here you know?" she fanned herself before walking over to the window and opening it. How was she supposed to focus on anything now with this situation at hand?

* * *

**A/N: Song title - All I Want Is Everything - When Tori gets the offer from Kojak, she's torn. She wants the opportunity but she wants to share it with Andre. She can't have everything.**

**I made up the duet part when Andre would sing for the song. Felt like he needed to be a part of the song he co-wrote. **

**Second update, Whaaaat? I rarely do this. Anyway, almost time for super bowl/Beyonce. I love the Ravens and Ray Lewis is a legend, but I'm a California girl so I should represent the Niners. Tough decision, for serious though. Haha I'm a die hard football fan. Blame it on the heavy influence from best friends, boyfriends, cousins, and knowing pro football players. There's just something about guys acting barbaric on a field, their main goal getting that pig skin across the end zone that amuses me. Have a good Sunday/Monday/Yesterday! As always, thanks for reading.**


	4. Take A Hint

After two days of enjoying some leisure time - for the most part - the campgrounds was open to the freshmen. About 120 of the incoming freshmen to be exact. They arrived at Big Bear Lake at around 10:00 AM and the staff helped each student get situated in their proper hall. There were four halls, two for boys, and two for girls. While the freshmen got situated in their sleeping quarters, the staff and faculty prepared the main hall for their welcome lunch. The freshmen were to get a free day after their orientation, and the staff would prepare for their workshops the following morning.

It was 12:00 PM, about the time for lunch, and Festus' team went to work feeding a room full of adolescents. In charge of the presentation was none other than Hollywood Art's most unique teacher, Erin Sikowitz.

"Good Afternoon children!" He said taking center stage. The staff naturally cheered for him so the freshmen thought to do the same. After the applause calmed, he continued.

"I am Erin Sikowitz, a teacher at Hollywood Arts."

"The best one out there!" Robbie hollered.

"No offense to the others. I mean we love you but you know, Sikowitz is… well, Sikowitz," Andre tried reasoning.

"I think they get it, 'Dre," Jade said out loud, feeling the awkward stares at the group.

"Pink Flamingo!" Cat said.

"Pink Flamingo?" Beck asked in a regular tone.

"I thought we were yelling random words?" Cat said in a regular tone as well.

"No…" Tori nodded her head in confusion.

"Oh… heh," Cat smiled like it never affected her.

"Anyway," Sikowitz caught everyone's attention again. "You will be spending the next four weeks in rigorous workshops on areas you want to explore in your artistic careers. Sign ups will occur during dinnertime, so you have the rest of the day to decide the workshops you want to take. If you know what you want, then that's wonderful. If you don't know and want some insight, well then may I introduce you some of my best students." Sikowitz motioned for the six to walk up to the front.

"He means favorite by the way," Jade said before taking a sip of her coffee in such a straightforward response before the audience. No one could really protest because they knew she was right. Not even Sikowitz tried to cover his favoritism seeing as he went straight to sipping on his coconut.

"Hi everybody! My name's Tori, and these are my friends Andre, Robbie, Cat, Jade and Beck."

"She uses the term 'friend' loosely," Jade told the crowd.

Tori glared at her.

"Anyway," Andre interrupted while Beck held his girlfriend back. "We're here to talk to you guys about different programs that HA has to offer and any questions you have about them."

"So we're going to divide ourselves into groups and take as much time as we can to answer your questions," Robbie told them.

"And then later we get free time!" Cat giggled. "Ooh who wants to feed the duckies with me and Robbie?!"

"Cat, focus. Ducks later," Jade kept her friend from running outside.

There were six chairs on the stage so they each took a seat and faced the crowd. Tori and Andre started the discussion first with music.

"HA has been a great benefactor for the position Tori and I are with our musical career. It was the music program that brought us together and since then we've been the dynamic duo," Andre proudly praised his best friend.

"Tori and Andre are so good! Weee!" Cat exclaimed.

"Yeah, they're rad cool!" Robbie added.

Beck nodded and clapped for a bit.

"Harris is great, Vega, she has her moments," Jade gave her two cents. It was actually somewhat of a compliment for Tori.

"Yep, we sure are. Andre you're too kind though. You're the brains in the whole Vega-Harris operation," she tried playing him up to the crowd.

"Yeah, but you got the voice of an angel and sing most of the songs we write," he adds, earning a positive nod from the freshmen.

Tori was being tormented by the words Andre spoke of her. In the back of the room, Helen, Sikowitz and Kojak were watching the gang. Kojak especially was eyeing Tori, smiling at her, mentally reminding her of his offer.

"Uh, back to the program… HA can provide you with wonderful opportunities. You can explore your musical side even further…"

"Meet passionate musicians amongst your peers," Andre added.

"And even meet some people in the business that can jump start your career…"

"That's what Tori and I are hoping to find in our senior year. We're waiting for our shot together," Andre told the audience in a way that he was sure that they would get one. _Together_.

Tori couldn't handle to talk about their musical journey without internally screaming so she opened the floor to questions. One student raised her hand and asked the first one.

"So you guys are like best friends, right?" the freshman girl started.

"Yup," Tori nodded.

"The best of the best," Andre side hugged his Latina friend.

"Ok, but what if you get offered separate opportunities? I know a lot of groups break up because someone wants to go solo," she finished her question.

"Well we're not ego driven that's for sure," Andre started, "throughout our time at HA I had some opportunities Tori didn't get and Tori had some I didn't get. We support each other with our own work. But right now, Tori and I are making an EP of songs we've sung together. That's the Vega-Harris team. We hope to get an opportunity together."

Tori was sweating furiously. Everything Andre said was certainly something she held true to herself as well, and the guilt of Kojak's offer was eating her up.

"Y-yeah, what Andre said… and no matter what happens, we'll always be best friends. _Always_," she emphasized.

Andre looked at her funnily and nodded. "Yup," he chuckled.

Tables turned and it was time for Cat and Robbie to take over.

"Hi everyone," Cat waved. Some freshmen thought her humor was an act, so they laughed and waved along with her. But that was just Cat's juvenile nature.

"I'm Robbie," the nerd said enthusiastically.

"So we're going to talk about some talents that don't involve center stage," Cat started. When you gave her a chance, she can really be in the zone and you can talk to her in a serious manner.

"Cat and I, although we are involved in the theatre and music programs, we also like the behind the scenes stuff."

"Yup! Just because you don't want to act or dance or sing, it doesn't mean you're not important."

"Tech, costume, makeup, directing, and other interests are still important."

"I really love costume and makeup."

"She is really good at making costumes," Andre added.

"And for some freakish way, Cat can look at you and know instantly your measurements. Then pow, she'll have a perfect fitting costume for you," Jade added.

"Hehe, and Robbie is a technical genius," Cat praised her curly haired friend.

"Yeah he is, he taught me tech theatre in just one day and I passed with a perfect score," Tori added.

"He also knows prop work and aesthetics like wigs and stuff so he and Cat sometimes work together," Beck said.

"Thanks guys," Robbie blushed.

"Don't flatter yourself, Shapiro," Jade scoffed.

"But seriously," Cat brought the attention back to her and Robbie, "Hollywood Arts has an amazing behind the scenes program."

"And in any production, we never fail to recognize the people who worked on something off stage."

Cat and Robbie did an exceptional job at explaining the many benefits of other programs at HA that none of the students had any questions about it. So they immediately transferred the reins over to Beck and Jade.

"So, let's talk acting," Jade sipped on her coffee, letting Beck take over.

"The stage is your canvas. I say that because we all know acting is an art. Artists have an idea of what they want to paint before they get to work, but sometimes a well thought out plan will have slight changes when it becomes a reality. It could be something small like a sudden change in color on your palette, or something significant like a totally different background for your original thought. My point is that painters, they go with the flow, and let their brush be its own mind. That's what acting is like. You have a script, but there is always room for improv. And your body language can't be thought out. You've got to be the brush when you're on stage."

His speech took only about two minutes but every freshman in the audience was mesmerized.

"The greatest challenge about acting is getting a role that is far away from your own personality. Granted, it's much easier to get in character when you can relate so much and even put some of your personal self into a familiar character, but unlikely characters give you a chance to master other emotions," Jade added.

"Jade's right. We can only be better than our last performance when we set ourselves up for more challenges," Beck added. "And remember, no part is too small."

"Yes, as cliché as that is, it's certainly true," Jade concluded.

This remark made the audience chuckle. She wasn't being humorous but oh well, it didn't bother her.

"So, does anyone have any questions about acting?" Beck opened the floor for questions.

"DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!" a freshman girl in the back shrieked prompting almost every other female to anticipate an answer.

Robbie, Andre, Tori and Cat grew wide-eyed, stifling any kind of emotion they had about the situation; not making faces and certainly not laughing. Jade, on the other hand, wasted no time in hiding her feelings. Her eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of their sockets. Robbie noticed she gripped her coffee cup a little tighter and he nudged Cat and Andre to witness it too. Jade could tell her friends were more looking at her than Beck for an answer, and Beck didn't even want to see the morbid expression on his girlfriend's face. He froze momentarily before carefully picking safe words to answer the question.

"Yes. Yes I do. But I asked if you have any questions about acting."

"Good save," Andre whispered to Robbie and the two guys fist pumped.

Jade steadied a bit, but was a little uneasy to the fact that they were only with the freshmen for a few hours and girls were already fawning all over her boyfriend.

This time many hands were raised. Beck decided to go for the safe decision and chose a boy for the next question. Or so he thought it was safe.

"So since you've got a girlfriend," the young man started.

"Oh God," Beck said. Jade was eager to listen to this young man's question.

"How do you deal with stage kissing? Or even the opposite, kissing a girl who has a boyfriend?"

_So much for safe_, Beck thought to himself.

"Uh, well… If you've got an understanding girlfriend, then it shouldn't be a problem to stage kiss. I mean after all, it's just acting, right?" he sheepishly laughed. "Next question, please!"

Jade chose the next student. It was another boy.

"What's a woman's opinion of her boyfriend kissing another girl? Because I sure as heck would be jealous of my girl kissing another guy. I want to know if girls think the same way and just fake that they're ok."

Jade was going to have fun with this.

"Oh boy," Andre said.

"Brace yourselves," Tori added.

"That's a great question," Jade told the boy. "If your girlfriend knows any better, she wouldn't let you do stage kisses with pretty girls."

"What do you mean?" the boy asked.

"Kiss ugly girls."

"Jade!" Beck said.

"So girls do get jealous too?" he reasoned.

"Everyone gets jealous," Jade said.

"I thought you said you weren't going to be jealous anymore," Beck argued.

"Right," Jade corrected herself. "Because we learned our lesson the hard way, ok?" she told Beck. "But they have to learn that too."

"That's a good point," Tori helped Jade out. It was a surprise for them, but Tori didn't want it to be awkward anymore.

"Yeah, so long as you trust each other, it shouldn't be a problem," Cat added.

"Yup, just learn to trust," Beck nodded.

"So I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that you two are boyfriend and girlfriend," the boy pointed.

"Yes we are. Any more questions?" she gave a look that terrified every female in the room.

"Actually I do. It's about stage kissing in general," the boy asked.

"Ok, might as well get this topic out of your systems so fine, ask away kid," Jade told him.

"How do you make it look real?"

"Well, you can't fake passion. That's for sure," Jade stated.

"Amen!" Robbie raised his hands in the air.

"Robbie!" Cat hit his arm.

"What was that for?" the kid wondered.

"Well, Robbie was once convinced that my sister Trina liked him when they had a stage kiss," Tori explained.

"But the thing is, she hates his guts," Andre noted.

They all laughed.

"She was just acting. A good actor gets into character. She had to have some kind of attraction to him, but you have to be really good at separating reality."

"Yeah, I mean, Cat taught him that lesson," Jade smirked.

Cat had told Jade about her stage kiss with Robbie after she started feeling a little wonky about it. She and Robbie never brought it up, and Robbie never knew she had told Jade about it. Currently, Cat and Robbie were turning as red as her hair.

"Huh?" Tori asked for clarification.

"Cat kissed Robbie afterwards to show him you _can_ fake passion," Jade shared.

"Well I'll be," Andre commented.

"The point is," Cat tried saving herself. "You can either be acting or be real, but stage kissing first and foremost is acting."

"So did you guys feel anything?" a girl in the crowd asked.

The two had no idea how to answer that… Nor did they want to.

"They're best friends," Beck saved them. "Whatever happened then doesn't matter now because it hasn't affected their friendship."

The two mentally thanked him and he nodded.

"I think we're out of time now so why don't you guys take the rest of the day to get acquainted with one another, the camp grounds, and think about the different workshops you might want to take." Beck concluded.

If they thought the orientation was difficult, the gang could only imagine the many predicaments they'd face for the duration of the camp.

* * *

**A/N: Song Title - Take a Hint - When the students ask questions, there are so many hints to the rest of this story.**

**To answer CabbieLoverSAC22's questions and share with you all who are familiar with my writing style, none of the events I created in this story are related to my life. The only thing I compared it to was location. Big Bear Lake is a real place I've been to and I describe the camp like it is, Cat and Robbie's secret spot is a place called Sunset Cliffs. I thought about a real ending for them, that I wanted to see happen between storylines, so I didn't want to relate it to my own life.**

**I made this a general story because I'm touching base in at least ONE chapter with the following pairings: Tandre, Jori, Cade, Bandre, Cabbie, Cinjin, Cori, Trade, Rinjin, Trinjin, Randre friendships. ****Even touching on tri-pairing friendships with Catorade, Batori, Catorina, Jandrobbie, Rodreck.**

**The only romantic pairings I have in this story are Cabbie and Bade relationships.**

**Lastly, I'm adding the bond between the Vega sisters (I have no idea if they have a ship name).**

**I hope I didn't forget any. I'm not going heavy with the minor pairings - they have at least one interaction in this story. The main friendships you'll see are between the main characters. I really wanted to focus on FRIENDSHIP more than romance, but I'm sure the Cabbie and Bade bits will help (mostly Cabbie). After all, this show is a story about following your dreams, with the help of your friends along the way. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	5. Tell Me That You Love Me

The following morning was the start of the first day of workshops. Helen gave staff members certain schedules to participate in camp activities, workshops and Final Curtain preparation. Today, Tori, Andre, Beck and Jade would conduct workshops while Robbie, Cat, Sinjin and Burf prepared for the Final Curtain.

"Alright so today we're going to work on confidence," Andre started.

"Confidence? I thought I signed up for music," one girl commented.

"You did," Tori assured. "But music expresses a lot of your emotions, and you need confidence sometimes when you share your most sensitive emotions."

"Yeah, Tori's right. Like for instance, this first song we'll share with you was about a crush I had on a girl, but I didn't know how to express myself. I was getting all wonky in the head so Tori told me to sing the song I wrote even if she didn't know it to get it out of my system and it worked."

"Yup, now he's less wonky," she giggled.

"True chizz," Andre fist pumped her.

"What's chizz?" A kid asked the person next to him.

"A German sausage," Andre said soft enough to him and Tori and they both laughed.

"Now, Andre was unsure at first performing the song but he gained confidence and we had a pretty cool time singing."

"This one's called 365 Days," Andre got his acoustic guitar out and started the song.

**_(Andre)_**

**_Monday, Well baby I fell for you_**

**_Tuesday, I wrote you this song_**

**_Wednesday, I wait outside your door,_**

**_Even though I know it's wrong…_**

**_(Tori)_**

**_7 days a week Every hour of the month_**

**_Gotta let you know where my heart_**

**_Is commin' from_**

**_(Tori and Andre)_**

**_I shouldn't feel this way, But I gotta say_**

**_Baby I gotta let you now_**

**_I will try Everything, _**

**_To make you come Closer to me_**

**_And baby do you believe _**

**_That it's not just a phase_**

**_How can I get it through_**

**_To tell you What I cant lose_**

**_I will try 365 days,_**

**_365 ways to get to you_**

Andre continued to strum his guitar and Tori got lost in the music and swayed her hips. That was until Anthony stepped in the room with Kojak and two other guest instructors. She made contact with Kojak and grew nervous, signaling for Andre to stop playing. Tori directed everyone's attention to Anthony and the other three.

"Hey Tori, Andre," he waved.

"Hey Anthony."

"Sup."

"So today we've got some guest instructors to assist Tori and Andre for the workshop. I'm sure you all know Mr. Kool Kojak."

The students applauded.

"Also with me is Mr. Shawn Quincy and Miss Ginger Fox."

The students were excited to see a pop star at the camp.

"Miss Fox can you sing us a song?!" one kid asked.

"Sure, maybe. But after our lesson," she said.

"What's the topic today?" Anthony asked.

"Confidence in performing," Andre answered.

"Good subject," Shawn Quincy noted. "And it's true. You guys better have confidence in yourself before performing in front of a crowd," he told the students.

"Yes… Confidence. You need to realize your full potential and be confident that you can do it," Kojak cryptically addressed. "Like our friend Miss Fox here. That's what her hit song 'Number One' is all about," he praised her.

"Thanks Kojak," she smiled.

"And maybe the next best thing is in this room as well, they just need to be confident that they are number one," he looked at Tori.

This was going to be a long and awkward workshop.

Meanwhile, Jade and Beck were in charge of acting classes with Sikowitz and a guest instructor.

"So, who's ready for some ABC improv?" Sikowitz asked excitedly.

"What?" one student asked.

"You'll see," Jade smiled as she and Beck got up to demonstrate to the class what it was.

"Ok, Beck and Jade, you two are astronauts who landed on the moon and are struggling to find a sandcastle."

"Sure."

"Ok."

"Now you, kid with the braces, give me a letter."

"uh… W?"

"Great. And action!"

"Where is that dang sandcastle?"

"X marks the spot on my map."

"Why can't we find it then?"

"Zebras used to live on the moon so maybe they moved it."

"And why would zebras inhibit the moon?"

During this time, Sophia Michelle walked in and stood near Sikowitz.

"And time out!" Sikowitz told the two. "You kids understand this exercise?"

Most nodded.

"Alright, well- oh Ms. Michelle, hello!" he noticed her presence.

Jade was excited to see her again as well as Beck.

"Hi everyone. Well I think I recognize you two from my play, _Uptown, Downtown_. Where's the zombie girl?" she asked the two.

Jade loved that Sophia Michelle remembered Tori as the one in the zombie mask and not the 'pretty girl' or 'the one with the nice cheek bones'.

"She's teaching music with Andre," Beck told her.

"Well how about we add two more students in this scene. Ms. Michelle, add to the situation please."

"Ok, you and you," she pointed to an awkward looking boy and a petite blond girl to step up with Jade and Beck. "Now, you're on the moon I presume and you're looking for something. Ok how about while you're all looking, blondie over there starts to run out of oxygen."

"Brilliant! And action!"

"Beck, maybe the sand castle is over there!" the awkward boy started.

"Can we check that location?" the blond girl added.

"Good!" Sikowitz commented as they continued.

"Depends, do we all have to go?" Jade asked.

"Everyone has enough oxygen, right?" Beck wondered.

"Felix does but I don't," the blond stated.

"Great. Now we went on the moon for nothing," Jade grew angry.

"How about we split up?" Felix, the awkward boy, suggested.

"I think Jade and Felix should go while Beck and I stay behind," the blond said.

"Jade, that's probably a good idea," Beck noted.

"Keep your hands to yourself blondie or I'll make sure you won't breathe," she glared at the girl and walked a few steps with Felix.

"I have an idea," Sikowitz said. "Jade, Felix sit. Let's focus the scene on Beck and the girl losing oxygen. And action!"

"Let me see your oxygen level," Beck asked her.

"Mine says it's almost empty."

"Now that's not good."

"Oh no, I feel light headed," she said and sat on the ground. Beck knelt in front of her, holding her arm steady.

"Passing out is not an option," Beck said boldly.

"Quickly losing air," she faked breathed. Beck scooted closer to her as she pulled him close, only to make the scene more dramatic. But it was obvious to that she had the hot's for him. Who didn't? It was Beck Oliver.

"Right, but what can I do to help?" he said as his ear was near her mouth, pretending to listen to her breathing.

"Shut up and kiss me," she said out of character and out of context.

"Wait, wha-" Beck asked before her was forced to crash teeth and teeth with the blond. Not even one second, he pushed her off.

"Uh, that didn't make any sense," he said.

"End scene!" Sikowitz signaled.

"Interesting twist," Sophia Michelle commented. "You guys turned an adventure scene to a romance scene. Clever."

Beck wiped his mouth from the taste of desperation from the girl and sat next to Jade.

"Did you like that?" she said softly.

"Did you not hear the teeth clanks?" He told her while still wiping his mouth.

"Good," she said before helping him rid the taste of the blond by kissing her boyfriend herself.

"Wait, were you jealous?" he asked after the kiss.

"N-no," Jade scowled. "I told you, I'm mature."

Beck eyed her, not knowing if she was serious, but it was good for now.

In the main hall, Robbie, Cat, Sinjin, and Burf were assisting Helen and Principal Eikner with props and tech work for the production. Robbie was at the control panel in the back room while Cat, Sinjin and Burf were fixing a banner in the front of the stage.

"Sup Cat," Burf went up to her snacking on an orange bell pepper.

"Hi Burf!" She said cheerfully.

"Does Jade have a boyfriend?"

"Trust me, I ask her all the time," Sinjin said as he walked pass the two with a ladder.

"Yeah, she got back with Beck," she said.

"Hm… Well that can be fixed," he said before taking another bite of his bell pepper.

"Burf, can you come her for a second and help me with the lighting," Robbie shot from the control panel.

Burf walked up to the room. Cat was trying to set the banner straight but since Burf left, she asked Sinjin to take hold of the other side of the banner.

"So Cat," he started.

"Sinjin, I already told Burf Jade has a boyfriend," she told him.

"No, that's not what I was going to say," he told her. "But that can be arranged," he told her.

"Hehe," she giggled.

"When are you and Robbie going to get together?" he asked her out of the blue.

"W-what are you talking about?" she grew nervous.

"Well at the CowWow, you ditched me for Robbie and he ditched Gabriella for you."

"Sorry about that, Sinjin, I was just trying to get him jealous," she frowned.

"It's ok, between you and me, Gabriella told me I was a better dancer than Robbie."

"You definitely had the moves," she giggled.

"But seriously, you got him jealous. Why aren't you with him?"

"Because we're better as friends," she explained.

"Really? He's so smitten with you. How does that add up?"

"We don't want to ruin our friendship. I mean would you risk that?"

"Well, if we're talking about me and Jade, I'd risk that!"

Cat and Sinjin laughed, they both knew he was joking.

"But you know it's different with you and Robbie. You're both different, but you're always there for each other. That's why you got jealous. You like him don't you?"

Cat looked up at the panel where Robbie and Burf were testing the lights. He caught her staring and decided to flick the spotlight switch on her. She smiled at his goofing off and he winked at her before turning it off.

"That's the problem, Sinjin," was all she said.

"It's ok," he answered. He completely understood. "Being friends is safe. That's why Jade and I are just friends," he joked one last time before leaving Cat to her thoughts.

* * *

That night, the three girls were actually being a bit civil with each other. Cat was brushing her hair while humming the Sesame Street theme song. Jade was cutting some construction paper up for the confetti cannon that Sikowitz wanted for the show. She was more than happy to volunteer to cut fifty pounds of construction paper to bits and pieces. The job would only take a few days, but she took any excuse to use scissors. Tori was giving herself a pedicure when her phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hey Trina!" Tori said.

"Cat, let's go look at the stars," Jade got up. She didn't want to listen to Tori and Trina talking on the phone. Plus, she wanted to talk to her best friend about a few things.

When the girls left, Tori resumed her conversation.

_So how's it going over there, Tor?_

_It's… going. The workshops are fun. The food is good, and the place is amazing!_

_Then why didn't you say fabulous?_

_Jade._

_Oh God, you two fight more than you and I fight._

_That's not entirely true, we fight way more. It's just when Jade and I fight, it's much more intense._

_Makes sense._

_Listen, not that I'm not thrilled to talk to you, but why are you calling? You never call?_

_Oh, well mom and dad are out on a date and Lindsay is spending the night, but she's showering right now so I'm just killing time._

_Thanks?_

_No, no. I also want to check in on my baby sister._

_Really?_

_Not really. Just killing time. Oh I got a new nail polish set, really sparkly summer colors, at the mall. You'll love them. I'll post a tweet on the slap later._

_Oh… well I kind of wanted to talk to you anyway…_

_Is it Tori problems?_

_Yeah…_

_I'm really not in the mood for drama right now. I'm in a drama series of my own you know… Divertisimo?_

_I wouldn't necessarily categorize a show about a cheese lady being tortured by mice a melodrama, Tri._

_Well it's still a challenge, Tori. I'm a soap star._

_Sure ok… But Trina, you said I could call you if I need someone to talk to._

_When did I say that?_

_When we were packing._

_Haven't you ever heard of an empty gesture?_

_Trina. Please?_

_Ugh fine. What's going on in your perfect life?_

_Ok, well I haven't told anyone this, but I think I might have this great opportunity to further in my music career, but that would mean being on my own._

_Yeah, so?_

_That would mean leaving Andre and working on my own stuff._

_And? Look, Andre knows about this business. It's about chasing your dreams. Don't let anyone or anything get in your way._

_But Andre's the reason for where I am today. That wouldn't be right._

_Tori, are you scared of hurting Andre's feelings, or are you scared about not succeeding?_

* * *

Outside, Jade and Cat sat on their cabin steps looking up at the stars.

"Jade?"

"What?"

"How many stars are there?"

"I don't know, a million?"

"A million? Wow that's a lot!" Cat grew amazed at the thought of one day seeing a million stars at once. "A million stars can light up a whole town!"

"Sure Kitty-Cat. Hey, can I talk to you?" Jade was playing with the chipped nail polish on her thumbs.

"You are talking to me, hehe."

"No, about something else. Focus Cat, I need you."

Cat knew it was serious. "Is it about Beck?"

Jade nodded. She knew she couldn't hide anything from her best friend. Cat was the only one who saw Jade cry for two weeks after Beck didn't go after her at Tori's house. Cat's known Jade longer than anyone else, and Jade, no matter how mean she was, had a soft spot for Cat.

"Today at our workshop, some cheap little blond kissed Beck."

Cat gasped. "But it was a stage kiss, right?"

"Yeah, of course. Beck wouldn't cheat, you know that."

"Then what's the problem?" the redhead innocently asked, though she already knew why.

"Look," Jade sighed, "I know Beck and I talked things over, but I'm still going to worry about our relationship. I can't help it that I get jealous. I just don't want to lose the one thing that makes me so happy… again."

"I understand, Jade. I really do," Cat patted her shoulder. "Just don't let it get to you. Beck loves you. He wouldn't have gotten back together with you if he didn't."

"It's just every stupid gank out there wants him. Get your own hot boyfriend," she said to no one in particular.

Cat giggled at Jade's jealousy. It was scary, but it was romantic in a sense that Jade truly loved Beck with all her heart.

"No! Trina! Don't you dare mess with my Cuddle Me Cathy while I'm away at Camp!" Tori screamed from inside.

"Ugh, I'm never going to get any sleep if Tori keeps yelling," Jade suddenly changed her mood. She got up and started inside. "Vega! Quit your yapping! It's ten thirty at night and people want to sleep!"

Cat decided to stay outside for a little while longer. Knowing her friends, once Tori got off the phone, she and Jade would be at it for another twenty minutes before pretending not to fight when Cat came in the room. They did try their best to keep the quarrels to a low when Cat was around. But Cat knew it was unhealthy to keep hate inside so, as much as she hated it, would give them time to lash out at each other before showing herself.

Instead, Cat diverted her attention back to the stars. _A million, huh?_ She thought. _I wonder if they all have names? _Her thoughts were cut short when she heard footsteps coming her way. To her right, she saw someone who lately has been saving her from her thoughts.

"Robbie, what are you doing out so late?"

Robbie walked up to her with one hand behind his back.

"I should be asking you the same thing," he said. Cat motioned to the noise behind her and he understood. "Plus, I just wanted to say goodnight."

Even in the moonlight, Robbie was able to make out the slight pink tint on her cheeks when he said that.

"You're so sweet, Robbie."

"Oh, and I do have a surprise for you." Robbie took his hand away from his back and presented to her a red velvet cupcake. Cat's eyes sparkled, brighter than the stars outside.

"Oh my god! Cupcake! Where'd you get this?"

"I asked Festus to whip up a batch for the tech crew since I was working late with them today at the main hall. And I saved the last one just for you," he poked her nose.

"Thanks, Robbie! You're the bestest friend ever!" Cat hugged him and wasted no time indulging in her treat.

"Yup, the best of the best. Remember that," Robbie said before getting up. "Well I better head over to my cabin before Andre and Beck turn the lights off."

"You didn't bring your night light?"

"Rex told me they'd make fun of me if I brought it."

"Oh yeah, why didn't you bring Rex?"

"He didn't want to risk bed bugs or termites. Plus, he's got Northridge girls to impress this summer. What about Mr. Longneck?"

"He's afraid of the woods," she said as she finished her cupcake.

"Did you bring a night light?"

"We have this small lamp for our table, but they don't let me keep it on at night, so I stay up pretty late."

"Which bed do you have?"

"Top bunk. You?"

_"_Me too! You know, if you sleep on the opposite side, where the steps are, then you can hit the window above the single bed. I use the light outside as a nightlight," Robbie told her.

_"_Oh yay, I can see the pretty stars! And the moon!"

_"_Well, the moon is just restarting it's cycle so we might have to wait a while for that, but the stars, yes."

"Thanks for the tip, Robbie," she smiled at him.

"Anytime, Kitty-Cat," he winked. "Goodnight."

"Bye!" she waved as he left.

Cat was happy to have a night-light when she got to bed that night, but this time she'd grow sleepless because of another thing. The conversation she had with Sinjin early was in the back of her mind and she couldn't seem to shake it off. Not to mention the nice gesture of him bringing a cupcake to her before bed.

* * *

**A/N: Song Title - Tell Me That You Love Me - It's so obvious Cabbie wants each other. Why can't they tell each other how they feel?**

**Jazzy2297, I was smiling when I read your review. How'd you guess that the next chapter was this song title? ;)**

**I need to keep up with my updating. Sorry for skipping a day. I completely lost track of time. Tonight I'm going to try to update again. Have a great day/night/afternoon/tomorrow/yesterday!**


	6. Best Friend's Brother

**A/N: I'm not having the best evening... But I read some reviews from today/yesterday. It cheered me up a little bit, so here's another chapter. Thanks for the kind comments!**

* * *

A week had passed and so far, Hollywood Arts Summer Camp was going great. Tori walked in to the main hall for breakfast. She spotted Andre and after grabbing a breakfast burrito and a pint of orange juice, made her way over to his table.

"Morning, 'Dre."

"Hey Muchacha. How was your sleep?"

"It was actually pretty good, except I didn't sleep until almost midnight since Trina called me last night."

"Sounds fun," Andre chuckled.

"Whatcha working on?"

"Just a set list on some songs we sang. Maybe remix a few of them."

"Cool. Oh be sure to add Make it Shine."

"Of course! It' the first one on the list. I was thinking of recording it three times. One regular, the second like our remix for Helen's Audition, and then a third one in acoustic."

"Yeah, acoustic would be awesome," she agreed.

"So, I think we both have prep today and no workshops. You want to squeeze in some more practice time later?"

"Yeah I'm up for it!"

Saying that, Tory's phone beeped, signaling she received a message. She tapped on her pear phone and read something that got her thinking.

"Uh, on second thought, I think I might be slightly busy later. How's after prep work?"

"That's going to be late at night," Andre pointed.

"Y-yeah. But I uh, made a prior commitment that I almost forgot. I promise Andre, tonight it's you and me and music," Tori said as she got up.

"Ok, but where you going?"

"I uh, have to make a phone call. I'll be right back," she left all too soon.

As Tori stepped out, Cat and Jade stepped in. Jade grabbed a burrito while Cat grabbed a bowl of fruit and a muffin and the girls joined Andre.

"Good morning!" Cat cheerfully expressed.

"Morning Lil' Red. Morning Jade," Andre waved before jotting down some notes.

"Where's Beck?" Jade searched for her boyfriend.

"And Robbie?" Cat wondered as well.

"Oh they got stopped by a few students earlier. Helping them real quick, sharing some tips and stuff. They'll be here."

"Oh," Jade lost interest and took at bite of her breakfast burrito. If there was some thing that Jade actually liked, it was having her morning coffee and a hot breakfast.

"Where did Tori go?" the redhead asked before popping a few grapes in her mouth.

"She said she had to do something right after she got a message. No idea what it is," Andre shared.

"Ooh what if Tori is a spy and she got her first assignment?!" Cat guessed a little too farfetched. She had a rather unique way of thinking than the others.

"Tori a spy? She hid in a vending machine and we caught her," Jade pointed out from the time she discovered the fake Ping Pong team they created their freshman year.

"Yeah, and last time she had a master plan, we all got stuck at Wanko's! Almost got caught if it weren't for you crossing the lasers and Robbie making friends with the thieves," Andre noted.

"Tori is not a spy, Cat. She's not cut out for dirty work," Jade explained before sipping her coffee.

Cat suddenly gasped. "Does that mean you're a spy, Jadey?"

"Maybe," she messed with her friend's head and winked.

Cat's eyes grew with terror while Andre's rolled as he chuckled at the naïve girl.

Beck and Robbie had finally made it to the hall and stepped inside… with about four freshmen girls flocking Beck more than Robbie. The trio looked over to them and a certain person had flames in her eyes.

"Andre," Jade said through gritted teeth. "You never told me that Beck and Robbie were helping freshmen… girls," she said slowly.

Cat's brow furrowed in worry for what would come next, and in the pit of her stomach a coil of resentment from the girls surrounding Beck… _and_ _Robbie_.

"Uh… y-you didn't ask?" he was so nervous for Jade harming him in the next three seconds.

"J-jade. Why does it matter? You're not jealous, right?" Cat reminded her.

Hearing Cat's reasoning, Jade recoiled any thought of harming the musician sitting next to her and vented her anger on something else.

"Of course not, Cat. And I'm not going to hurt you either, Andre," Jade merely stated.

As the boys were grabbing their breakfast of choice, Jade had absentmindedly harassed her breakfast burrito, the contents of the tortilla smothered all over her plate and hand.

"Uh, Jade."

"What?"

"You uh, you squeezed your burrito dry," Andre pointed at her plate.

Cat gasped, placing a hand over her mouth.

Instead of thinking of an excuse, Jade just got up and went towards the restroom.

"I'm going to clean the burrito guts off of my hand."

Andre and Cat looked at each other, confused, shrugged their shoulders and went back to eating and writing.

"Good morning boy and girl," Beck said sliding next to Andre.

"I'm the girl!" Cat raised her hand.

"Yes, yes you're the girl," Beck acknowledged.

"Hi Kitty-Cat," Robbie scooted next to her.

"Hi Robbie," she beamed.

"Where's my girlfriend?"

Andre and Cat looked at each other.

"She uh, went to the bathroom," Andre stated.

"Her burrito… exploded?" Cat tried to help.

"Exploded?" Robbie repeated.

"I didn't hear a boom?" Beck was puzzled.

"Last night, I had a dream that Mr. Fuzzy the unicorn brought me to a candy castle and I got to eat all the candy I wanted!" Cat randomly babbled.

Andre didn't know if she intentionally tried to change the subject, or if it was the crazy nature of his red headed friend. Either way, he was grateful. Jade may not be the nicest person in the world, but between the six friends and aside from the fact that Beck was her boyfriend, Jade liked Cat and Andre.

Beck bit into his red delicious apple, sending a delightful crunch across the table.

"How's that apple?" Andre kidded.

"Crunchy," Beck mustered from the mouthful of fruit.

"Crunchy, crunchy, crunchy," Cat repeated earning a smiled from Robbie.

"How's the music coming along, Andre?" Beck asked in return.

"It's coming along. We're planning on recording _365_, _Tell Me That You Love Me,_ and _Make it Shine_ for now."

"Be sure to play Best Friend's Brother. That's a rad cool song," Robbie suggested.

"Cool, I'll add it to the list. Oh Cat, you played back up with me at the Prome. If you have time this month, you want to lend your voice to the song?"

"Lend my voice?" she grabbed her throat, "Then how will I be able to talk? I can't not talk for a long time! Almost as long as I can't have my cell phone!" She started hyperventilating.

Beck chuckled, Andre sat dumfounded, and Robbie calmed her down.

"No Cat, that was just a figure of speech. What Andre's meaning to ask is if you'd like to record the song with them like you guys sang at the Prome."

"Oh," her horrid expression instantly fell. "Sure, I love singing! I will 'lend you my voice'," she nudged Andre's elbow, "So long as I get it back right after," she said sternly. To her it was serious, but to everyone else it was comedic.

"Sure thing, Lil' Red. You'll uh, get your voice right after," Andre said.

"Yay we get to sing!" Cat cheered before popping the rest of her fruit in her mouth.

"I wonder how the Prome will be this year?" Robbie wondered aloud.

"It will be like every other year, at the Asphalt Café, Rob," Beck stated.

"I don't mean that. I mean, it's our last Prome at Hollywood Arts. We're seniors, remember?"

"Oh. Right," he said. "Seniors."

"And don't get me wrong, the other years were fun, but I really want to go with someone special this year," he hinted. Beck and Andre knew exactly whom Robbie was talking about. And the girl he was hinting to turned almost as red as Beck's apple.

"Everything is going to count so much more than it has in the other years," Andre added.

"But it's the same school?" Cat was confused.

"Yeah, but it will be our last year, Cat. Our last first day, our last year with Sikowitz, our last Prome. We gotta make it count more than ever," Andre explained.

"Well when you put it that way, you make me sad," she started pulling on her hair, tears forming, but she held them back.

"Great going, Andre. You made the girl cry," Robbie said before patting her shoulder.

"What? I'm sure all of you guys were thinking about this at one point or another," he defended.

"Yeah, but we could have waited to lay it all out at once. One at a time. Prome in one topic then maybe Sikowitz's class another day," Robbie retorted.

Up until this point, Beck was quiet… Again.

"Oh come on you guys, let's just worry about that when we have to," Beck took another bite of his apple, covering up his own concern for the subject. "Cat, nothing is going to change for now, so be a good girl, ok?" he told her. Beck and Jade would act like parents to Cat. Not that her parents never did, but they were barely around. And even though Jade and Beck fought a bit more than the average couple, Cat thought of them as her protectors.

"Kk," she smiled and instantly perked up again when she saw Jade return from the restroom and Tori walking in the hall.

Tori stepped inside with Kojak. Before dashing off to her friends and him sitting with the older staff, he wrapped up their conversation.

"So give it some more thought. No rush, but the spot is yours for the taking. Meet with me again some time this week. I will try to convince you somehow Ms. Vega."

"Alright Kojak, thanks. I'll see you later, then."

They shook hands and she scurried over to her friends.

Jade walked over and sat next to Beck.

"Hey Babe, where'd you go earlier?" he kissed her cheek.

"Oh well, my burrito got messed up so I cleaned off."

"See, it exploded! I told ya," Cat said as a matter of fact.

"Yes, yes you did," Beck acknowledged.

"Hey guys," Tori sat next to Cat.

"Hi Tori," she greeted.

"Is everything cool?" Andre referred to her sudden storm off.

"Yeah, just had an important thing to take care of. I'm good now," she lied to everyone. Moments later, their favorite teacher showed up, saving Tori from the torture of being interrogated some more.

"Good morning children!" He sipped on his morning coconut.

They all went around and greeted him.

"So, who would like to help dear old Sikowitz with something fun?"

"Uh…." Tori started.

"You know, every time you ask us it's always the same thing," Andre said.

"Yeah, we ask you for more details," Beck added.

"And you tell us something stupid, but Vega over her agrees for all of us and we're pulled into it anyways," Jade added, earning a glare from the Latina.

"Then we end up dressed as food, in candy jammies, riding a cupcake, going crazy with no cell phones, sleeping over at your house…"

"Hey the candy jammies were fun!" Cat defended.  
"Yeah it kind of was," Robbie said giddily and the two giggled.

"Yes, you all have very good points there," Sikowitz sipped on his coconut, not affected whatsoever at their remarks.

"Ok, so… Our point is… how crazy is this proposition?" Tori finished.

"It's for the Final Curtain," Sikowitz simply stated.

The six of them looked at each other. They were all already somewhat busy with other commitments throughout the rest of the camp. Did they really have time to accept another task? But it was Sikowitz they were talking to. Their favorite teacher. They owed him that much.

"What is it?" Tori asked in routine.

"We need a grand finale and I recommended my _favorite_ group to be in charge of that last number," he emphasized the word 'favorite'.

They all looked at each other. It was a great gig, but did they have time? But, like clockwork, Tori heavily sighed and stood up.

"Sure, anything for you, Sikowitz," she half smiled.

"Wonderful," he sipped the rest of his coconut. "And…"

"Wait, and?" Robbie stopped him.

"There is never an _and_!" Tori said.

"What are you playing at, Sikowitz?" Beck added.

"Oh come on, it's one last teensy weensy favor for dear old Sikowitz," their teacher said.

"Ughhhhh… Just tell us already," Jade said.

"Can you kids create a video for future freshmen? No one else really grasped the program like you kids, so I really only want to showcase you guys."

"A video?" Cat asked.

"Yes, like the funny things you kids do on the Slap. Just make it more informative. Give the students advice and everything. And you can take your sweet time on this video. Give it to me before the end of the year. I trust you so I won't ask for it until then."

"Sounds reasonable," Andre said.

"Tori?" Beck asked expecting her to answer for them, routine.

She sighed, "Sure Sikowitz. We'll do that too."

"Excellent," he smiled. "Well, I'm off to acting exercises. Cat, Jade, Beck; you're working with me today. Let's go!"

* * *

**A/N: Song Title - Best Friend's Brother - Because they were talking about the Prome, and because I didn't have a song title for this chapter, but I like this song a lot.**


	7. Make It Shine

**A/N: Thanks for reading/reviewing. I see them and I'm not ignoring, I'm just really busy. This weekend I'll try to respond to everyone.**

* * *

After workshops from the day were over, the staff decided to have a bonfire for the students. Many of them gathered around the pit, others had supervised boat rides to see the stars, and others ate at the benches outside of the main hall because Festus was kind enough to whip up some snacks for the gathering.

Andre and Tori were doing the typical campfire thing and singing songs with Andre's guitar with some of the freshmen. She was genuinely having a good time with Andre, not thinking about much, and enjoying the evening. For once, Kojak was not around since most of the older staff members called it a night. Under the starry night, she belted out familiar tunes, originals and traditional campfire songs with her best friend and the freshmen.

As for Beck and Jade, they decided to take a boat ride as well. Not having to be supervised since they were staff, the boat they had was just for the two of them.

"So today was fun, huh?"

"You only think it was fun because we played with props for Sikowitz's drive-by exercises."

"And that's not fun to you?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Of course it's fun. But you nearly poked someone's eye out with a sword."

"Well, she was in my way," Jade simply defended.

"You were across the room with Cat and she was on my side, like three feet away."

"She was in my line of sight. And she was ugly," Jade stated.

"Sure," Beck smirked. "Is someone getting jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? Of her? Of a freshman? Psh, don't flatter yourself," Jade scoffed.

He took his girlfriend in his arms as they sat in the boat staring at the stars

"Exactly. She's nobody you should be worrying about. Nobody matters to me except you," he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks," she gave him a soft peck on the lips.

After a moment, Beck spoke up.

"So earlier today, Robbie was talking about Prome. I think he was trying to hint to Cat that he wanted to ask her or something. It was cute. She started blushing like crazy."

"God, Shapiro needs to just man up and ask Cat out. She likes him too. What's there to lose?"

"I don't know, I think one time I heard him say that they didn't want to ruin their friendship or something."

"Ruin what? They're both freaks. They're perfect for each other."

"Yeah, but what if they're scared of the future, you know? One little thing might mess them up and their entire friendship broken. I can understand their hesitation."

"Hesitation?" Jade sat up more properly and turned to face her boyfriend. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying," he combed a hand through his hair, "the future isn't guaranteed."

"And that's stopping them?" Jade asked Beck, though she had a hint they weren't talking about Cat and Robbie anymore.

"I guess," was all he said.

"Of course the future isn't guaranteed, but that's the future. Why deprive yourself of happiness in the present?"

"That's a really good point, Jade," Beck stated.

"But then again, if you know in your heart that it will work out, then it _will_ work out. Don't fear about the future. Right?" she asked her boyfriend. They were both certain that the conversation had transferred over to their own relationship.

"Right," he half-heartedly agreed.

"Are you ok?" Jade asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired," he covered up.

Jade sensed some underlying meaning, but decided against pushing it out of him… for now.

"Oh, well, let's just go back and call it a night then…"

Robbie and Cat had been sitting on the logs that separated the sandy/rocky area from the trail of the campground, staring out in the lake and the stars over head.

"Oooh Robbie the moon is full tonight!"

"Yuperdoo, it is!"

"Hehe look," she handed him a marshmallow. She motioned for him to copy her as she held the marshmallow at arm's length in front of her and slightly above eye level, covering the moon with her treat.

"It's a marshmallow moon!" she exclaimed with joy, like she discovered America or something.

"It is, huh? It sure is," Robbie grinned at his friend's revelation.

"I'm so creative," she gloated to herself. This made Robbie chuckle.

"So did you have fun today with Beck and Jade?"

"Mmm, yeah, until Jade almost attacked a girl."

"Was she standing near Beck?"

"Yeah."

"Thought so," they both laughed. "Jade is lucky to have Beck the third time around. Hasn't she learned already that he won't cheat?"

"Mmm, it's a girl thing Robbie. I'm not saying every girl get's jealous. But it's like a guy thing too to be overprotective, right?"

"Right." Robbie loved Cat's intellectual side. She rarely showed it, seeing as she didn't need to prove to anyone that she was smart as well as creative. That's why he never questions her as much as their friends do.

"Well, sometimes a girl needs to be reminded that she's special. And that her boyfriend wants to show her off to the world that she's taken, as well as he. Silly, I know. But we're girls. We're sensitive."

Robbie thought for a moment. Those were all some pretty good points.

"I guess," he replied. "You're so awesome, Cat. Such a good friend to Jade."

"Thanks," she smiled.

"No seriously. Jade's hard to deal with, and we tend to give up because we're scared of her; but you, you never give up on her. That's really something."

"Robbie," Cat blushed. "You're too sweet."

"Well, a girl deserves every compliment she gets," he winked.

These were the times when Cat didn't know if they were being friendly or romantic. And the feeling she had in her stomach was certainly not something she wanted to feel. For a second, however, she could have sworn she saw a twinkle in his eyes, that maybe he was feeling the same thing. But Cat knew they had to stop whatever these 'emotions' they were feeling at the moment. It would ruin their 'just friends' status.

Cat turned back to her bag of marshmallows and started nibbling on some, not daring to meet Robbie's eyes for a while. She could sense that he was still staring, but eventually he turned to face the stars again.

"It's so beautiful tonight," Robbie said after a few minutes.

This startled Cat, since it was silent between them, the sound of the campfire merely white noise.

"What?" she hesitated.

"The sky. I said it's beautiful," Robbie clarified. "Uh, Cat, are you ok?"

"Oh heh, yeah," she faked. "I thought I heard you say something else." _Something a friend shouldn't be saying to another friend,_ she thought. _But I wouldn't mind hearing you say I'm beautiful too,_ Cat wished.

"Yoohoo, Kitty-Cat," Robbie waved a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" she was puzzled.

"You were like in a gaze for a few seconds," he noted.

"Oh." She didn't even know she was daydreaming.

"Maybe you should lay off on the marshmallows for the rest of the night," he said grabbing the bag from her hands. "You know the effect sugar does to you," he joked.

She chuckled, still trying to process what was going on.

"Hey Robbie, sorry to cut the night short but you're right. I think I ate too much," she held her stomach.

"Oh no, do you have a tummy ache? My doctor gave me a special medicine for that. You want me to get it in my bag?" Typical Robbie. He had a doctor for everything and special medication for everything.

"Oh, it's fine, Robbie. I think I'm just going to sleep this off. It's probably just a sugar rush," Cat made him believe.

"Oh, ok. Do you want me to walk you to your cabin?" he tried offering any kind of assistance.

"Sure," she said as the two got up and started towards her cabin.

They passed by Tori and Andre at the campfire and waved at them. After losing contact from the heat of the fire, Cat's body readjusted to the soft breeze from the night and she instinctively shivered.

"Cat are you cold?" Robbie asked.

"Just a little," she held her elbows.

"Here," he unzipped his hoodie and wrapped it over her shoulders.

"Thanks," she slightly blushed.

The two were about ten feet from her cabin, still walking in silence. Cat didn't want to look at Robbie so instead she turned her head opposite his side and tried sulking her head down. In the process of trying to hide her face, her nose grazed the top part of his hoodie that was draped over her shoulders and she caught a whiff of Robbie's scent. The hoodie smelled of a musky old spice mixed with lavender and a hint of Downey- the wrinkle free formula. The lavender was a kid's shampoo, _Aw he still uses kid's shampoo, just like me!_ She thought. The old spice was of him trying hard to smell like a man. Even Cat knew that. _He's so cute for trying_. He was certainly a nerd, wanting his clothes nice and crisp. _Robbie is such a cute nerd._ Combined, his sent shivers down her spine, but not like the kind the wind gave her. This one was better. And that's when she realized she needed to be away from him that night. She was growing dizzy from the internally fighting inside and stopped just a few feet from her steps. She immediately took off his jacket and handed it over to him.

"ThanksforthecompanyRobbie. Goodnight," she said too soon. Practically slurred it.

"Ok, uh, Goodnight, Cat! Sleep well," he said as he watched her scurry inside.

_Was it something I said?_ He wondered. He had been trying to figure out the reasons as to why Cat was acting strange earlier that night. He put his hoodie back on, but before zipping it all the way up, he sniffed a part of his sweater that had a slight smell of Cat. _Wow that smells good_, he thought to himself. _Is that strawberries?_ _Oh no_, he realized. _That's why she was acting weird. __**We**__ were acting too close! Stupid, stupid Robbie! You've got to work on this 'just friends' thing a lot harder next time!_ He mentally scolded himself.

"Hey Tori, can we ask you a question?" one of the campers said.

"Sure kiddo, what's up?"

"You know your two friends, uh… the one with the glasses and the one with the red hair?"

"Yeah?"

"Are they dating like Beck and Jade are?"

Andre and Tori exchanged glances and chuckled.

"No, they're just really good friends," she informed them.

"Yeah best friends, like Tori and me," Andre added.

"Yeah, but do you not see the way Robbie looks at Cat?" one camper pointed out.

"And the way Cat gets even more energetic than usual when he's around?" said another camper.

"Well, they're oddballs, but they're just friends you guys," Tori assured them. Even if Andre and Tori have noticed the same things that the freshmen pointed out, it wasn't their business to share Robbie and Cat's unique friendship with anybody else. Besides, Tori, Andre, Jade and Beck were just as confused about Robbie and Cat's relationship or friendship, or whatever they chose to call it.

"Maybe you guys are just seeing the closeness they have with their bond," Andre tried to reason. "I mean when you have a bond as strong as Cat and Robbie, or one as strong as Beck and Jade or even one as strong as Tori and Me, you'll understand that you'll do anything to make sure that bond doesn't break. The arts world that you guys are getting into, it's a dog eat dog world, so you're lucky to have a support system that won't go behind your back, abandon you, or sell you out. I know Tori will never do anything to me and I'll never do anything to her," he patted his best friend's shoulder. "That goes the same with Cat and Rob."

Tori grew nervous. She felt guilt at the pit of her stomach. How could Andre say all those flattering things about her when he doesn't even know half the story? Tori was drowning in her own shame that she couldn't bear to be around him because of it. Absentmindedly, she got up and started towards her cabin.

"Hey, Tori!" Andre's voice detached her from her thoughts.

She stopped at her tracks to let him catch up to her.

"Hey Andre," she said.

"Are you ok? You just randomly got up and started walking. I mean you did look sick."

"Yeah, I guess I'm not really feeling well. Maybe all the s'mores," she fake chuckled.

"Well you better get some rest then, need all the energy you can get for our rehearsal," he patted her arm.

"Ok. Goodnight Andre," she gave him a hug.

"Goodnight, Tori." He returned the gesture. He started walking back before turning around again and pointing to the sky, motioning for Tori to look up as well. "Deng look at all these bright stars! Just like you, you're a superstar, Tor. You're the best," he added before walking back.

_He didn't have to add that comment,_ she cried inside. But thanks to that remark, Tori felt the most self-reproached she's ever felt.

* * *

**A/N: Song title - Make It Shine - I was listening to this song when I wrote this chapter so I figured, why not? Besides, it's the show's theme song, and they were all under the stars at the campfire.**


	8. Cheer Me Up

In between workshops and breaks, Sikowitz managed to gather his troops, the gang, for a quick chat.

"So my little coconuts, how's the final number going for the show?" he asked out of the blue.

They all tried to hide between each other with their stares, hesitant to answer.

"It's… going," Beck said.

Truth be told, Sikowitz had only asked a couple days ago but nobody really had time to think about it let alone remember.

"Did you figure out a song?" he asked.

Andre and Tori exchanged glances.

"We uh, we thought of just singing one of the songs we already wrote, you know, since we're going to record all our songs anyways," Andre suggested.

"Yeah, plus it'd be easier in this short amount of time for us to learn a song that they have already performed for us," Jade added.

"Fantastic! Which song?" their teacher asked.

Man, he was killing them with his 20 questions game.

"Uh… What song would you like us to perform?" Tori saved.

"You mean I get to choose?" Sikowitz was more than eager to have a say in this.

"Yeah! Because you're our favorite teacher after all," Cat winked, almost making it so obvious they were playing this by ear. If it weren't for her odd nature, Sikowitz would have caught on.

"Hm, you kids should perform the last song Tori and Andre sang at the CowWow. It was a pretty song."

"You mean, _Here's 2 Us_?" Robbie confirmed.

"Yes, that one! That's the song you should perform! Do a dance number, something big, anything!"

"Alright, well you got it, Sikowitz. The finale for the Final Curtain will be Here's 2 Us," Tori promised.

"Excellent," their teacher clapped his hands and walked off.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Cat initiated the panic they were all feeling. "We forgot about Sikowitz's request!" she squealed.

"Calm down, Cat. Didn't you just see, he totally bought our act," Jade reassured her.

"Yeah, but now that we've made a specific commitment, we have to follow through," Beck pointed.

"It shouldn't be that bad," Robbie tried lightening the moment, only causing Cat to be on his side by smiling slightly.

"Yeah but we don't have time for that, especially for Tori and me," Andre noted.

"Yeah, but why not just use practice time to rehearse recording that song," Beck suggested.

"I guess," Tori replied.

"Ok," Andre agreed.

"So we got the song covered. What about the actual performance?" Jade asked.

"You mean like dancing and stage direction?"

"No, I meant having tea with the Queen. Of course that's what it means!" Jade snarled.

"Oooh the queen is here?!"

"Cat, focus!"

"Eeep," she fell quiet.

"Ok, we're all pretty ok choreographers. I'm sure we'll think of something along the way. So long as the song itself is mastered, Improv will be heavily relied on," Tori stated.

They all agreed and tried their best to work on studying the lyrics and thinking of creative ways to perform before getting together again.

Dinner rolled around, and the group realized that they hadn't come close to thinking about anything else for the final number.

"Why didn't you guys take some time to think about the song?" Tori asked.

"Why didn't you?" Robbie defended.

"We wrote the song, didn't we? Isn't that enough on our side?" Andre answered.

"Ok but if we're playing to our strengths, it's obvious that you and Andre would have written whatever we'd perform. We have to all collaborate on the dance number," Beck reasoned.

"I didn't have time."

"Neither did I."

"Same."

"Me too."

"Then when the heck are we ever going to get this done?"

"Why are you yelling at us, Vega? You're the one who agreed to this in the first place. You fix it."

"We all agreed, Jade. Not just me."

"Well you kind of verbally agreed for all of us," Andre noted.

"Andre? You're supposed to be on my side," Tori was shocked.

"I am, Tori."

"Anyways, it doesn't matter if Tori was the one who agreed for us, the point is, we promised Sikowitz," Beck said.

"Yeah, and we respect him enough not to back down," Robbie added.

"Yeah I mean let's face it, he's just as crazy as us," Cat commented. Everyone quizzically looked her way, but went back to arguing.

"Oh so you're on Tori's side now, Beck? That doesn't surprise me."

"Are you serious right now? We're back to the Tori thing?"

"Tori thing?" Tori asked Andre. He shrugged.

"Well how can we not when you're always choosing her side instead of your girlfriend?"

"Jade, I thought we'd be mature about this?"

"Fine, let's be mature about this." She started to grab her food, but Andre stopped her.

"Jade," he warned.

She dropped her fork.

At this point, Cat and Robbie had stayed silent, not wanting to be a part of the growing tension. But in hesitation, or in pure amusement, Cat picked up her bowl of pudding and set it at a starting position.

"Cat? What are you doing?" Robbie whispered.

Before she could answer, she flicked some on Robbie's nose. Everyone looked at her.

"What was that for?"

"I thought Jadey was going to throw food again," she smiled.

"No, we don't need a greater problem as it is," Beck said.

"But food fights aren't problems, they're fun!" she reasoned.

"Says who?" Andre questioned.

Robbie decided last minute it was a good idea that Cat brought up. It was healthy therapy to let their frustrations out with a harmless thing such as a food fight. So he grabbed a chunk of his mashed potatoes and poked some on Cat's nose.

She gasped in a happy way.

"You're right, this is fun," Robbie said, licking his spoon clean.

The other four looked at their two friends, confused that they would think of a food fight at a time like this, when they were arguing. But one moment led to another and all hell broke loose. A fight that started between the six of them grew to everyone in the main hall. In a matter of seconds, mashed potato and pudding were flying from every direction with bullets of corn and peas strengthening hits. Pudding was the dessert for the night so if people were close enough, their faces would have a nice pudding facial. Wahoo punch, water, and lemonade were the beverages of choice, freely splashing over anyone's face. In the midst of it all, Tori, Andre, Beck and Jade relaxed and simply had fun. Robbie and Cat found each other after attacking other freshmen and decided to crawl to the door. They stood up, watching at the mess they commenced and smiled at each other.

"Hehe, told you food fights were fun," she said to him as they watched their four friends let loose and actually enjoy their time together.

"You're right," he answered. "Can this night get any better?" he asked hopefully.

"No, but I know how to end it for you," a stern voice cut in from behind the two. Cat and Robbie froze, not wanting to see who was behind them. But, facing the inevitable, they reluctantly turn their heads to see a very serious looking principal, guidance counselor, and teacher.

"Helen!" Cat squealed.

"Lane, Sikowitz," Robbie nervously acknowledged their presence.

It took all of fifteen seconds for Helen to stop the food fight. Scold the kids, and soften up to let everyone go with a warning. Currently, everyone was cleaning the main hall, every square inch, every corner, and every window. Helen had retired for the night while Lane stayed behind to supervise along with Derek the security guard. The six were gathered near the stage area, where most of the mess was, cleaning quietly as Lane passed them. Once he was further than an earshot away, Andre spoke up.

"I don't care how much trouble we got into, that was the best food fight I've had in a long time!"

"Yeah man, even better than that one production the middle schoolers did at the black box," Beck added.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. I still don't know if that was mac and cheese or puss on the wall," Tori reminisced in disgust.

"Mac and cheese," Derek said from nowhere.

"Derek!" Tori jumped in surprise.

"Mhm, don't think you and Jade can trick me again with the dancing and thinking cleaning is fun," the security guard never lived it down for Tori and Jade leaving him in the Black Box to clean up the rest of the mess.

"Oh come on D, you know it was fun. Dancing and cleaning," Jade teased.

Derek playfully laughed and flashed a serious face. "I'm watching you," he pointed his forefinger and middle finger to his eyes then to Tori and Jade's eyes. The two girls stood there and nodded. The second he left, they looked at each other and broke into a fit of laughs.

"Yay, we're friends again!" Cat said as she tried scrubbing the stage floor from the mashed potato bits.

"Of course, Kitty-Cat," Tori said. This time Jade didn't argue. She was a bit relaxed from all her stress to worry about Beck or Tori or anything.

"Thanks you guys, this was fun," Andre told Cat and Robbie. See, Helen gave everyone a warning when Cat and Robbie took full blame for initiating the whole chaotic mess. So Cat and Robbie were on dishes duty for the remainder of the week. Though secretly they liked the fact that they would be spending late nights together for the next few days.

It only took about three hours for everyone to clean up the main hall. It was nearing 11 PM and many campers were about ready for bed. Though in the girls' cabin, they had better things to do than sleep. Tori was currently on the phone with Trina outside this time, while Jade and Cat talked on Jade's bed for a bit since they were alone.

"Jade?"

"What?" the Goth asked as she flipped through a random magazine.

"Have you ever done something that you thought was right, but then you start to realize it wasn't?"

"What are you talking about?" she set the magazine down. Cat was in her serious mood, Jade picked up.

"Like, because it was the right thing to do or because everyone says it's the right thing and then you decide that it's not right for you?"

"Cat, you're not making any sense. Then again, you never make sense 50% of the time."

"Jadeeee," Cat whined.

"Well, yeah I guess? Like the whole Beck thing. Every time we broke up. I didn't think we should be together. But then obviously in time I realized we should have never broken up."

"But you guys always got back together. That doesn't count," Cat reasoned.

"I was just lucky that we got back together, Cat. One of these days Beck might just get fed up with me and we'll break up for good. I'll realize the worse decision I've ever made then," Jade blatantly said.

"I don't think Beck would ever do that. He loves you too much!" Cat youthfully noted.

"I know," Jade mumbled. "But why are you asking me this?" she diverted the attention to Cat, not wanting the spotlight.

"No reason," Cat shrugged.

"Cat, I wasn't born yesterday," her friend saw right through her.

"Of course not! You're birthday's next month!" the red head giggled uncontrollably.

"Don't try to change the subject!" she scolded.

"What subject?" she asked.

"The subject about right and wrong and choosing and ugh you're giving me a headache."

"But I didn't say anything?" she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Earlier. Why did you ask me that question?"

"I don't know, just wanted to know," she switched back to perky.

"I seriously don't know why I put up with you sometimes," the Goth watched as her friend twirled in circles in the middle of the room.

Outside, Tori was having another conversation with Trina.

_Hey Tori, where's the Spackle Dad keeps just in case the walls get damaged when his police friends get rowdy during football games?_

_I don't know, probably the garage, next to the treadmill._

_Treadmill… Got it. Thanks!_

_Sure- wait, whyyyy?_

_Oh nothing…._

_Trina, what did you do?_

_I tried teaching Lindsay some karate and I accidentally put a lot of force in a kick and uh… well let's just say a picture frame isn't big enough to hide the damage I made on the wall next to the fireplace…_

_Oh my God Trina. First of all I never know how strong you were, and second, you better fix that wall before mom and dad get home!_

_Why do you think I need the Spackle, Tor?!_

_I leave for a month and you make a hole in the wall._

_Oh hush. Anyway, how's camp?_

_OK. Cat and Robbie started a food fight today. It was so fun but we got in so much trouble._

_Hey, you had fun. That's all the matters. How are the lovebirds anyways?_

_Fine, they haven't been fighting that much, except there might just be some restraint on Jade's part since there's a bunch of freshmen girls drooling over Beck._

_I'm not talking about Jade and Beck, I'm talking about Cat and Robbie._

_Cat and Robbie? Where would you get that idea?_

_Oh my gosh, how much do I have to explain to you? I thought you were smart!_

_Hey, I am smart!_

_Well then you should be smart enough to notice that Cat and Robbie like each other._

_No they don't, they're just best friends!_

_So? It always starts off as that._

_Then why don't you think Andre and me like each other?_

_Because Andre is way out of your league._

_Hey!_

_And Cat and Robbie are weird. So they go well together._

_Trust me Trina, they're just friends._

_Fine, what ever you say. So how's it going with your bestie anyways? Did you tell him anything yet?_

_Ugh, no. I'm too scared to. And plus, I'm still not one hundred percent sure if I'm going to do anything._

_Well, whatever you do, just make sure you figure it out fast. No use in making him suffer, right?_

_I guess._

Robbie showed up in front of the girls' cabin moments later.

"Hey Tori!"

"Hi Robbie.

"Who are you talking to?

"Trina.

"Oh, Hey Trina!"

"Trina, Robbie says h-" she was cut off by something Trina said. Tori turned to look at Robbie and sheepishly smiled.

"Still doesn't like me, huh?" he said, having a hunch at what Trina responded.

"Yeah," Tori said embarrassed.

"It's ok, I'm here for Cat. Is she still awake?"

"I think so," Tori turned her head, "Cat, Robbie's outside!" she hollered.

When Cat heard her name, he face lit up.

"Oh, I get it now," Jade smirked.

Cat turned to her best friend, "Get what?"

"You're question."

"What question?" Cat honestly had no idea, but was too excited because Robbie was outside.

"Nothing, Cat. Have fun," Jade coyly smiled and let her redheaded friend skip outside.

"Hi Robbie!" Cat catapulted to him and he picked her up and spun her to the bottom of the steps.

"Hi Kitty-Cat. You wanna take a walk?"

"Sure! By Tori!" she waved to her friend and skipped off the opposite direction with her best guy friend.

_Did I hear that right? Cat and Robbie taking a walk? It's nearly midnight._

_So? Let them. They got in the most trouble because they started the food fight. So they've got kitchen duty._

_Sure, Tori. But I'm just saying. It's pretty romantic taking a late night stroll under the stars._

Robbie led Cat to their secret spot. The events from the day just called for a night away. Despite that it was nearing midnight, they were still wide-awake and full of energy. Robbie had gone to the spot earlier and set up a picnic blanket for them to sit and had two thermoses of hot chocolate ready for them to drink. Cat and Robbie sat on the blanket and sipped their chocolate beverages, indulged in its sweetness and indulged in each other's presence.

"Sorry about getting us in trouble at dinner," Robbie scratched the back of his neck.

"It's my fault really, I started it," she noted.

"Yeah, but I responded," he tried taking the blame.

"Are we really trying to point fingers at ourselves instead of each other?" she giggled.

"Well I just feel bad that you have to wash dishes for the next three days with me."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Because you're stuck in the kitchen, instead of enjoying your time at camp. And you're stuck with me," he reminded her.

"I don't see anything wrong with that," she smiled.

This made Robbie blush. _Does that mean she likes being around me?_ He thought.

"Plus, you did this for me tonight too. It was a crazy day and you set this up at our secret spot tonight. You're forgiven Robbie. In fact, I feel bad that you're going to be stuck with me," she stuck her tongue out.

"I know, that's sucks," he joked.

She dropped her jaw, "Jerk," she playfully smacked his chest and they both laughed.

They sat there, enjoying each other's company, watching the stillness in the lake.

"Mmm thanks for the hot chocolate. It's a pretty chilly night."

"Of course. This will keep us warm all night!"

"Well, not mine," she showed her empty mug to Robbie. "Hehe," she sheepishly grinned.

"Cat, I think you're the only person in the world who loves hot cocoa more than Andre," they both laughed.

"It's ok, I'm not cold yet," she stated.

"If you get cold we can always snuggle," he suggestively wiggled his eyebrows. He was half joking, half being serious.

"Hehe Robbie you're funny," she giggled. "No," she shook her head in seriousness. Well it came off as serious but really, she wanted to snuggle close to him.

After another ten minutes they decided to head back to their cabins. Robbie's cabin was closer but he insisted in walking her to her cabin first, being the gentleman and all.

"Thanks for cheering me up today, Robbie," she told him.

"Well you're the one who cheered everyone else up," he commented.

"Goodnight, Robbie."

"Goodnight, Cat."

* * *

**A/N: Song Title - Cheer Me Up - Cat and Robbie cheers the gang up with a food fight, Robbie cheers Cat up with a night at the spot.**


	9. Give It Up

Tori, Jade, Andre and Sinjin were walking into the theatre hall when they spotted Beck wrestling with a much older gentleman on blue mats. Terrified and on instinct, Tori rushed over to the stage.

"Hey, you punk, get off my friend!" She jumped on the guy's back and tried prying the man twice her size off of Beck.

"Tori, hey calm down," Beck said as the man got off Beck and tried prying the tiny person off of his back.

He finally got her off and set her on the ground. Before she could attack again, Andre grabbed her waist and held her between him and Sinjin.

"But he was attacking you!" she defended.

"Tori, we were stage fighting. Don't you remember Russ?" Beck pointed to the man who was in fact Russ, their stunt coach from Hollywood Arts.

"I remember you," Russ said to Tori. "Oh yeah. You did the same to me the first time we met." Russ walked over to the bench to find some ice for his back. Tori may be tiny, but she had a death grip.

"Interesting how you defended Beck before, and still defend Beck now. Tori, just admit you love my boyfriend," Jade said.

"No, I was just trying to protect my _friend_."

"Oh here goes," Andre said.

"Oooh chick fight!" Sinjin stood between the two.

"No, man. Just let them have it before class starts," Beck dragged him away with Andre.

"But he's my boyfriend. I should be the most concerned," Jade defended.

"Yeah, so why didn't you?"

"Because I know it's stage fighting. And Beck can handle himself," she sipped her coffee.

"Maybe you should start showing some more affection towards him."

"I didn't ask for any advice, Vega," she backfired.

"I'm just saying. You go through so much trouble getting jealous. Show another emotion to him."

"You know if I wasn't so concerned with ganky freshmen taking my boyfriend away from me, I'd rip your head off right now."

"Ok, shutting up," Tori almost peed in her pants.

"Good morning everyone," Sophia Michelle took over the acting workshop that morning. To help her, Tori, Andre, Jade, Beck, Sinjin, Russ and a special friend of Helen's was dropping by.

"Today we're going to work on extremes. For the first hour, we're practicing some stage fighting. Then, we're going to work on some romance."

"That's interesting," Andre commented.

"Yes it is. I want to see if you can master polar opposites in a quick amount of time. A true actor can get into character right away."

"That's some legit logic," Andre nodded.

"Anyway, to the seniors, you know Russ. To the rest of you, Russ is the stunt coach at HA. Before anyone comes up to demonstrate some stage fighting, we've asked someone else to be Russ's stunt partner."

As if on cue, Helen stepped in with a tall and lanky man.

"Hello boys and girls," Helen smiled at them. They man walked behind her quietly, with a calm expression. "So I see you've all met Russ. Well I brought an old friend of mine, Crazy Steve, to help him out with stunts."

"Why is his name Crazy Steve?" Sinjin asked.

"You'll see," was all Helen said.

"It's nice to meet you, Crazy Steve," Sinjin held out his hand.

"I DON'T KNOW YOU!" Crazy Steve grabbed Sinjin's arm and swung him over his head. He started running towards the center of the stage. Everyone went wide-eyed, not knowing the cause of Crazy Steve's mayhem. Before he could harm himself, Sinjin and anyone else, Helen stepped in.

"Crazy Steve! Put that poor nerd down!" She demanded. He suddenly halted, as if that's all he needed, was direction. He hadn't let go of Sinjin, but he stopped yelling.

"Now come on, boy. Put him down."

"Eee-yowww-ooo" Steve started muttering random verbiage.

"She'll…. be…. Coming around the mountain when she comes…" Helen randomly started to sing. Everyone was dumbfounded. What was she doing?

"She'll… be…" she started again.

"Coming around the mountain when she comes," he stepped in. They finished the song and Steve had finally let Sinjin off of his grasp.

"That's it?" Andre was bewildered.

"He really is crazy," Beck muttered.

"Yeah, I'm starting to think he's crazier than Jade," Tori feared.

Jade would have retorted, but she too was shocked.

"Behave, Steve. Listen to Ms. Michelle and don't break Russ," Helen lectured.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said like a stubborn child.

And with that, Helen left. No one dared to move a muscle, unsure of what Crazy Steve would do next. He took one step, and students fell back in their seats. After a few more steps he sat at an empty chair, looked up and hinted that he was ready to learn.

"And I thought Cat had issues," Tori commented.

"Mhm," Jade agreed.

Russ spent the next half hour demonstrating stage fighting with Crazy Steve as his partner. Surprisingly he behaved and didn't hurt anyone. Andre and Sinjin joined in and eventually a few daring freshmen tried stage fighting. When the first hour was up, Russ and Crazy Steve left.

"Now, we're going to practice stage kissing," Ms. Michelle said. "I was told that this was somewhat addressed during orientation by Ms. West and Mr. Oliver, correct?"

The couple nodded.

"Great, then we don't have to go into much detail. Now I know you're just kids and this subject gets a bit weird or uncomfortable, but get out of your shells and just take this as a professional thing. Don't mix business with pleasure, or you're just asking for trouble. Now, Ms. West, Mr. Oliver. You're a couple, right?"

"Yes. Yes, we are," Jade said loud and proud – or at least for all the freshmen girls to hear.

"Great, could you come up here please?"

They did as they were told and stood center stage.

"Now, kiss each other," Sophia Michelle ordered.

They didn't hesitate and delved right into a passionate kiss.

"Yup, I lost my appetite," Andre joked with Tori.

Breaking the kiss, Jade smiled and Beck was mesmerized.

"Now, you guys see how natural that looked? They obviously weren't acting, but that's what a realistic kiss should look like. Uh, you, Ms. Vega, right?"

Tori pointed to herself, "Me?"

"Would you come up here please?"

Tori got up and walked over to the stage as well.

"So Mr. Oliver, you and Ms. Vega are friends, correct?"

"Just friends," Jade answered for them.

"Yes," Tori rolled her eyes. "Can we get to the point?"

"Now, Ms. Vega, kiss Mr. Oliver, but with the same passion as Ms. West had with him."

Jade's eyeballs looked like they were going to pop out. Beck and Tori grew extremely nervous because of her reaction to come.

"WHAT?!"

"Ms. West, you and Ms. Vega are friends as well, correct?" Sophia Michelle tried to clarify.

"On good days," Jade negotiated.

"Then just trust that they're only doing this as actors, please."

"Yeah, Jade," Beck tried reasoning with her.

"Unless… You'd rather have him kiss someone else. Who would want to come up and demonstrate a stage kiss with this handsome young man?" she referred to the class. Almost every girl's hand shot up. Jade was torn. Let a ganky freshman kiss her boyfriend or Tori Vega kiss him. It was a lose-lose but she did put slight trust in Tori.

"Ugh, Fine. Vega you get two seconds and then your lips come off!" Jade laid the rules out.

"Fair enough," Tori said.

"Thanks, babe," Beck told his girlfriend before she sat down.

Tori and Beck did a pretty convincing two-second stage kiss, which impressed Sophia Michelle.

"Not bad, that was very believable." The class clapped for them.

"Thanks?" Tori said.

"But you know what, I think it's because you two know each other and look like close friends that the kiss could have just been real too," she pointed.

Tori shot a glance at Jade, "Calm down, Jade, it was a stage kiss," she told the Goth girl before she said anything. It relieved Jade slightly.

"Maybe I do want a freshman to come up and kiss Beck. He needs to kiss a girl he doesn't know."

"Why does my boyfriend have to kiss someone? Can't someone else go? Andre? Sinjin?" Jade suggested.

"I'd be happy to demonstrate a stage kiss!" Sinjin shot up from his chair. Sophia Michelle took one look at him and grimaced.

"Uh… Maybe next time," she let him down softly.

"Now, you, the one in the purple, come up here and demonstrate a stage kiss for us."

A cute brunette made her way on to the stage. She was sweet looking, but had the eyes of a snob. Anyone could see that.

"Now, you two look at each other, and when you're ready, kiss. Make it look real."

Beck did not have any interest in the girl whatsoever. Sure she looked nice, but she was not attractive, in his point of view. He looked at her all of two seconds before she grabbed a fistful of his shirt in her hands and planted a very rough and uncomfortable kiss on his lips. It was in no way romantic at all. But it still made Jade blow steam out of her head. The girl did not let go of Beck as he struggled to pry her off. Only succeeding after about ten seconds.

"Well, that's… uh not bad, I guess," Sophia Michelle commented. "We'll work on it. Thank you guys."

The brunette winked at him and hopped off stage as Beck stumbled to his seat next to Jade and Andre.

"Enjoy that?" Andre joked.

"Not funny, bro," Beck wiped his mouth of that girl's heavy application of lip-gloss. Beck turned to face Jade, she hadn't looked at him, nor did she acknowledge his presence when he sat back down with them.

"Jade?" he was nervous.

She still hadn't budged.

"It might take a little time to get used to stage kissing, but we'll work on it. Eventually you'll at least get passed the awkwardness and just try to focus on the passion. Now-"

"Ms. Michelle?" Jade raised her hand. This startled Beck, since she was quiet for so long.

"Yes, Ms. West?"

"Don't you think it's only fair that a boy in the class would try out stage kissing?" she suggested.

Beck, Andre, Sinjin and Tori turned their heads and looked at Jade with 'Are you serious' looks.

"Huh. Not a bad idea, do you mind volunteering?"

"No, not at all," she smirked and got out of her seat to walk back to center stage.

"What is she doing?" Andre asked.

"She's going to kiss a guy," Sinjin stated.

"Obviously you doof, but why?!" Tori whispered/yelled.

"I might have a hunch," Beck said, not looking at his friends but at his girlfriend in front of him. Subconsciously, his fists were clenching.

"Oh boy," Andre and Tori mumbled.

Sophia Michelle called on a young man near the front row to come up and demonstrate a stage kiss. The boy was rather larger built than Beck, he had some pretty ripped muscles. His hair was a dirty blond, and his bangs fell in front of his eyes enough to cover it but still enough to see his baby blues. No one could deny that he wasn't handsome. Because he surely was. Jade smiled at the boy, who was dramatically taller than Beck. She always liked taller guys, like Beck's friend Moose.

"Now, like we did before. Take your time and then just let the magic happen."

Beck was surely watching every move the two made. Jade smirked at the boy, flirting with her eyes, and well, boys were weak so he flirted back. After about ten seconds, he grabs a hold of her waist and she grabs his face and they plant a rough kiss, just like Beck's and the brunette's, but this time with zeal and less clumsiness. The boy grabbed her tighter, Beck saw, and Jade sank her nails in the boy's face. To say Beck wasn't reeking in jealousy would be a lie. He was officially furious. They pulled apart about ten seconds later, just as long as Beck and the brunette had kissed, both faces flustered and red, trying to get their blood to circulate regularly again.

"Wow, that was fantastic! Give them a round of applause ladies and gentlemen," Sophia Michelle praised them. "Now that's a stage kiss!"

Jade thanked the boy and walked back to her seat.

Sinjin, Andre and Tori were speechless. They were amazed by Jade's professionalism, but kind of nervous about the situation at hand. So they did the thing they thought was the best – they stayed quiet. Beck and Jade hadn't talked to each other the rest of the class and afterwards, he asked her to stay behind.

"What the hell was that?!"

"What was what?"

"Don't mess with me right now. Why'd you have to go and kiss a guy?"

"It was acting, Beck. Stage kissing?"

"Yeah I know that, but you didn't have to. We were going to move on from that."

"Like I said, I wanted to have a boy demonstrate too."

"And you just had to volunteer your lips for it?"

"Beck, it's just a stage kiss. Why are you being a jerk?"

"No, it wasn't just a stage kiss. You were doing it to get me mad, come on. You know it."

"So what if I did?"

"Are you still jealous of girls, even after all this time?"

"Were you jealous of that guy kissing me?"

"No I was furious!"

"I tried using that excuse so many times. Let's face it, you get jealous too. Now you know how I feel," She concluded and stormed off.

Beck stood in the empty room, enraged, confused, and yes, very jealous. Granted Jade was proving a point, but he was right that she was acting childish, right? Or was this really a lesson that he needed to learn?

* * *

**A/N: Song Title - Give It Up - Jade gives up and decides to get even.**


	10. I Think You're Swell

**A/N: It's still Saturday where I am so this still counts! I received positive responses to Crazy Steve's guest appearance last chapter. Glad you liked it and remembered him! Next chapter, you'll find more guests from other shows ;) But as for now, this one goes out to my favorite ship. Warning: this is a Cabbie filled chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Two weeks have past; the second half of Camp was ahead of them. It was the weekend a day off for all the campers. Tori and Andre spent a majority of their day off working in the music room, Tori ditching him a few hours at a time to meet with Kojak. He was keen in ensuring Tori would sign with him. She was pretty hesitant but still hadn't said a sure 'no' to him. Ever since the stage fighting/kissing lesson, Hollywood Art's beloved couple had been on rough waters. Sure they would still be around each other, but the silence brought more tension than when they would argue. They refused to speak to one another until one of them owned up to their jealousy.

But that wasn't the case today. All that mattered for Robbie Shapiro was spending his day off with his best friend, Cat Valentine. And what better way to spend time in the sun than to explore the grounds, have a boat ride in the lake and relax at their secret spot.

"Ready for a funtabulous afternoon, Kitty-Cat?!" Robbie exclaimed upon greeting her at her cabin door.

"Yay! Today is going to be so much fun!" Cat squealed.

"What are you two so perky about this early in the morning?" Jade grumbled.

"But it's almost noon, Jadey?" Cat corrected her.

"Just ignore her," Tori said walking out the door, "She's still in a fight with Beck."

"Can it Vega before I make sure you never sing another note again," Jade backfired.

"Scary," Cat mumbled before the three of them stepped out.

"By Jade!" Robbie wailed.

"And if you do anything to get Cat in danger, I'm going to hunt you down myself, Shapiro."

Cat gave Jade a long embrace.

"Noo!" she yelled, but Cat didn't retort, she giggled and walked out.

"I will never understand those two," Robbie told Tori.

Tori agreed. "Where are you two heading off to?"

"Oh you know, just plan on having some fun today. Explore the trails, ride out in the lake, and other stuff, you know…"

"What other stuff?" Tori was skeptical.

"Just stuff," he started to blush. Tori noticed and Robbie grew even redder.

"Ready to go?!" Cat jumped. She absentmindedly grabbed his hand and pulled him away as they skipped off one direction. "Bye Tori! Have fun with Andre today!"

"See ya," she smirked and winked at Robbie and waved at Cat before walking the other direction.

The first item on their agenda was exploring the trails. Cat and Robbie took a leisurely hike on the hills behind the campgrounds. They took in the warmth of the sun and the slight breeze from the fawning trees above them. Cat was so giddy every time she spotted a squirrel or a bird flew overhead. At around two in the afternoon, the two friends decided to hike back down to their secret spot to have a late lunch and wind down. Robbie packed peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and Cat asked Festus for two canteens of iced tea before they left.

"Do you have any… 3's?"

"You know, not a lot of people remember the 3's," Cat told her nerdy friend.

"Yeah I remember you telling us," Robbie stated.

"Hehe."

After a second, "So… about the 3's…"

"Oh! Yeah I do," she handed him her card. He paired his final cards and placed them in the pile.

"I win!" he raised his hands in victory.

"Phooey! That's four in a row. I want to play something else," Cat crossed her arms in defeat.

"Someone is a sore loser," Robbie teased.

"No I'm not, you're just a sore winner," she stuck her tongue out.

"Alright, alright. What do you want to do next?"

"Hm, I don't know," she said leaning back. She rowed back and forth and eventually fell back with a contagious laugh following.

Robbie sat amused, watching his redheaded friend rocking until she fell backwards. She was giggling uncontrollably and the only thing he wanted to do was laugh along and plop beside her.

"Don't you wish every day was like this?"

"Like what?" he asked.

"Simple," she stated.

"Simple," he repeated.

"We didn't have to think much, we had fun, and we were with each other. I'd live this day forever and ever if I could," Cat told him.

_So her ideal of a perfect day had me in it? _Robbie thought to himself. _That's so awesome._

"I had a fun day too," he replied. "Especially since I was with you a lot."

She turned her head to smile at him before looking back up at the clouds.

"When was the last time we had a Cat and Robbie day all to ourselves?"

"When we went baby golfing after seeing my Mamaw the second time."

Cat furrowed her brows. She wasn't one to hate, but Robbie's Mamaw wasn't nice to Cat. "How is your Mamaw, anyways?"

Robbie looked at her, "Are you being serious or just being nice?" he joked.

"Both?" she didn't know which answer was better.

"Well thanks for being nice, Cat. But she's fine I guess. Still… Mamaw."

She giggled. "Well, she may be mean to me, but you care about her so she's ok I guess."

"Thanks Cat. I mean I do tell my Mamaw to be nicer to you, especially in recent events. She's accepted you, but she still thinks you're out to destroy me."

"Destroy you? Robbie, I'd never hurt you," Cat grew worried.

"No, Cat," Robbie tried to explain himself, "My Mamaw thinks, that. I don't. She means that you're a bad influence on me."

"I am?!" she was about ready to cry.

"No! That's not what I mean either," he defended. _Ugh, I need to choose my words more carefully,_ he scolded himself. "My Mamaw sees me as an introverted nerd, and you are a full of life pretty girl. She thinks I'll rebel or something and run off with you."

Cat started to blush. Robbie thought it was because of the rebellious remark, though she was blushing because of the running-off idea.

"But I know you wouldn't intentionally do anything to hurt me. I need the balance, you bring the life out of me," he reassured her.

"Thanks, Robbie," she smiled. "You bring the smart out of me too!"

He chuckled. "You're welcome?"

They cloud watched a few more minutes before there were no more clouds in the sky… for now.

"What time is it, Kitty-Cat?"

She pulled out her pink pear phone and checked. "It's a quarter to five. Wow, we've been out all day!"

"Well, that's kind of the point of an all-day adventure," he pointed.

"Oh, right," she laughed.

"What do you want to do next?" he asked her. "You want to eat some dinner?"

Cat's stomach was currently swimming with butterflies and knots in her stomach, she didn't have an appetite for these emotions. "Maybe later."

"Hm," he thought. He sat up and looked ahead. He saw that many of the campers had gone into the main hall to eat dinner and probably spend time in their cabins the rest of the evening. "We could go for a canoe ride?" he suggested.

Cat's eyes widened and she jerked up. "Yeah! Let's do that!"

And that was what they did. They gathered their things and made their way to the deck. Cat fetched the life jackets while Robbie got a boat ready. After settling in the boat, they rowed a good distance from the campgrounds.

"Robbie, did you bring the bag of bread?"

"No, I left it in a shelf at the dock. Didn't want our stuff to get wet."

"Phooey, I was going to feed the duckies," she pointed to some ducks in the pond.

"Next time, Kitty-Cat."

"Kk!" she perked up again.

"How has Tori and Jade been this week?" he stuck up some small talk.

"Ok. Jade's been busy with Beck problems and Tori seems to always be busy with Andre or music. They fight, but not that much to make me faint."

"I'm surprised you haven't fainted yet," Robbie admitted. He caught on to his words and worriedly glanced at Cat. They met eyes and broke into a laugh.

"Me too," she giggled.

"So what do you think senior year will be like?"

"I don't know. Just the same as all the other years I guess, but just our last. Oooh and then there's the Last Waltz and the senior showcase! And the song and dance and twirls and jumps! And-"

"Cat, you just gave me the run down to High School Musical 3."

"Oh, I watched that the other night with Tori and Jade!"

"Jade watched a Disney movie with you girls?"

"Well, she sat in the room while we watched it on Tori's laptop."

"Figures," Robbie nodded.

"I want our senior year to be like the Wildcats, though."

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"Because they were happy, and it was a happy ending," she simply stated.

"Yeah but there was still some drama," Robbie said.

"Drama is inevitable, Robbie," Cat's intellect started to show.

"Yes, yes it is," he smiled at her knowledge.

"I want that happy ending. The school, the future, the love," she almost whispered the last part. Robbie, however, heard it clearly.

"You will," he patted her knee. They stayed silent for a few seconds, smiling at each other before breaking gazes.

"Robbie?" Cat asked after they doodled in the water with their fingers.

"Yes, Kitty-Cat?"

"Why does your Mamaw hate me so much?"

"I thought we already established this?" he wondered.

"I know, but I just don't understand what I did wrong the first time we met."

"You did nothing wrong, Cat. You're perfect."

"Thanks," she blushed, "but why didn't she like me?"

"Because she didn't want to see her favorite grandson grow up," he sighed.

"Grow up?" she tilted her head, nonverbally asking him to continue.

"Like you know how a protective father never wants to see his little girl grow up, get married, and start a family of her own? Like that. She was afraid I'd do all those things with you." Even though he was only explaining, Robbie blushed at his own words. "My Mamaw thought we were together. She still does, actually…"

"Oh," Cat stifled a smile. "Well, you're grandma must really love you," was all she could muster.

"Don't worry, Cat. I've reassured her plenty of times that we're just friends."

That one stabbed her in the heart. Well, Robbie's too.

"Right, friends."

Robbie sensed the awkwardness so he decided to lighten up the mood.

"Hey, let's play a game!"

"Oooh ok!"

"How about I spy?"

"Me first! I spy with my little eye something… wet!"

"The water?"

"Wow you're good at this game!"

Robbie chuckled.

"Ok, I spy with my little eye something orange."

"A mango?"

"No, Cat, you have to say something around us that's orange that you think I spied."

"Oh, I thought we were just guessing," she genuinely said. It made sense to Robbie since her 'I spy' could have gone both ways; they were in the middle of the lake and water is obviously wet.

"You're so adorable, Kitty-Cat," he said to her.

"Well there's not much around, let's pick another game."

"Ok… hm, how about pirates?! Arrrrg!" he made a fake hook with one of his fingers and scrunched an eye close when making the noise.

"No! I don't want to play pirates with you!" Cat screamed terrifyingly; a little too much because she was so startled that she pulled herself back and away from Robbie as much as she could that he grew unsteady. Before they knew it, their reactions resulted in the boat tipping over and the two falling over board. Robbie and Cat splashed to the upside down canoe to hang on (their life jackets were keeping them afloat, they just wanted something to hold on to). When Cat and Robbie finally settled, she smacked him on the arm.

"Ow!"

"I told you I don't like playing pirates with you!" she scolded him.

"Sorry, Cat. I didn't know you'd be that startled," he chuckled. "Can you forgive me?"

She couldn't get mad at Robbie because one he didn't mean any harm and two his curly locks were a mess and it made him look silly. She decided to chuck a large amount of water to his face.

"There, now you're forgiven," she smirked.

"Oh, we're playing that game now?!" Robbie joked.

For the next few minutes they splashed water into each other's faces and laughed out their energy. They spent the remainder of their time in the water, floating around, making light conversation about anything and everything. Cat's random tangents of her brother's latest news in Idaho and the weird things he's been up to, to Robbie's latest medicinal prescriptions and comedy act with Rex. It was nearing sundown when the two decided to swim back to shore.

They pulled the boat on the dock, tied it up, and started toward the campgrounds.

"I guess we might have to call it a day a bit early since we're soaked from head to toe," Robbie noted. "Despite that the heat is slowly drying us."

"Yeah I guess," Cat giggled.

But they spoke too soon. One minute the area around them was settling into a nice cotton candy filled sky for a beautiful sunset, and the next - rain. No, it poured. That was California for you. Unpredictable weather. Robbie and Cat were surprised by the sudden contact with water again, though they weren't rushing under cover. They figured since they were wet already, what would be the use?

"It's raining!" Cat stuck her tongue out with her arms wide open.

"Don't you think we should get inside?" Robbie said using his arms as an umbrella.

"No," she simply answered, twirling in circles. "I like it out here." Robbie couldn't stop her, nor did he want to. She looked so blissful. He relaxed a bit, then spread his arms out and faced the sky. Rain was pouring over his face and for once he felt tranquil. He smiled. She was right, it was nice.

"Care to dance?" he flashed a lopsided grin and offered his hand. She gladly accepted it and they locked both hands and twirled in circles for what felt like hours but really was only a few seconds. They didn't realize where they were going and they slipped into a huge pile of muddy waters. Only that made their time even more exciting. They threw mud at each other and slipped and slide across that puddle, only to accidentally knock into each other because they slid into each other from opposite directions.

"Robbie look at your face!" Cat barely said in between gasping for air from her fits of laughter, grabbing on her sides from aching so much.

"Look at your face, Kitty-Cat!" He slapped some mud on her cheek.

The two friends laughed until they couldn't bear it any longer, trying to ease each other, and letting oxygen flow through their lungs. Sighing contently, they glanced at each other and smiled.

For a moment, he could have sworn that Cat was looking down at his lips, so he slightly leaned in. Cat noticed and could have sworn he too was looking at her, passion clearly written in his eyes. So she slightly leaned as well. Almost too soon, they both realized where this might have led to so they repelled at the same time.

"This was the best day ever," Cat said.

"Yeah, it was," Robbie agreed.

"Thanks, Robbie," Cat said as he helped her stand up. She gave him a hug and tried to express to him how much the day meant spending it together.

"See you tomorrow, Cat!" he waved before they parted ways to their respective cabins. In truth, Robbie didn't want to let go of her embrace. He didn't want this day to end, but wanting was so different than needing.

* * *

**That Night**

"Hey Robbie, where'd you head off to all day?" Andre asked.

"Oh, just hung out with Cat."

The three guys sat outside their cabin later that evening after the rain had subsided.

"Just hung out with Cat? You say that so plainly," Beck called out.

"Huh?"

"Don't act like you don't know what's going on," the guys teased him.

"But I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"Sure man, if you want to keep your little crush a secret, we'll stop," Andre winked.

"Crush? Whaaa- What?" Robbie grew nervous. "Goodnight!"

He hurriedly went inside and turned his light off.

"That boy's sprung," Andre told his Canadian friend.

"He sure is."

* * *

**A/N: Song Title - I Think You're Swell - It's a Cabbie chapter. Enough said.**


	11. Bad Boyz

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday. Family party and was just so busy. The good news is that this, I think, is one of the longest chapters of the entire story. Yup, it's a lot to take in. I'm glad you all liked Crazy Steve because in this chapter, two other special guests will have an appearance :)**

* * *

"Good morning my little mutants!" Sikowitz creaked while dashing into the theatre. "Today we'll be working on behind the scenes. Now, what does that mean? That you don't get to be on stage."

The freshmen looked at him, shocked.

"…BUT you do have talent," he reassured their sadness faces.

"Uh, Sikowitz… Maybe we should have the guest instructor take over," Andre suggested.

"Ok! I need to have my morning coconut and bagel anyway," he said before jumping out the window. Classic Sikowitz exit. A few seconds later, none other than Dale Squires entered the building.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jade stopped his tracks.

"What are you doing here?!" Beck demanded.

"Hey relax you guys, I said I was sorry, didn't I?" Dale defended.

"Yeah, after the fact," Robbie stated.

"Look I know you probably hate my guts, but that lady really knocked some sense into me. I mean whoever she was…"

Andre, Jade, Tori and Cat looked at each other and turned away for a moment, not making eye contact with Dale.

"She made me realize I was a bad guy and nowadays I'm doing right and giving people credit."

The six looked at each other, skeptical and unsure if they should believe him.

"I don't know…" Tori started.

"How do we know you're not tricking us again?" Beck questioned.

"I promise, I'm not going to take credit for anything I didn't do anymore."

"Prove it," Robbie said.

"How? What do you want me to do?"

"Eat a cookie without asking for milk."

They all looked at Cat, puzzled.

"What? Whenever I eat a cookie it gets me thirsty for milk," she said innocently.

"Look, I'm only here to help the kids with behind the scenes. I even brought some people to help me."

"Fine. You're good… for now," Jade stated and they agreed.

"Who's here to help?" Beck asked.

Dale called for two people to come in. One petite woman and a one familiar looking young man.

"Guys this is Monie. She's a hair and makeup personnel for many movie sets in Los Angeles. She'll be helping with costume and make-up."

"Yay! I love costume and make-up," Cat exclaimed.

"Oooh I love your hair," Monie commented. The two girls wandered off into la la land about hair and make-up, gathering the students who had the same passion back stage of the theater to learn about proper etiquette for stage shows. Back in the circle, Dale introduced his next help.

"And I don't know if you kids watch Internet shows but this is-"

"Freddie Benson of iCarly?!" Tori said.

Freddie took his sunglasses off and revealed himself.

"Yep. Hey, I remember you guys from Keenan Thompson's party," he pointed out.

"He remembers us! Freddie Benson remembers us!" Robbie exclaimed.

"I'm Andre, the one who hosted Keenan's party," Andre giddily shook his hand.

"Hey man, I'm Beck."

"Hi I'm Jade."

"And I'm Tori."

"I remember you, Tori. Who could forget those cheek bones?" Freddie attempted to flirt but failed.

"Thanks?" Tori didn't know how to answer really.

"And might I say, it's been a year but doiy-ing, you're still pretty," he winked.

"Ok, moving on," Tori was weirded out by the nerd.

"Freddie's here to help with Tech stuff. I'm assuming you're the tech genius?" Dale pointed at Robbie.

"And why would you think that?" Robbie asked slightly offended for Dale's stereotype.

"Why wouldn't he Shapiro?" Jade smirked.

"Fair enough," he said. "But Tori's a whiz at Tech Theater too."

"Pretty and smart? That's hot," Freddie said.

"Robbie, please take Freddie with you right now," Tori begged.

The nerds took a small group of students, along with Sinjin who had been attempting to flirt with freshmen girls, to the back panel above the theater to start their tech lesson. This left Dale, Tori, Jade, Beck, Andre and a handful of students to learn about directing.

A good hour passed and Dale was true to his word. He helped the kids out and gave them genuine advice. Though his slacker side was still the same; his buddy had called him and currently he was outside chatting away on the phone.

Tori and Andre noticed two of their friends were being distant, so per Tori's request, they decided to see what was up with the beloved couple.

"Sup Jade," Andre walked up to her after she helped a few freshmen with playwriting.

"Hey Andre. What's up?"

"Uh… I don't know, what's up with you?" he suddenly regretted approaching her.

"Quit the chizz, what do you want?" she demanded.

"Uh…" he hesitated. Jade figured him out right away.

"Listen, if this is about Beck, it's none of your business."

"What the? How'd you-?" he was surprised.

"Why else would you be scared?"

"Makes sense. But aren't I a friend? What's the matter?"

"You _are_ a friend. And if you know me, why would you ask? Did Vega put you up to this?"

He didn't respond.

"I knew it. Look, it's not yours or Tori's business for mine and Beck's relationship mishaps right now. Leave us alone. And if you really want to be a friend to me, maybe tell your buddy Beck to grow up."

"Dang girl," Andre said.

"Look," Jade sighed. "I know you mean well, but I'm just frustrated. You of all people would understand that we get wonky when there's a lot going on. Thanks but no thanks, Andre. I can handle this by myself."

"Ok, I respect that," he told her.

"And I don't mean to but in to your lives, but you should pay more attention to your little Latina friend more than mine and Beck's relationship. From what I hear, she's been bailing on you lately with no sure excuse."

Until that afternoon, Andre had been giving Tori the benefit of the doubt. Sure they spent their day off together, but what no one saw was Tori's daily disappearances and rescheduling with she and Andre's cd. He'd been patient, but secretly angry, though he was understandable and modest enough not to talk about it out loud.

"It was uh nice talking to you, Jade," Andre said, lost in thought, walking off to the grand piano at the orchestra pit.

Tori tried out her luck with Beck.

"Hey there… buddy," she play-chucked his shoulder.

"What's up?" Beck was unconvinced of her weirdness.

"Nothing, can't I just say hi to my buddy, eh?" Tori chuckled.

"Eh?"

"Yeah, 'cause you're Canadian," she said.

"Ok," he chuckled. "What's up Tori?"

"You and Jade," she sighed.

"Don't worry about it," he suddenly grew serious.

"But-"

"Tori, for real. Jade doesn't like you on most days, so I'm sure your meddling'll disturb her. Just let us handle this on our own."

"I'm just concerned that's all."

"That's real nice of you, but just let us be," he said before walking off.

"Mail time!" Lane stepped into the theater distributing care packages and letters from people's families. Everyone was working in their respective groups contently, Robbie with the techies and Cat with the designers.

"Oh Cat," Lane sing-songed.

"Yes?" She turned around revealing a pretty puppy-faced mask on the current student she was applying make-up to.

"Cute puppy," Lane pointed.

"What?! Puppy?" the boy turned to face the vanity mirror. "I thought we were practicing zombie masks?!" The boy flipped out and walked off angrily.

"Hey Lane, you want me to make you a pretty puppy face? Or a zombie mask?" Cat offered.

"Maybe next time, Cat."

"Kk." She wasn't fazed by it.

"But I do have a care package for you. Special delivery from your Nonna." Lane handed her a mid-sized box. She wondered what it was.

"Hm, I thought I told Nonna not to buy from the Sky Store anymore," Cat told herself.

"So that's where you got your obsession from," Lane said.

"No, actually I got her addicted, hehe."

"Oi. Well, what did she bring you?"

"I don't know… Oh! What if it's bibble! I love bibble!"

"If it's bibble I'm going to have to confiscate it."

"No!" she embraced her box.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," he motioned for her to open the package.

Cat slowly started ripping off the tape and peeked inside. Whatever she saw made her beam with excitement. She tore the package apart and was holding on to two folded garment bags.

"Yay! It's better than bibble!" she cried to her guidance counselor.

"What is that?"

"Pajelehoochos!"

"Paje-what?" Lane was confused.

"Pajelehoochos!" she repeated.

"Ok, well, it's not bibble so I guess you're good. Oh wait," Lane found a note on the floor. "I think your Nonna put a note inside."

"Thanks Lane!" Cat grabbed the note and ran up to the control panel to tell Robbie the exciting news.

"Robbieeeee!" the perky redhead jumped in circles.

"Is she always this… bouncy?" Freddie asked Sinjin.

"Yup. Especially near Robbie. Come on freshmen, let's work the lighting behind the curtains and give these two a minute," Sinjin ordered Freddie and everyone to leave the booth.

"Hey Kitty-Cat, you're looking giddy," he smiled.

"That's because I feel giddy hehe."

"Whatcha got there?" he pointed at the two garment bags.

"Oh! That's what I came to tell you. Look, my Nonna brought me pajelehoochos!"

"What?! That's rad cool!"

"And look, she also gave me a note," she handed it to him. She was too busy opening one bag and twirling her pajelehoocho around in front of her.

"What does the note say?"

"I don't I never read it. Read it for me please?" she asked, still twirling.

Robbie opened the envelope and pulled out the note.

"It says, _'Dear Kitty, hope you're having lots of fun at camp. Don't forget to put some sun block on before you swim. And I thought since you had a hundred of these, I'd send you a pajelehoocho. And I packed an extra one for your boyfriend Robbie since you told me he likes them too. Love, Nonna.'_"

After Robbie finished reading, he started growing nervous. _Her Nonna thought we were dating? _He thought to himself. _Cat talks about me? Wait, did she not deny that we were a couple?_

Cat at the same time grew wide-eyed, a lopsided grin plastered across her face.

"That means this second one is for you!" she shrieked and tossed it to him. She had completely disregarded the part when her Nonna dubbed Robbie her 'boyfriend' on accident. Or was it?

Robbie didn't bother to bring it up, instead he took his pajelehoocho out of its garment bag and checked it out.

"Can we put them on?! She asked.

"Sure," Robbie said.

They put their pajelehoochos on over their clothes for now, and checked each other out.

"They're pajamas!"

"They're jeans!"

"They're leggings!"

"It's a hoodie!"

"It's a poncho!"

"It's the Pajelehoocho!" they boy exclaimed while throwing their arms out. Cat jumped on Robbie just like she did the night they first wore these suits together and he twirled her in excitement. What was he nervous about? _Her Nonna made an honest mistake,_ Robbie told himself. _She may have thought we were dating, but anyone can see that we're just really good friends_.

After a minute, Cat left to go show off her pajelehoocho. Freddie and Sinjin came back up to the control panel and took one good look at Robbie before laughing in fits.

"Dude what are you wearing?" Freddie managed to say in between laughs.

"A Pajelehoocho," Robbie said proudly.

"Why?"

"Because Cat likes them so Robbie does too," Sinjin dried his wet eyes from laughing so hard.

"Not true! They're very comfortable," Robbie defended.

"But they look god awful," Freddie held up the poncho part of the suit.

"They're not so bad," Robbie tried reasoning.

"Come on Robbie, just admit it, you like them to please Cat," Sinjin cornered him.

Freddie and Sinjin were waiting on an answer. Robbie looked between them before sighing.

"I admit, I wore it first for Cat, but I really do think they're neat," he confessed.

"See now was that hard to say?" Freddie joked. "Wait, you like crazy redhead?"

"She is not crazy," Robbie hissed.

"Oooh" the boys said.

"I take that as a yes," Freddie joked. "That's adorable. Now that I see it, you two would look adorable together. Actually what am I saying, I thought you two were dating at Keenan Thompson's party. She was the only one who liked your raps and she defended you when you got hurt."

Robbie blushed, remember that night.

"Did you ever tell her how you feel?"

"Yeah but she didn't give him the time of day," Sinjin said.

"Ouch."

"No, we just agreed to be friends. She's my best friend. It'd be weird to date her."

"But it's not weird to kiss her?"

"Wait, they kissed?!" Freddie was taken aback.

"Yup. They ditched their dates to kiss. I mean I was Cat's date, but it's cool, Robbie's date was this pretty Spanish girl who loved my sock puppets," Sinjin told him.

Freddie really wasn't interested in Sinjin's sock puppets, but he was intrigued by the kiss.

"Robbie, maybe you should listen to Sinjin, he seems like he knows you two well enough to sense there's something going on," Freddie said before his phone rang. "Uhoh, it's the iCarly crew. Gotta take this... 'Hello? Hey Carls, what's up? What? Well who let Sam eat her pork chops near my camera?! You left her and Gibby in charge?!...'"

Freddie excused himself and continued to yell at his phone. Since they were alone now, Robbie and Sinjin decided to carry on the conversation.

"Why can't you just admit you like Cat?"

"Because l don't like Cat," Robbie played with his poncho.

"Oh that's right, you _love_ her," Sinjin corrected himself.

"Sinjin, go away," Robbie was annoyed.

"Ok, but I'm just saying. We nerds, no matter how much time has changed, will always get the short end of the stick. Just this once, you're one in a hundred who actually has a shot with someone incredible. Why take the safe route when us nerds have been safe our whole lives?"

Sinjin left that thought lingering in Robbie's mind the rest of the workshop. Deep down, Robbie was afraid to admit or resurface crushed feelings. He was safe in the friend zone, they both were. That's what they agreed upon. But maybe, Sinjin had a point.

After dinner, the gang stuck around the hall to hangout for a bit. Jade and Beck went on a lengthy rant to each other, getting mad at the smallest things, subliminally relating them to their bigger problem.

"I thought you'd be mature about it by now?"

"I am being mature!"

"Really? Getting even is mature? That's so adult like of you, Jade."

"Don't think for one second it's only my fault. You got jealous too!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I wasn't jealous?!"

"Bite me, of course you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Fine, act like a child. Good night!" She slammed the door as she walked off to her cabin.

Beck sat there, stressed and exhausted.

"Beck?" Andre approached the situation.

"I'm tired of this," Beck mumbled to himself before walking out.

"That was awkward," Cat said.

"Yup," Robbie agreed.

"What has gotten into Beck and Jade?" Tori asked.

"Man their relationship is on rough waters," Andre said.

"Water? But they weren't swimming?" Cat was confused.

"It's a figure of speech, Cat," Andre explained. They could tell he was getting fed up as well.

"Oh. Kk," she smiled.

Andre walked over to the piano in the other side of the hall and mindlessly played a few chords. Tori walked over to him and leaned on the piano.

"Hey 'Dre."

"Sup, Tor."

"Want to practice some songs?"

"I don't know, do you have time?"

"Yeah, of course I do right now. Why are you saying that?" she was slightly offended.

"Well the last two times I thought you had time we cut the sessions short. In the past week combined we barely put in 2 hours of rehearsal together."

"Look, I'm sorry Andre, but I'm here now. Let's practice!" she hoped he would stop asking questions and move on.

Reluctant, but still willing to work with his best friend, he sat at the piano. They were about rehearsing 'Faster Than Boyz' when Tori's phone rang.

_'Cause I'm movin' faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (boys)_

_You're basically a disaster, 'saster, you leave me no choice (no choice)_

_You leave me no, _

_No no, no no- o-woah._

_Yeah you, you've got to g-_

**_*ring*_**

"Wow, I didn't get to play one full song and your stupid pear phone rings," he says bitterly.

"Sorry 'Dre, I'm just really busy," she opened her phone to view the message.

"Busy with what?" Ditching your best friend?!" he started to raise her voice.

"Look 'Dre, I'm really sorry. Something came up," she said after reading her text.

"What? An egg emergency in the kitchen? A cabin with bed bugs? Trina burning the house down? You're lucky I don't ask questions, but what in the name of gravy are you so busy with that you can't even spend one full hour with me?"

Tori would have responded, but she was torn. She knew she was hurting her best friend by lying to him, but she still had not fully come up with a decision for Kojak's offer. Lately she's been meeting with him and his famous clients, all convincing her little by little to sign with him, though she was always hesitant at the end because in the back of her mind, she didn't want to betray Andre.

"Look Andre, I'll explain everything to you later, ok?" Tori begged him to understand.

"Nah just forget it, practice is cancelled tonight. I'm going to bed." Andre walked out of the room leaving Tori, Cat and Robbie behind.

"I think I better head back. Both my buddies are in a sour mood," Robbie told Cat.

"Just don't get punched in the face, Rob. They're mad you know," Cat patted his shoulder.

"I'll try not to," he smiled at her concern. "Goodnight, ladies."

Robbie left, leaving Cat and a frozen Tori; she still hadn't moved or said anything since Andre stormed off.

"Hello? Tori?" Cat waved a hand in front of her.

She didn't move.

"Look at me, I'm dancing with my arms, weee," she tried catching her attention with her peculiar ways.

"I'm Pajelehoocho woman! Watch me be all bouncy!" she started hopping in circles around Tori.

But she still didn't speak.

Cat stopped bouncing and was about to give up since she couldn't catch the Latina's attention. But she had one last idea.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

"Ow! Cat! What was that for?!" Tori covered her ears.

"Well it got your attention so it worked!" Cat praised herself for screaming in her friend's ear.

"Sorry," she sighed. Tori slumped on the piano chair. "I've just never seen Andre so furious like that."

"Well, why are you always ditching him?" Cat sat next to her.

"Can you keep a secret?" Tori was desperate.

"Oooh I love secrets! Did you know that Robbie shaves his legs with girly shaving cream?"

"How do you know that? That's gross!"

"Because! When we had a sleep over one time I realized we both use the tropical smelling shaving cream," Cat explained.

"You and Robbie have sleepovers?" Tori speculated.

_Oh no,_ Cat thought. _I don't think anyone knew that. I mean, that's how Robbie knew I kept candy in my bra. Which reminds me I need to buy some more licorice and gum drops._

"What's your secret?" Cat innocently asked.

If Tori wasn't stressed enough, she would have kept interrogating Cat, but her friend was offering her time so she tried to let stuff out.

"Say hypothetically, that you get an opportunity to do something that could make you happy right now, but maybe in the long run it won't, for you and for someone else."

"Whaaaa?"

"Look," Tori explained in simply, ""I have this opportunity to follow my dreams, but only by myself. I mean, Andre and I were supposed to make it big together, not separate. I'm afraid of how this would ruin our friendship and relationship."

"So you're scared that Andre will hate you?"

"I'm scared I'll lose him."

"Me too," Cat mumbled.

"What?"

Cat didn't want to tell her about her tangled mess with a certain boy, so she turned it back to Tori. "It's only fair for you to figure out what you want, Tori. If he's a real friend, he'd understand. So why are you scared?"

"Because… what if I'm not going to make it? I was safe and sure to have someone to lean on when it was Andre and I. But on my own? I'll be too scared. What if I did all this for nothing and I had to risk our friendship and relationship for something I did in vain?"

"I don't know, Tori," Cat said quietly. "I really don't know."

"Aren't you supposed to go somewhere?"

"Yeah, I was. But now, I'm not really feeling it."

*ring*

"Trina." She showed Cat.

"I'm going to see if Jade's ok. It's been long enough," Cat said as she got up.

"Thanks for the talk, Cat," Tori gave her a weak smile.

"See you in the cabin, Tor," she waved before stepping out.

_Hey Trina_

_Hey Tor, why the sour puss?_

_I think Andre and I got into a fight._

_Oh, you told him?_

_Not really._

_Then why are you two fighting?_

_Because Beck and Jade are fighting._

_That doesn't make any sense, Tor._

_They're fighting causes a lot of tension between us. I'm surprised Cat hasn't fainted yet._

_But what does that have to do with you and Andre?_

_Maybe he got sensitive because of the fighting and lashed out._

_No, maybe he really __**is **__fed up with your excuses, Tori. Give the guy a break. You __**are**__ keeping secrets from him anyways._

_You think this is MY FAULT?!_

_I never said that._

_You're practically saying it between words, Tri. I thought you were on my side?!_

_Wow Tori, someone's joined the hostility train._

_It's not my fault though. I didn't ask for this opportunity, it was handed to me._

_So you're taking it?_

_No, I didn't say that._

_So you're not?_

_No, I didn't say that either._

_So then what is it?_

_Stop pressuring me, Trina!_

_Stop yelling at me, Tori!_

_You're supposed to be helping me!_

_I'm not your baby sitter Tori. I can't make your big girl decisions for you. You have to figure that on your own._

_But I don't wanna. Trina help me please!_

_No Tori, I can't help you._

_(Tori starts to blow her cap) UGH YOU NEVER HELP ME OUT, TRINA! JUST ONCE I WANT YOU TO BE A REAL BIG SISTER AND LOOK OUT FOR ME!_

_(Trina is speechless)_

_Sorry, Trina…_

_No, shut up, Tori. Look, I'm sorry your little perfect world is slowing crashing down, but reality check, you never wanted me around and you always had it better than me. What I would give to have your life and talents for one minute. Don't go blaming your chizz on me. And if calling to genuinely check up on your little sister not because I'm bored or waiting for something leads to false accusations, then I'm sorry that I bothered you!_

_Wait, Tri-_

_*Click*_

"I deserved that," Tori said to herself.

* * *

**A/N: Song Title - Bad Boyz - nothing really to do with boys in general, just that this chapter is when the bad things start to take over. Brace yourselves for the coming chapters!**


	12. You Don't Know Me

**A/N: Sorry for forgetting to update yesterday. I was super busy. I promise from now til the last chapter to update everyday!**

* * *

"Let's get back to the music scene, boys and girls," Shawn Quincy told the class.

"Now, where are Andre and Tori?"

"Right here!" Tori hurried inside, Andre in tow. "We're here."

"Sorry we're late. Someone here doesn't know the meaning of dropping the conversation," Andre spited his Latina friend.

"Andre, I just want to talk to you," Tori complained.

"Well I don't want to here it."

"None of us do!" Jade yelled from the back of the room. She, Cat, Robbie and Beck had gotten to the room earlier waiting for the two to finally arrive.

"Can we just get on with the workshop?" Andre agreed with Jade.

"Yes, please! Now today we're going to work on putting on a show. It's just expressing your emotions with your voice, but with your body language as well. Kids, if you would please…"

Tori, Andre, Jade and Cat took the stage. They were about to perform the same routine for "All I Want Is Everything."

"Make sure your shoe's are tied, Tori," Jade smirked.

"I know," Tori groaned.

"Yeah, you might poke someone's eyes out!" Cat cheerfully reminded her.

"I know," she said through gritted teeth.

"Wouldn't want to hurt anybody and send us all to jail," Andre scoffed.

"Could we just please get this over with?!"

The music started, the song was sung – this time they made it to the end – and they held their final pose. The freshmen and Shawn Quincy were impressed.

"Wow, that's amazing you guys. Tori, you especially. No wonder Kojak's green lighting you," Shawn Quincy shared before taking the stage again.

"What?"

"Kojak?"

"What is he talking about, Tori?"

Tori was caught in a heap of interrogation.

"Uhhh… Look, it's Ke$ha!" she pointed onward. The gang turned around, being fooled by her diversion, and when they were distracted, Tori ran off to the stage with Shawn Quincy, helping him the rest of the workshop. Jade and Andre were watching her intently, trying to decipher what Shawn Quincy had meant. Beck and Robbie were distracted in their own thoughts, though they was still curious to know. And Cat, well… She was oblivious for now.

"Alright, great job everyone. You kids get the point now. So if you plan on singing for the Final Curtain, be sure to give 'em a show," Shawn Quincy concluded his lesson. "See you kids tomorrow."

Shawn Quincy and the rest of the freshmen were hurrying out of the room, ready for dinner. It was a long and exhausting day and people just wanted to sleep in their beds. Including Tori. The first moment she got, she made a beeline for the door, but unfortunately was stopped by some familiar faces.

"Not so fast," Beck grabbed her.

"And where do you think you're going?" Andre closed the door.

"To the main hall. It's dinner time," Tori timidly answered.

"Oooh Dinner time!"

"Cat, down," Jade ordered her.

Cat immediately scrambled behind Robbie, whimpering like a puppy that just got scolded.

"What was Shawn Quincy talking about, Tori?" Andre sternly asked.

"Yeah, Vega. Are you hiding something from us?" Jade interrogated.

"N-no, why would you think that?" she nervously chuckled.

"Why'd you stutter?" Andre raised an eyebrow.

Tori cleared her throat to compose herself. "I'm not stuttering."

"Tor, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt right now. What's going on?" he started growing impatient.

"Nothing is going on," she defended.

"They why have you been acting all shady and wonky?"

"What? Psh, no I'm not," she horribly faked.

"You guys, let's try to work this out," Cat stepped in.

"Yeah Cat, that's a great idea," Jade sarcastically said, making it obvious to everyone that that was what they were doing already – or at least attempting to do.

"Tori, you need to tell us what's wrong. Maybe we can help you," Beck suggested.

"There's nothing to say," She lied.

"So you're willing to risk this friendship over a dumb secret?" Andre didn't buy anything she was saying.

"It's not dumb, it's my life," Tori was offended.

"Oh come on, Tori," Beck started. "Why are you messing up your friendship with Andre for something so secretive?"

"You're one to talk," Jade scoffed.

"Excuse me?" Beck was appalled.

"What?" Jade asked in her annoyed voice.

"What was that remark?" he questioned his girlfriend.

"The truth, Beck."

"The truth?"

The room fell silent. Cat started showing worry, Robbie was panicked, and Tori and Andre had no idea how their argument transitioned to Jade and Beck.

"Don't play dumb with me, Beck. I know there's something you're not saying. I've been letting it go since we got here, but now I'm starting to think it has to do with our fights lately."

"Jade, can we not talk about this right now?"

"Why not?"

"Because we're talking about Andre and Tori."

"No, we're done. Tori doesn't want to grow up and tell me what's up. So go on…" Andre said.

"There's nothing to say!" Tori defended. But it transitioned back to Beck and Jade.

"Well Beck, maybe you need some growing up as well."

"I am the mature one here. At least I didn't purposely get my girlfriend jealous to prove a point."

"A point that I've been trying to tell you when we first dated. I get jealous because…"

Everyone was waiting for an answer.

"Because I love you!"

Andre, Tori and Robbie had shock written in their faces. They never saw an affectionate side to Jade, nor have they ever heard her say those words. Cat, on the other hand, has seen the softer side of Jade, so the crooks of her lips rose slightly forming a faint smile.

"But did you really have to kiss another guy in front of me?!"

"You let ganks throw themselves at you everyday! Vega included."

"Hey!" Tori was offended.

"Stay out of this, Tori!" Jade glared at her. That shut her up.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I can't control when girls mob me. And for the last time, Tori and I are just friends."

"Does Tori know that?"

"Yeah!"

"Tori, stay out of this," Beck told her. "Yes," he told his girlfriend.

"Beck, I know there's something else. Why don't you just tell me?"

"Can't we talk about this later? Or in private?" he begged.

"No, I mean these are your friends, why not talk about it in front of them."

"They're your friends too."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I only hangout with them because you do! Rarely do I consider them an acquaintance!"

"Well," Andre was appalled.

"Hurtful," Tori muttered.

"I'm used to it," Robbie sighed.

"Woof," Cat acted like a dog, remembering Jade called her a pet one time.

"What is going on with you?" Jade showed desperation in her eyes. Something only Tori and Cat have seen on separate occasions. When Jade broke down in Tori's living room after breaking up with Beck, and when Jade wanted Cat to go with her to spy on his 'opposite' date with Tori. When Beck witnessed it himself, he too gave in.

"Fine," he let out a huge sigh. "I've been thinking about a lot of things lately."

"Like the future?" Andre asked.

"Exactly," Beck said. "Andre is the only one that kind of knows, but he doesn't even know the gist of it."  
Tori, Robbie and Cat looked at Andre.

"What? I have no idea what Beck is talking about, I swear," he put his hands up like he was surrendering. "Your guess is just as good as mine." They focused their attention back to the couple.

"It's just, it's our last year at Hollywood Arts, our last sure summer together, and college and the future is right in front of us, on the fast lane. And-"

"Wait, what do you mean last 'sure' summer together?" Jade speculated.

"You can't guarantee the future, babe…"

"No, don't soften me up. Tell me what you mean by that," she demanded.

Beck grunted. He was cornered and he knew he couldn't leave that room until he just let his thoughts out.

"How do I really know if I'll be with you two years from now, ten years from now? We've broken up and gotten back together more than Sikowitz drinks coconuts on a good day."

"Hehe, coconuts," Cat giggled.

Robbie grabbed Cat's waist to mentally tell her to pay attention. She slightly blushed, but immediately grew serious and listened to Beck.

"How do we know that this time is for real? What if this relationship is only a high school thing? That our expiration date is coming up, especially since we're going to college next year or gunning for our acting dreams after Hollywood Arts?"  
"So you're saying you don't think our relationship is strong enough to last?" Jade's voice was so vulnerable.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is the future is a surprise. What if we get accepted to separate colleges? Or better yet, what if we both become actors? The distance and time away form each other, how would that work out?"

"You work it out, that's just what couples do, Beck," Jade started to tear up, but she held back falling tears.

"That's so hard," he admitted. "I'm not as tough as you think…"

"No, you're not," Jade retorted. "And you're not as passionate as I thought you were either."

"What?"

"Uh oh."

"Oh no."

"Eeeep!"

"Babe, what are you talking about?"

"Don't call me Babe if you don't mean it."

"What are you talking about, of course I do."

"You do? How do you mean something to someone when you're numbering the days with them? Beck, you're giving our relationship an expiration date. You may not think that but subconsciously you're already erasing me from the future."

"That's not what I'm doing."

"Yes it is! You're so worried about what's going to happen to you that you just want to cut off all the things that could possibly tie you to any permanence. And you're distancing yourself to prepare for the cut off. Tell me that's not what you're doing."

Jade walked closer to Beck, her was growing nervous. Cat, not bearing to stand in silence, jumped between them.

"You guys, please stop fighting. You love each other," she begged, almost ready to cry.

"I thought he loved me, Cat."

"I do!" Beck shouted.

"He do!" she repeated.

"He does," Robbie corrected Cat.

"Oh… he does!" Cat told Jade.

"No Cat, because if he did, he wouldn't even think about breaking up with me."

"Who said anything about breaking up?" Beck said.

"So you're saying you're not thinking about our future together after high school? College? Our careers?"

No answer.

"I thought I knew you, and I thought you knew me. But you don't know me."

"I know you're scared about this relationship too."

"I'm always scared of losing you, but never once do I ever think of breaking up with you."

"You guys, no," Cat started hyperventilating, tugging on Beck's sleeve. Robbie dragged Cat away from the couple and held on to her hand. She squeezed it so hard that his hand was losing feeling, but he knew he had to be strong for an anxious Cat.

"Jade, what are you saying?" this time desperation was written in his eyes.

"Jade was on the verge of tears. It took all her courage not to break down at her next statement.

"Why do we have to wait until the end of senior year, Beck? Huh? In fact," she breathed, "why do we have to wait until the end of the summer? Let's just end it now."

Andre, Tori, Robbie and Cat gaped at Jade's decision. Their jaws dropped. IT was so intense that yes, Cat fainted.

"Uhoh, lil' Red's down."

"Tori, go get somebody," Robbie ordered her. He knelt down to care for Cat while their two friends were breaking up.

"Jade you don't mean that," Beck grabbed her hands, desperate to hold on to her.

"How can I believe that you meant anything you've said to me in this relationship when in the back of your mind you had doubts that we wouldn't be together forever?"

"Jade… I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, Beck." Tears started to fall and she wasn't going to stop them. "I'm sorry that I wasn't good enough for you to see a future with."

"Don't say that."

"I'm sorry that I wasted your time."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he pleaded.

But she let go of his grasp.

"You know what, I'm most sorry that you're the same scared little boy who would rather be the cool one than fall in love."

Jade walked away, sobbing, not holding anything back, letting Beck hear her cries as she walked towards her cabin to cry herself to sleep. Beck stood in his place, not moving, realizing that their relationship was over. Tori walked in a second later with Luther.

"Tori, why'd you bring the janitor? I told you to get help," Robbie was worried for Cat.

"I did, and he was the closest adult."

"Ugh, I'll go find someone else," Robbie got up and told Tori and Andre to stay with her. Luther had nothing to do so he stayed in the room with them.

Tori and Andre noticed Beck still frozen. Andre nodded to her so she approached him.

"Beck?"

…Nothing…

"It's going to be ok," she told him. After a moment, he spoke.

"No, it's not."

With that, he walked out.

Tori went back to Andre and Cat.

"I actually feel horrible for Jade right now," she told Andre.

"We're not finished talking either, Tor."

Tori reluctantly nodded. She was saved from a conversation when Robbie ran inside with Lane in tow. Lane walked up to a fainted Cat; Robbie, Tori and Andre standing to the side. Lane looks up at a curious janitor holding a mop.

"Luther, why?" Lane said.

Tori, Andre and Robbie stifled a laugh.

"It's not me!" Luther defended.

"How did this happen?" Lane asked the teens.

"Anxiety attack probably," Robbie said.

"Anxiety? But how?" their counselor wondered.

They looked at each other, realizing that two of their friends would be sleeping with broken hearts tonight. It was the end of the third week, and their 'fun summer' wasn't so fun anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Song title - You Don't Know Me - Well, this was the Bade break-up, and ironic that the song was sung in the episode they got back together.**


	13. The Joke Is On You

**A/N: Hey. Yeah... remember when I said I'd publish every day? So last night, I got a random visit from a friend here, so I kind of stayed out pretty late. Sorry about that. If I have time after work tonight, I'll post twice today.**

**Quick shoutouts: I'm reading a few fics (I need to review them because they're awesome) and wanted to suggest them to you. Too lazy to look up the titles, but the authors are Flamekat, sshaw101, Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness, and morecupcakesplz. Check out their profiles and read their most recent fics. To you four, I will have a review for your stories soon!**

* * *

The weekend wasn't a pleasant one. The girls avoided the boys, and the boys avoided the girls. Not everyone was fighting – for now – it was just easier to avoid the other person for the sake of a friend's emotional break down.

Tori and Cat stayed in their cabin for the most part. They weren't technically comforting Jade, they just knew she didn't want to be completely alone. The only times they'd leave were for meals and if Jade were to cry. Cat couldn't listen to her best friend's heartbreaking sobs, nor did Tori know what to do. So the two would simply let her be.

On the other side, Robbie and Andre tried to distract Beck. They took him for a hike, they rowed a canoe, and they tried a lot of energy-exerted tasks, because they knew Beck would vent well that way. Beck would barely say a word, but he'd exert all his strength to whatever activity Andre and Robbie invited him to do that day.

Andre was still thinking about Tori and the secret that she's keeping form him. He started to doubt many things, that maybe it was something he did that she was keeping from him. But after thinking long and hard, he concluded that he had done nothing to anger her. So he was always going back to square one figuring out this secret of hers.

Tori, on the other hand, was drowning in guilt. Throughout the weekend, she would take a quick phone call or meet with Kojak when she and Cat left the cabin for lunch. Kojak was at this point drawing up a contract and urging Tori to take a look at it and hopefully sign it. But in the back of her mind, Andre was in there, and she still could not surely sign anything.

Robbie was internally sorting out his feelings for Cat. He reflected back on how lately they've been extra friendly and many people are mistaking them as a couple, their grandmothers included. He thought back on what Sinjin and Freddie had told him, what he'd been noticing, and that Andre and Beck had noticed too. He thought back on the CowWow, the song he sung, all the moments they had this year and years back. He was confused, and scared, and yearning for a solution to his feelings.

Cat witnessed her worse nightmare in the form of her best friends. She thought back to the night she and Tori had a brief chat, that it might have something to do with Tori's future, and how it's affecting Tori and Andre's friendship. That scared Cat. She would die without Robbie by her side. He was her best friend. Then she saw how Beck was worried about his future and how vulnerable Jade became in the face of the future of their relationship. How one minute they were a couple, the next they were arguing, and then they broke up. Jade cried buckets because she dumped her best friend and the love of her life. This was what Cat feared the most. She didn't know if she could handle heartbreak. Especially from Robbie.

It was the final Monday of camp and Lane, along with other staff, had to leave the campgrounds for the majority of the day to purchase materials and food for the Final Curtain. Leaving Sikowitz and his students in charge. That week, a majority of everyone's time would be spent preparing for their performances. There were four performances by the freshmen and one final number by Sikowitz's favorite kids. At around Dinnertime, Sikowitz decided to have a group workshop with everyone in the main hall. He figured the freshmen had gone through three weeks of intense workshops, that they might have had more questions to ask the gang before the end of camp.

There was obvious awkward air between the six friends, something even Sinjin and Burf could sense. Still, they were started off civil in front of the freshmen.

"Good evening children. We hope you've had a great workshop at camp these past few weeks. This week will be all about rehearsing for the Final Curtain. Now, this will be one of your final chances to ask questions to our staff. They've grasped the opportunities and resources at Hollywood Arts more than anyone I've met so take advantage of asking them questions about the school, performances, etcetera."

His six students took seats center stage. Beck was on one end, following Andre, Robbie, Tori, Cat, and Jade on the opposite end.

"OK, so who has a question?" Robbie asked.

A kid in the back raised their hand. He was a lanky kid with bottle cap glasses.

"Um, s-say you're n-not really a confident person. It's because people see you so d-differently. Especially at an Arts school, individuality is an important t-thing. How do people who aren't as in the 'in crowd' fit in?"

"Story of my life," Sinjin said standing in the back with Sikowitz and Burf.

"Uh, well," Robbie started. This question, in all honesty, probably triggered Robbie, Jade and Cat the most, since they were pretty different from the typical musical, pop star and actor of friends Tori, Andre and Beck were. "If you are comfortable in your own skin, there shouldn't be any reason you should be ashamed or embarrassed of yourself."

"Yeah, I mean, Robbie's a nerd, but he's a friend, so we hangout with him," Andre stated.

"Thanks man," Robbie emotionlessly said. The 'nerd' part didn't really make him smile, but he appreciated the thought. Robbie sat back down.

"Nerds are cool, hehe," Cat commented.

"Yeah, especially puppet boy, huh?" Jade smirked. Cat turned red. "Look, I'm not the nicest person in the world…"

"Uhuh."

"Oh yeah."

"Yup."

Jade glared at Tori, Andre and Beck.

"But I'm doing what I love at Hollywood Arts, and I'm accepted by it. So deal with it."

"And I'm just happy all the time," Cat chimed in.

"Sadly, this perky redhead is probably my polar opposite, but we're accepted because of our talents."

"Yeah, I mean, normal's boring," Andre said.

"And so is easy. Easy's boring," Beck added.

"Just be you. Let your individuality show. That's why you got accepted into Hollywood Arts, right?" Tori asked them. The kids nodded, a sigh of relief spread across the room.

Another kid shot their hand up.

"So, what do you do about stage fright?"

"Don't have any," Jade bluntly stated.

"Great advice Jade," Beck sarcastically commented.

She shot him a dirty look.

"If you've got stage fright, think of a happy place!" Cat said.

"Or focus on someone or something in the room to calm you down," Robbie said.

"If you're acting, make believe that your character doesn't have stage fright. That's good acting," Beck mentioned.

"Just get lost in the music, and all your worries will disappear," Andre added.

"If you're singing a song that means a lot to you, don't be afraid to express yourself. Just think how much it'd mean for someone to hear a song that can inspire them too," Tori said.

"And if all else fails, be confident, make believe you're not scared. Like I said, don't have stage fright, don't even think about it," Jade concluded. "Next question."

A kid in the front row, who had been observing their behavior, raised her hand.

"This question is for all of you. What about friendship?"

They fell silent.

"What about it?" Cat innocently asked.

"Like… has it affected your dreams, how important is it? I mean, you guys must be friends, right?"

"On good days," Jade shrugged.

"Well," Tori started. "We are friends, to answer that question. And our friendship is very important to each one of us in our own ways."

Andre scoffed. Tori heard and turned around, giving him a confused stare.

"Yes, Andre?" she asked.

"Exactly how important is friendship to you, Tori?" he put her on the spot light.

"Very," she told him. "So much that I care more about my friends' feelings than my own."

"Oh really?" Jade butted in. "So much that you have to lie to not hurt feelings?"

"Yeah, maybe it's better that way. So your friends won't have to hear it and get hurt," Beck chimed in.

"Since when did you start defending Tori?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying," he defended himself.

"Jade," Cat whimpered. Jade slightly backed off.

"Well, what's so bad about telling the truth?" Robbie said out of nowhere.

"What?" Cat turned to him.

"Why do we have to pretend the truth isn't there when it is?"

"Yeah, Shapiro's right," Jade admitted. "Did I just say that?"

"No, you're right, Jade. Robbie has a point," Andre added.

"Who said anything about pretending?" Tori asked.

"Pretending, white lies, excuses- they're all the same," Jade claimed.

"But that's not fair, what if we do that to protect the people we care about?" Beck said.

"Like I've said to Vega before, how is the truth not fair?" Jade posed.

"What if we care too much about our relationships to do anything to affect it?" Cat said.

"I think that's a pathetic excuse," Robbie chimed in.

Andre and Jade smiled at Robbie for being so confident as well as agreeing with him.

"Robbie?!" Cat was offended.

"If friends really cared about each other, they would just be honest, I mean you'd work it out, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, what Robbie said," Jade smugly grinned.

"That's what's up," Andre agreed.

"Can't you see that the decisions some of us have to make are a hundred times harder because we care about the people we love?" Beck said.

"If you love someone so much it shouldn't be hard to make any decisions."

"But this is our future we're talking about, it's tough," Tori sighed.

"Tough on you or your friends?" Andre speculated.

"Both!" Cat shrieked.

"Ahem!" Sinjin cleared his throat. They realized they were indirectly arguing in front of everyone. "What they're trying to say is that friendship is hard in the Arts, but get some genuine friends and you'll work it through the good _and_ the bad." He emphasized the last part on his friends.

"Uh, we have time for one more question," Sikowitz hoped it wouldn't be a bad question.

"Friends seem like easier people to deal with than family. So how do we deal with that?" a kid asked.

"Well some family are very supportive," Andre said. He was probably the only one between all his friends who had a completely supportive family. The others had at least one family member who disapproved or tried up-showing them.

"And some are not so supportive," Robbie added.

"How do you deal with that?" another student asked.

"You don't. You just become a spotlight hogging stage gank," Jade said. "You up-show everyone, even a sibling who, not to mention, was one of the reasons for you attending this school," she slowly turned her head and glared at a particular brunette.

"Whoa, Jade defending Trina, that's not something you see everyday," Andre told Robbie; they both nodded.

"Who said anything about hogging the spotlight? Maybe the reason why some family members disapprove our dreams is because we're just plain ganks in general," Tori backfired.

Jade stood up, as did Tori. Cat was caught in between and shot up from her seat and squealed, being the only wall between the two.

"Oh," Robbie shot up.

"Hey," Andre tried distracting the audience.

"Uh well, I think what we're trying to say is, supportive or not, if you have at least one person being supportive of your dreams – like a teacher or a family member or a friend – then you'll be ok," Beck concluded.

"Well I think that's all the time we have tonight. You kids can use the theater until ten tonight then lights out. Tomorrow is a free day, but I suggest you use it to rehearse for Saturday. Goodnight."

Sikowitz dismissed everyone, not before having Sinjin and Burf telling the gang to stay behind. It took all of 10 minutes, after some asked Sikowitz quick questions and others goofed off on the grand piano before he got all the freshmen to leave. Sinjin and Burf were stacking chairs and fixing tables, as did the rest of the six, neither one of them daring to speak a word to each other. Sikowitz shut the door and rubbed his balding head before turning around to face them.

"Tori, Andre, Jade, Beck, Cat and Robbie." The six of them stopped what they were doing and faced their teacher, not bothering to gather close to him. He noticed they didn't budge and frustration grew inside.

"Can someone tell me what the helicopter is going on?"

"What are you talking about?" Robbie shrugged.

"What is going on with you kids?"

"Nothing, why?" Cat said.

"Oh really?" their teacher wasn't convinced. "I have never seen you kids so upset since Tori acted like a Diva during the platinum music awards."

"She's still a diva to me," Jade snarled.

Tori glared at her.

"She's not the only diva," Beck started.

"Excuse me?!" Jade was appalled.

"Now's not the time for your chizz," Andre stopped them.

"Well whatever the beef you kids have between each other, I suggest you cook it up and eat it before you make fool out of yourselves," he scolded them. They've never seen Sikowitz this upset before… genuinely upset that is.

"Sinjin, Burf, you're dismissed for the night," he told the two boys before turning to the group. "You kids are on clean up duty. Goodnight."

* * *

**A/N: Song title - The Joke Is On You - Well that Q & A pretty much backfired on them. Guess what the next chapter will be?**


	14. Freak The Freak Out

**A/N: Let me answer a few questions - so about Bade, well after reading this chapter, about all of them. I promise each ship and plot with have the ending it deserves. So just trust me. This fic is close to 20 chapters so we're almost there. This chapter will be a little OOC, but I hope that I've kept them a little in character for most of the chapters. I tried my best. Thanks for all the reviews you guys, I'm glad you're liking this :)**

**WARNING: if you don't like fights... well this chapter is a fight, so... brace yourselves.**

* * *

"Great going Vega, now we're stuck here cleaning up these stupid kids' mess because of you," Jade scoffed.

"It's my fault?" Tori argued.

"Yes, finally you said something right," Jade said.

"I wasn't agreeing with you. How is this _only_ my fault? You were the one interrogating me in front of everyone!"

"Well I wouldn't have to do that if you didn't just come out with your secret when Andre asked you the other night."

"Whatever I have that's going on between me and Andre should only concern me and Andre."

"Jade's kind of right though," Andre said.

"Andre?!"

"Well if you just stop putting it off, then maybe we wouldn't have to cause that scene," he defended.

"About that," Beck said. "Was it really necessary to bring everyone into it?"

"Tori and Andre aren't the only ones with problems you know," Jade spoke directly to Beck for the first time since their breakup.

"Look, what's going on between us is between us only, not with a hundred other freshmen."

"Isn't that how it started anyways? All those stupid freshmen getting in the way of our relationship?" she retorted.

"Beck's right, you didn't have to be a meanie, Robbie," Cat started her own argument.

"I was only making a point, Cat."

"Whoa, what's going on with you two?" Beck asked.

"Um, excuse me, we were talking about us, Beck!" Jade grew angry.

"Cat and Robbie are talking about their status," Tori said.

"There you go again with your freaking meddling. Mind your own business, Vega!"

"Beck asked, I answered. And don't get mad at me because you're mad about things with Beck. You should pay more attention to him than trying to always harass me," she scowled.

"You're one to talk. I'm standing right here and you're talking to Jade and Beck about Cat and Robbie," Andre stated.

"There _is no_ Cat and Robbie. We're just friends," Cat spoke up.

"Are you kidding me?! Did you not just listen to the rant we all had earlier?" Robbie started getting heated.

"Robbie, don't you dare start a fight with me," she glared at him.

At this point, the six of them had been walking towards each other, forming a circle, picking a fight with specific people, defending others, and accusing the rest.

"Tori, stop changing the dang subject! What in the name of gravy are you hiding?!" Andre yelled.

Tori was shocked. She'd never heard him yell before.

"Tori, answer me. Or I'm walking away and never turning back," he gave her the ultimatum. At this point, the other four stopped their argument, curious to here her secret.

She sighed heavily. "All right, all right…" she began, "at the beginning of camp, when you and I were singing our first song, 'You're the Reason' in the practice room, remember when you're grandma called and interrupted?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, when you stepped outside, I practiced a bit by myself the rest of the song, and I didn't know someone was watching me."

"Was it a robber?!" Cat was genuinely scared. It was still a mystery to her friends how she could change moods in a split second.

"No, Cat. It was Kool Kojak."

"Oh... phooey. I mean, I guess that's good?" Cat responded.

"Ok… so?" Andre told her to go on.

"Well he told me that maybe he was having second thoughts from the first time at HA when he heard 'Faster Than Boyz' and he'd give it second thoughts."

"Give what?" Robbie asked.

"He decided he wanted to sign me with his label for a short term gig."

"You? As in, _just_ you?" Beck clarified.

"Yes but-"

"Oh I see what's going on now. Vega was going take all the credit and leave Andre in the dust."

"No! That's not what I was going to do!"

"Of course it is, that's why you've been feeling guilty this entire time."

"No Andre, you have to believe me, I tried defending you too. I swear!"

"Tori, at this rate, I don't know who to believe," he said still shocked at her news.

"Andre," Tori was crushed.

"Why would you have to keep it a secret then?" Jade simply asked.

"Because I haven't made a decision yet."

"So there's a chance that you still want to dump Andre for a record label, is that it?"

"No! Jade, stop twisting my words!"

"That's what it seems like to me, Vega. You're running around, sneaking behind Andre's back just so you can wait for the perfect time to stab him in the back and leave him for stardom. I'm beginning to think Trina's the nice one in the family."

"Jade's got a good point," Andre said. "Well the first part at least. Were you really going to dump me just like that?"

"Who said anything about dumping? I haven't made a decision yet!"

"And why not? If you wanted it badly you would have taken it and told me and it probably wouldn't be as bad as it was now. But you had to keep it a secret from me, you're best friend, and look where it's gotten us? Jade's right. You just wanted to wait for the perfect moment to leave."

"Ugh, don't listen to Jade, since when were you ever on Jade's side?"

"Just because she's mean to you, doesn't mean I can't like her."

"Thanks, Andre," Jade smiled.

"Andre come on! It's me, you're best friend!"

He didn't answer. Instead he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Tori grew furious.

"God, Jade! Are you happy?! Andre hates me now because he thinks I'm bailing on him for Kojak!"

"Don't exert your anger on me, Vega. You did this to yourself. If you hadn't been honest about it, you wouldn't have risked your relationship with Andre."

"You're one to talk," Beck said.

"You're one to talk too. Keeping secrets from me," Jade spat.

"Yeah, but you were jealous. You didn't have to fake it."

"Excuse me?! You're the one who was afraid of he future! Don't you dare make me look like the bad guy!"

"You are the bad guy! You just broke my friendship with Andre! And of course Andre would be on your side, he had a crush on you for God's sake!"

"_He what_?" Jade's eyes grew, as did everyone else's. Beck's fist tightened and turned to his best friend.

"You had a crush on Jade?"

"That was a long time ago man, and I'm over it now. I didn't do anything about it because you're my best friend," Andre defended, scared that Beck would deck him.

"See, and you're jealous again. How can you not think that jealousy is no big deal when you obviously got angry that Andre used to like me?"

"He's a friend, it's different."

"And what, seeing you and Tori all friendly isn't different either?"

"Jade…"

"No, I'm right."

"She kind of is," Robbie said.

"Yup," Cat mumbled.

"You and Vega clearly had feelings for each other after we broke up. You went on a date! Andre and I never did because, sorry Andre, I don't like him that way."

"Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"Because you shrugged it off all the time! It's like you wanted to see me angry! But that doesn't matter anymore because you don't even want to be with me!"

"Who said anything about not wanting to be with you? You broke up with me!"

"Because you were planning on doing it anyway."

"You guys, please stop," Cat whimpered.

"No Cat, we can't. If we don't let this all out now, then we'll forever hold a grudge," Jade explained.

"Yeah, might as well find out now if the people we say are so called friends are actually friends for life," Andre glanced at Tori.

"Yeah, Cat. It's time to stop hiding," Robbie said.

"What?" the redhead was scared.

"Why can't we talk about us?"

"Because there's nothing to talk about," she said.

"Give it up, Cat. Tell the poor nerd the truth," Andre said.

"Yeah, Shapiro and you deserve to know answers."

"Can't we talk in private?" she begged.

"We've all blurted our chizz, nothing left to hide," Tori said.

Robbie got Cat's attention. "Cat, why can't you just admit that there's something there between us? Am I really that embarrassing to like?"

"No, it's not that, I just don't want to ruin what we have."

"And what's that?"

"Our friendship, Robbie. I care about you too much!"

"I do too, Cat. But I want to be more than friends," Robbie admitted.

"I knew it."

"Aw."

"Whoa."

"Finally, the truth comes out!"

"But that's risky, Robbie. What if it doesn't work out?" she questioned.

"What if it does?"

"But what if it doesn't?"

"Cat, stop doubting. What's the real reason?"

"I like you too, Robbie," She finally admitted.

"See, now was that so hard to say?" Beck said.

"Shut up, Beck," Jade said. "You're one to talk."

"But you see how relationships can turn out?! Beck and Jade have broken up and fought more than the many times my brother went to the hospital! And that's a lot of times! I can't risk that with you, Robbie!" Cat cried, tears were streaming, and she didn't bother to cover herself up.

"But Cat, you won't know if you don't try! What, you want to be scared of the future like Beck?"

"Hey!" Beck was offended.

"He's right, you know," Andre said.

"Beck and Jade broke up! You want to risk that?!" she asked in return.

"Why would you think I'd ever want to lose something as adorable as you?" Robbie answered.

"I always thought Tori and Andre would be friends forever, but look at them, Tori's secret broke them up too," Cat pointed out.

"Hurtful!" Tori shrieked.

"Can it, Vega."

"This friendship is already hard enough on us because we know we like each other. What makes you think a relationship will be any better?"

"I don't know, but I'm willing to try! Why can't you try too?!"

"It's not that easy, Robbie!"

"And you think it's easy seeing you with Danny, or Tug, or Moose?! It hurts, Cat!"

"You went to the CowWow with Gabriella! How do you think that made me feel?"

"You kept running away from me, how do you think that made me feel?"

"Well you shouldn't have gone with her anyway."

"I didn't know you'd be jealous."

"I wasn't jealous."

"Where have I heard that line before," Beck interrupted.

"Were you not just jealous two minutes ago?" Jade pointed out.

"Everyone gets jealous," Tori said.

"Yeah, that's why Vega kissed Danny in front of Cat. Andre, you think you can trust Tori now?"

"Shut up, Jade!" Tori growled.

"You guys! Stop fighting, please!" Cat whined.

"Why don't you answer Robbie, first," Andre scowled. Cat sighed.

"It hurt me that you took another girl to the CowWow. You didn't even ask me."

"Are you crazy?!"

"Yeah…" the other four said in hushed tones.

"I chased you all around campus. I gave up because I knew you were avoiding me. So I took another girl. But I kissed YOU! And you left with not a text or a phone call later. You just pretended like it never happened. That hurt."

"Robbie, you're hurting my feelings," Cat started to bawl.

"Well, Cat... You've already crushed mine. If you don't want to be anything other than friends, well I don't think we can be friends, because we're just going to be pretending. Look how our friends turned out."

"Robbie…"

He didn't take any of his words back. "It's not fair that you're just going to string me along for the rest of my life, because you know I like you a lot."

"Robbie, that's kind of harsh, cutting her off completely?" Tori said.

"You're just saying that because you're afraid I'll do the same," Andre said.

"What? Andre?" Tori was on the verge of tears as well.

"Why not cut off completely? I mean, that was your future plans, right?" Jade told Beck.

"If that's what you think then fine!" Beck was done.

"How is this my fault? You were the one keeping secrets," Jade defended.

"You were the one who wasn't being honest to me in the first place, Tor," Andre told her.

"Are you really not going to talk to me?" Cat asked with water in her eyes, barely seeing Robbie's face clearly.

"It hurts too much to talk to you right now, Cat," he softly spoke.

"I don't know if there's anything left to talk about," Jade said.

"Nothing?" Beck asked.

Jade looked at Tori, who looked at Andre, who looked at Beck, who looked at Robbie, who looked at Cat… crying.

"Maybe it's best if we cool off for a little bit," Andre suggested to everyone.

The six of them stood in the middle of the room. No one wanted to move first, because they knew if they did, it was risking never solving their problems and never talking to one another the same way again. It was stark silence, the lights were dimmed, and hush sobs were coming from their little redheaded friend. Was this really the end of Tori and Andre, Beck and Jade, and Cat and Robbie? Was this the end for all of them?

* * *

**A/N: Chapter Song Title - Freak the Freak Out - because that chizz was a freaking melt down between all of them.**


	15. Five Fingaz To The Face

"It's been two days, can you believe it?"

"Two days since what?" the afro haired boy took a bite of his cucumber.

"Since they've talked."

"Oh. Well I'm going to get some frozen yogurt, you want to come?"

"No thanks, Burf. I'll see you later," Sinjin told his buddy. Sinjin sat at a far table, pulled out his binoculars and a notepad, and observed the behavior of certain people.

Cat was the first to step inside the main hall for lunch that. She had caught sight of Robbie and Andre taking a seat at the usual table together, the only two people who decided not to argue, and would up making a plate and sitting at a separate table this time.

Next was Tori. She came inside after having a quick chat with Lane about stage directions for Saturday. She spotted Andre and Robbie as well, then noticed Cat sitting away from them. She followed Cat's idea and found a table in another empty corner of the hall.

Beck stepped in not a moment later. Not really having an appetite, he grabbed an apple and sat somewhere in the middle of the room, well aware of where everyone else was.

Last came Jade. She noticed everyone spread out. She would have sat next to Andre and Robbie, or even Cat, Sinjin thought, but she went straight to the kitchen, and after a moment stepped out with a mug full of hot coffee and stepped outside to sit on the stairs. She knew she was being watched discreetly, just as she was watching them. But she didn't want to sit in the awkward tension in the room.

Burf walked up to Sinjin after noticing their behavior.

"Wow man, you're right," he took another bite of his cucumber.

"Told ya," Sinjin put his binoculars down. "So what are we going to do about it, Burf?"

"What do you mean we?" Burf said before biting his vegetable again.

"Ugh, must I do everything to save the day?" Sinjin rolled his eyes and walked out of the hall. Burf shrugged and sat down, continuing to eat his food.

* * *

That night, a private staff meeting involving just a few staff members, was being held. It was 7:30 PM on the dot, and Tori was first to arrive. She found six chairs set out so she sat in the center one. Next to step in where Robbie, Andre and Beck. They hadn't said a word to one another, but grabbed some chairs and moved a bit further from each other and Tori. Jade stepped in, obviously annoyed that it was familiar faces for this meeting; though she had a hunch she'd see them. After all, it was 'supposedly' an invite from Sikowitz. Lastly was Cat. She could feel the stares even when she kept her eyes on her feet. She found the last empty seat and didn't dare to meet eye to eye with anyone.

The clock was ticking and time was passing. Ten minutes and still no sign of Sikowitz.

"Where is Sikowitz?" Beck was first to speak.

"Seriously. I don't have time for this," Tori said.

"Why? Is there somewhere important you need to be? Or someone you need to see?" Jade raised an eyebrow.

"I just don't want to waste my time sitting in a room of people who have no intention of talking to me or letting me talk," she defended.

"Then maybe you should just be quiet and wait like the rest of us," The Goth retorted.

"Yeah, you don't think we need to be anywhere either?" Andre said.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sure you guys probably don't want to be here too," Tori tried to reason.

"You got that right," Beck said.

"Exactly. So I'm just saying what everyone is thinking."

"Why do you always have to be the one to speak for us?" Jade asked.

"What?" Tori was taken aback.

"Don't we get a say in things?"

"Of course you all do. I never agree to anything unless we all do."

"Oh really? How many ridiculous things have you gotten us into that we were all hesitant about in the beginning?" Andre asked.

"I don't know."

"I do. A lot," Robbie chimed in.

"But we all liked them anyways. We got closer, didn't we?" Cat defended Tori.

"And how did that turn out, Cat?" Beck asked her.

"Yeah, we're fighting right now. Don't go into your little world and pretend like everything is all cupcakes and rainbows," Jade told the redhead. It was harsh, but she needed to know.

"And don't make it seem like it's not your fault for any of this!" Beck told Jade.

"Same goes to you, Beck. Same goes to you!" she retorted.

"Man are we just going to yell again? I am tired of this! I don't want to hear y'all fighting all night," Andre complained.

"Well at least they're communicating! Why won't you talk to me?" Tori told him.

"And why won't you talk to me?" Cat shrieked to Robbie.

"Because I don't want to," Andre scowled.

"Same here," Robbie said.

"Vega stop trying to please everyone. Face it, there are just some people in this world who don't like you! And you're looking at one of them!"

"You know what Jade, I am sick and tired of you nagging me and giving me the hardest time. I never intentionally did anything to you to get you to hate me so much. So shut your pie hole because you have no right to hate me because of nothing!"

"ENOUGH!"

The six of them stood silent. They turned to face the figure standing at the door. The one who moments ago halted the heated argument.

"Sinjin? What are you doing here?"

"Sikowitz didn't call you guys to come here. I did."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because, you guys need to sort this thing out. Whatever it is."

"Sinjin, that's nice, but if we want to talk, we'll talk on our own time," Tori told him.

"See, there you go again, making a decision for all of us," Jade started.

They began to argue a bit more before Sinjin whistled extremely loud for them to stop again.

"Can you guys just please stop ripping each others' heads off for five minutes?" he asked.

They kept silent.

"I saw how you guys were during lunch and dinner. There was no interaction at all. That's not normal. Sikowitz is right, there's something going on and you guys need to fix it."

"I don't have time for this. I'm out."

"Yeah me too,"

They began to walk towards the door. But the tall geek did not dare to move.

"Sinjin move before I juice your head."

"No, I'm not going to move."

"Oh really?" Jade took a step closer to him, slightly cowering the poor kid.

"Yes really," he grew confidence.

"Sinjin, move,"

"No, Sit down," he ordered. And when they didn't do it, "NOW!" Surprisingly they obliged and sat back at their seats.

"Now, it's been two whole days with you guys not talking to each other. Actually it was probably longer than that. What's going on?"

Nobody bothered to answer. So Sinjin tried again.

"You guys are best friends, since when was the future the most of your worries?"

"Look Sinjin, it's nice that you're trying to help, but it's none of your business with what's going on between us. You didn't need to meddle," Andre argued.

"Of course it's none of my business because I can never be as cool or talented as any one of you. But at least I'm not the idiot in the room."

"What gives you the right to call us the dumb ones?"

"Look, it's wrong of Tori, Beck and Cat to keep things from their significant others, I get that. And I'm not picking sides because I get that nobody wants me on their side. But it's also not like Jade, Andre and Robbie to not be understanding; especially to the people they care about the most. Everyone is scared of the future, you have to all realize that. I just thought you guys would be less scared because you'll always have each other."

They were speechless. They never thought they'd be slapped in the face by Sinjin Van Cleef – again.

"All this fighting, this ignorance, this ego – well it sickens me. Worse than when you guys tried to fight for slap followers. I said it then and I'll say it now because I still mean it. You guys are all beautiful and part of the main crowd. I'm just the nerd who spits up chewed stuff and pastes them on my wall. I'm the one who admires girls from afar in the most stalkerish sort of way, and I'm the one who eats bird food. I'm a freak. And I'd give anything to be as cool as you guys. Getting chosen for every play, sing every song, even be Sikowitz's go to people for skits, but I'm not because that's all you guys. And you're seriously ending what could be a lifetime friendship because you're scared that you might fall apart in the future? Nothing's guaranteed, but don't let that affect you now. You guys are so lucky. You have everything, and most importantly, you have each other."

Sinjin had said all he wanted, and whether they hated on him the next day, he confidently stood up, walked to the door and turned around one last time to comment.

"You guys may be sick of each others' guts right now, but I'm really sick of seeing people who have it good take things like friendship for granted."

And with that, he disappeared into the night.

They sat in their seats for a while, taking in what Sinjin had said. But in all of their minds, they knew it wasn't as easy the first time with the Slap fight. This was a wound deeper than all of their past wounds combined, and the only thing that felt right was time. Each person needed time to think. Tori, Beck and Cat were the first to leave. They stood up almost one after the other and walked out, leaving Andre, Jade and Robbie in the large room. Jade, Andre and Robbie sat in their spots in deep thought, kind of not wanting to leave for the sake of being alone. Andre got up though, and walked over to the grand piano. He started playing a tune, one that was so familiar to Jade. Robbie decided to grab the guitar and try to match his notes. And Jade figured out the song. And just like that, she sang along; they were not necessarily consoling each other, but they were acknowledging each other's presence.

**_I like your smile_**

**_But even introductions need to last awhile_**

**_Sometimes I don't know if I'm right or wrong_**

**_And in the end it seems like everything is worse when you're gone_**

Jade felt the emotion in every note Andre played and Robbie matched. She was about ready to pour her heart out.

**_There is no upper hand_**

**_I'm giving you mine_**

**_It doesn't have to end up wasting your time_**

**_There's things that I could say_**

**_But hear it my way_**

**_I want to let you know that it's all okay_**

If only it was really ok, Robbie thought. When Cat was around, everything didn't seem so bad. Now that she wasn't, he didn't think he'd ever be just okay.

**_So there you are_**

**_Mistakenly mistaken for a deeper scar_**

**_A hole in your heart_**

**_And the same for me_**

**_Is everything you touch keeping you down_**

**_or setting you free_**

She knew he was scared. She knew this relationship was both a good and bad thing. But did she do the right thing to set Beck free so early?

**_There is no upper hand_**

**_I'm giving you mine_**

**_It doesn't have to end up wasting your time_**

**_There's things that I could say_**

**_But hear it my way_**

**_I want to let you know that it's all okay_**

Andre never thought he'd ever get into a huge argument with Tori. They've had fights, but they'd always make up. He just wanted to know that Tori would be okay, even if she were leaving him behind. Because the real world was much scarier than the Black Box theater at their school.

**_Shelter my eyes from the sun_**

**_And wait for the birds to fly by_**

**_Trying to reach every one_**

**_And know what you're feeling inside_**

**_Deep in my head now it's like a dream…. goodbye_**

Andre and Robbie stopped playing. Jade's voice cracked at the last word. Was this really it? Was she doing the right thing this time in letting him go? They've fought before, broken up before and made up before, but why was this the hardest one? Jade knew she loved Beck, but was love really enough?

Did the infamous Vega-Harris duo really split because of superstardom? He loved Tori like a sister, and he knew she was chasing her dreams, but the feeling of being left behind… that was something that not even hot Belgian cocoa could fix.

He just let go of the girl of his dreams. The girl who never saw him as an outcast, a girl who never truly laughed at him for his silly antics, a girl who was the nicest person to him. But he couldn't watch her from the sidelines for the rest of his life. It wasn't fair to either of them. Yet it wasn't fair that he was distancing himself from his best friend. He was committing the biggest lie to himself- that he didn't need her in his life to be happy.

The three of them didn't have much energy to praise one another, let alone look at each other in the face. They simply got up and walked out of the hall, one by one, going their separate ways for the evening.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter Song Title - Five Fingaz To The Face - First off, they ignored each other. Then, Sinjin telling them off was pretty much a slap in the face.**

**Fun Fact: This was the very first chapter I wrote for this story. It was the night when The Slap Fight aired that I started writing this fic, and Sinjin's lecture inspired me to write this. He really made a name for himself and he really made a great point. Now I see why Dan said that the 'final episode' (which should have been this if Nick didn't air them out of order) was a good send off. Sinjin was right. Friendship was the important thing in this show, not necessarily romance, and he made it a point that we shouldn't care about upshowing anyone or complaining because the six of them were the greatest people in his eyes (and I'm sure we loved them too). I think it was the best dialogue that Sinjin had ever spoken. I wanted to share some of my favorite lines by some of the characters. I'll add them in the next chapter until the end.**


	16. You're The Reason

To say they all went to bed and slept on it would be a lie. It was a sleepless night. At least for Tori, Cat and Beck. They walked off initially to their cabins, but realized the others would have gone back as well, so Tori and Cat went over to the deck and sat down, dangling their feet off the deck. It seemed as if Beck had the same idea because shortly after, he joined them.

For a while it was simply the three friends sitting and taking in the evening. Not wanting to talk just yet, then again, not knowing what to say. Then Beck broke the silence.

"If we're being honest, I guess we were the bad guys, huh?"

"Yup," Tori sighed.

"Yeah," Cat sighed as well.

"Someone had to say it. But it's true. We lied to the one's we love," he told the girls. "We were only thinking about ourselves, even though we also thought about them."

"I should have told Andre right from the beginning. I knew it was a tough thing, but he could have talked me through it."

"I shouldn't have pretended all this time that Robbie and I have biology."

"Biology?" Tori was confused.

"Yeah, isn't it that expression?" Cat asked.

"You mean chemistry?" Beck suggested.

"Oh, right! Ugh science is so confusing," Cat said.

"I should have talked it over with Jade instead of distancing myself. She was so right. I was making an expiration date for us without even knowing."

"Beck?"

"Yes Kitty-Cat?"

"Do you really not see a future with Jadey?" she asked with puppy eyes.

He sadly chuckled and gave her a side hug. "It's not that I didn't see a future with her; but I was scared that I wouldn't have her with me in the future."

"But why? You've been together for almost four years," Tori pointed.

"I know, but that's high school. Next year who knows where we'd end up. Together, apart. That scared me."

"Jade's scary in general," The Latina said.

"Yeah, but I still like her," the little redhead spoke softly missing her best friend at the moment.

"I want to like her, I mean I really do. But she's tortured me since the first day we met. I just… I guess I'll never be able to see eye-to-eye with her. It's hopeless."

"Why do you want to be friends with Jade so much?" Beck asked.

"Well, we hangout together. I just don't want to always be angry when she's around. But she's making it so hard to like her."

Cat and Beck exchanged glances. They were mentally talking to one another for a few seconds. Then Cat nodded, giving Beck permission to speak up about whatever it was they were nonverbally communicating.

"Tori," he caught her attention. She looked up at him. "We should probably tell you something."

"Huh?" she was confused. She looked at Cat.

"It's about Jade…" she softly spoke.

"What about her?" Tori wondered.

"Have you ever heard of a Missy Montgomery?" Beck asked her.

"No, not that I can recall."

"Well, when Jade was younger, there was this girl named Missy. She and Jade were friends. That is until they got into middle school and Missy ditched her for the cool kids. Missy had the power, she was the 'it' girl and she brought Jade's self esteem down so much by constantly making fun of her, pretending they were never friends. She was in every drama production, thinking she was the chizz and the best actress out there, but in truth, Ponnie was a better actress."  
"It's true," Cat nodded matter-of-factly.

"But what does Missy have to do with me?" Tori asked.

"Well, you reminded Jade of Missy so much. Even if it's unintentional."

"What are you talking about, Beck? How am I like Missy? I never ditched her for anything. And I'm an ok actress aren't I?"

"Of course," Cat smiled. "Just stick to the music though," she winked at Tori.

"Hey!" Tori was slightly offended.

"Hiiii," Cat waved.

"Missy was like the golden girl of middle school," Beck explained to Tori. "She was pretty, she had a charismatic personality, and she got whatever she wanted. She was a lucky girl with a perfect family, unlike Jade."

"Oh," Tori understood.

"So Jade became a wallflower and eventually a scary and lonely person. That is until she met Cat."

"Aw, Cat you never really told me how you and Jade met," Tori was interested.

"I met Jade when I transferred to her school. At lunch I saw her sitting by herself so I walked over to her," Cat shared.

"Jade got instantly annoyed at the perkiness of Cat."

"Teehee."

"Some things never change," Tori slightly smiled.

"Yeah so she shooed Cat away. Then later that week Missy and her clique started picking on Cat when she dyed her hair red."

"You dyed it that early?" Tori asked the girl.

"Yeah! I was talking to Jade about dying my hair and she said I should dye it red because it reminded her of blood but that made me squirm. Then I took out a red velvet cupcake and asked her if she wanted some but she said no

and smashed my cupcake on my hand. Some crumbs fell on my hair and I liked the color so I told her I should dye it red velvet. Then she told me to go away," Cat smiled.

"Interesting," Tori nodded at their weird interaction.

"Anyway," Beck said, "Missy started picking on Cat and she was about ready to cry when Jade stepped in and defended Cat. She stood up to Missy by calling her out and since then Missy stopped picking on Jade and Cat."

"That's when Jadey and I became best friends," Cat smiled at the memory.

"How- Why – explain?" Tori asked Beck.

"Jade defended Cat because Cat was the only one who ever talked to her, so she returned the favor. I'll never understand their relationship, but it's something special don't you think?"

"Aww," Tori and Cat both said. Beck chuckled.

"So when Jade met you, she just saw Missy. She didn't think you were stuck up, but she was scared that someone would bring her down again. That's why she put up a wall no matter how many times Cat and I would try to tell her otherwise, she just didn't want to relive that."

"Wow," was all Tori could say.

"Yeah," Beck said.

"I just, I never knew that."

"Jade may be blunt, but she still has a heart."

"But why would I have to suffer that?" Tori complained.

"It's not your fault that you're perfect, Tori," Cat said.

"Thanks?" Tori answered.

"I'm sure in time things will just settle," Beck said.

"Between me and Jade or you and Jade?"

"Between Jade and herself," Cat said out of nowhere. But she was right.

Time had passed, the three were pondering their thoughts.

"What are we going to do now?" Cat asked the question on all their minds.

"I don't know, Kitty, I just don't know," Beck ruffled her hair.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish Trina was here."

"You do?" Beck and Cat speculated.

"Yeah, it's weird huh? But like Jade, Trina's got a big sister side that I love about her so much. It's like she always knows what's up and no matter what, she gets me through it."

"Huh, Trina, who would have thought," Cat said.

"Yeah, I want my big sister right now. She'd know what to do."

"I was hoping you'd say that," said a voice that came fro behind.

The three of them turned their heads and in the flesh stood Trina and Sinjin.

"Trina!" Tori shot up and ran to her sister's arms.

This was something Beck, Cat and Sinjin rarely saw, and they couldn't help bust smile at the Vega sisters.

"Trina, why are you here?" Cat asked when it was her turn to hug the older Vega.

"And how did you get here?" Beck gave her a hug as well.

"Sinjin," Trina simply responded.

Tori looked at Sinjin with pure gratitude. "Thanks, Sinjin," she hugged him.

"And there's that feeling," Sinjin creepily said. If Tori wasn't so happy at that moment she would have squirmed away, but she kept the embrace anyway.

"So I hear things have been pretty ugly lately," Trina started.

"They have," Beck said.

"But Sinjin kind of brought us back to reality," Tori pointed out.

"Yeah, thanks Sinjin," Cat poked his stomach.

"He did?" Trina was impressed.

"The three of us are pretty much the bad guys," Tori explained.

"What did I say earlier? Don't point fingers. It's not just you guys, it's also their part too."

"Well I'm sure you all have good reasons to be upset with one another, so don't think you're the complete bad guys," the older Vega advised them. "Just give it time. You guys are friends, it'll work out."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but that was some good advice Trina," Beck said.

"See, told you she's awesome," Tori side hugged her sister.

"Hey Beck, what do you say we head over to the kitchen and get some coffee? I'm sure you're not going to sleep in your cabin tonight."

"Why not? You're not so bad, Van Cleef. Plus, I'm sure the ladies want to talk. Goodnight Tori, Cat. Thanks again, Trina."

When it was just the girls, Trina decided to ask some more questions.

"So, is someone going to tell me what the drama is all about?"

"Tori got an offer from Kojak but without Andre and she doesn't know what to do about it, Beck and Jade broke up because Beck was unsure of their future, and Robbie and I aren't talking because we don't know where to go with our relationship," Cat explained in one breath.

"Whoa," Trina was shocked.

"I think Cat pretty much gave the rundown," Tori said.

"Ok, one at a time…. Uh, Beck and Jade, since he's not here. Why'd they break up?"

"Beck was worried about the future," Cat said.

"Including his relationship with Jade," Tori added.

"So Jade took it the wrong way and thought he was planning on breaking up after graduation. So she broke it off right now."

"I still don't see what Beck sees in Jade over me," Trina first thought. "But, I know how much he adores her, and he just has to realize how much he loves her, and that would be enough to go by one day at a time."

"Good advice. We should tell him that later," Tori said.

"Now, what about you, Red? What's the deal with you and four eyes?"

Cat sighed.

"They like each other, we'll start there," Tori said.

"I told you so," Trina smartly pointed out.

"Yeah, you did. But-"

"But what?"

"I'm too scared to be in a relationship with Robbie. What if things don't work out? Would we really go back to being just friends or would it affect us for the rest of our lives?" Cat whimpered.

"But Cat, isn't it worth the risk to be with someone you really care about? Even Robbie?"

Tori chuckled.

"Trina's right. You'll never know until you try. And Robbie adores you. He'll never do anything to mess it up."

"You really think so?" The redhead mumbled.

"What's really on your mind?" Trina sensed there might have been something more.

"What if he leaves me too?" she was about ready to cry.

"What?" Trina asked Tori.

Tori understood and embraced her friend.

"Her family just up and left for Idaho because of her brother's 'condition'."

"Oh. Well sweetie, Robbie wouldn't leave you. I'm sure if he could, he'd follow you to wherever you'll go after high school," Trina rubbed her back.

"He would?" she sniffled.

"He would," Tori smiled.

"Kk," Cat smiled and wiped her eyes before composing herself again.

"All right, two down, one to go. Tori, you're up."

"Tori's just a hot mess," Cat said.

"Cat!" Tori said.

"I said 'hot' mess didn't I?" she giggled.

"What does Cat mean by a mess?" her sister asked.

"Cat said 'hot' mess," Tori corrected her.

"Whatever gets you to sleep at night, Tor," Trina smirked.

"Where do I start?"

"How about, you and Jade," Cat suggested.

"You and Jade? I thought the thing was about you and Andre?"

"We already talked about me and Jade, Cat. Remember earlier with Beck?"

"Oh, right," Cat remembered.

"Can someone just tell me what's going on?" Trina wondered.

"Tori and Jade fought the entire summer at a point where they were done with each other, but don't worry, Beck and I talked to Tori about Jade's sensitive side so Tori is contemplating and trying to see Jade in a different light," Cat said nonchalantly fluttering her eyes and smiling.

"Did she really just say all that?" Trina asked her sister.

"Cat's surprised us a lot this summer," Tori said.

Cat simply giggled.

"Ok, so Jade's fine. Now what about Andre?"

"Well, that's the thing. I never said I was going to dump Andre for Kojak, but because of Jade's and my bickering, she made it look like I was going to wait for the perfect moment to leave Andre in the dust and dump him for stardom."

"Well were you?"

"No of course not! But Jade wasn't entirely wrong. I don't know why I was waiting so long. Maybe she was right. Maybe I wanted to join his label, but she was wrong that I would ever think of leaving Andre behind. He's the reason that I'm still torn."

"Well what is it that you want?" Cat asked.

"To sing," Tori said.

"No chizz," Trina said. "But what about your problem?"

"I just wish Andre could live the dream with me."

"Don't be scared that Andre won't make it because he's crazy talented. He'll get his shot, Tor. Are you willing to give up your dream just to wait for him to get his?" her sister posed.

"I'm scared too. I don't know if I can make it."

"There's never knowing unless you try," Cat smirked. "Isn't that what you guys told me?"

Trina smiled at the redhead. "Cat's right. Follow your dreams. Whatever it is. And don't lose sight of it. You know, you guys are so luck to have each other. The six of you. What I would give just to have friends like you guys."

"Trina, you're a friend," Cat offered. "Sometimes…"

"Thanks, Cat," Trina laughed. "Everything will be okay ladies. You'll see."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter Song title - You're The Reason - This chapter was all about Trina and that song was about Trina. Trina had her moments in the show, even if she was seen as the annoying one. I'd have her as a sister any day. At least I know life wouldn't be boring.**

* * *

**Let's start with the guys. Here are some of my favorite lines from:**

_**Sinjin - **_

**I just wanna say you guys make me sick... 'Cause you're all great looking, and talented, and popular. I mean, you guys star in every play at this school. And you sing all the songs. And you do all the talking in class... You guys have it all! And you're really worried about which one of you has the most followers? Yeah, feel ashamed, 'cause you should feel ashamed. (The Slap Fight)  
**

**_Sikowitz_ -**

******_"Good Ghandi!"  
"Class is no place for swearing or vibrating." (Freak the Freak Out)  
_********"Beck, you'll choose for Cat, Cat will choose for Robbie, Robbie will choose for Beck, André will choose for Tori, Tori will choose for Jade, Jade, you'll choose for André. I think that deserves some applause!" (Sleepover at Sikowitz's)**  


_**Beck -**_

******__****"Easy's boring" (Tori Fixes Beck and Jade)**  
**"Have you ever seen a carnivorious wilderbeast rubbing up fat Dan Schneider, while conversing with..." (Sleepover at Sikowitz's)**  
**"Apples are falling out of my butt." (Pilot)**  
"Wow, you're chewing that thing like it's your job." (Tori Goes Platinum)

_**Andre - **_

******__****"Normal's boring." (Pilot)**  
**"That's some legit logic." (Tori Fixes Beck and Jade)**  
**"I really wish that I could write the next line. My favorite letter's J. Tuna fish fillet. I'm gonna wash my dog with some blue shampoo." (Jade Gets Crushed)**  
**Any time he says "Chizz". I use it all the time now :)**  


_**Robbie -**_

_____****______**"Oh, no! Jackie Bonay is having heart confarctions!" (Wok Star)**_  
_____**"That does it! Caterina Valentine, I will not sit here anymore and listen to you talk bad about yourself! You're adorable. Any guy would be lucky as cheese to go out with you." (The Blonde Squad)**_  
___**"Yuperdoo!"**_  
_____**Gerald: It's on! **__**Robbie: Like a game of Mahjong! (The Hambone King)**_  
_____"**These fish mock me..." "I'm going to drink the fish water." "Don't drink the fish water." (Survival of the Hottest)**_  
_**"I like black curls." (The Breakfast Bunch)**_

**_Joint Quotes -_**

**_Andre: What kind of video should we make?  
Robbie: I'm not sure yet, but check the weather. A brainstorm's coming! (Opposite Date)_**

**_Robbie: Well, look who it is. The rehearsal skippers.  
Beck: Did you think of that one in the shower?  
Robbie: No, it was a bubble bath. (Three Girls and a Moose)_**

**_Sikowitz: Andre, pick a role.  
Andre: Tommy, ten year old identical twin brother of Carter.  
Sikowitz: Beck, pick a role.  
Beck: Carter, ten year old identical twin brother of Tommy. I guess we're twins.  
Andre: Then Mama's got some explaining to do. (Tori and Jade's Playdate)_**

******_Beck: I always had a feeling you were anti-canadian.  
Andre: So, whatcha gonna do 'bout it, eh? Eh? You gonna hit me with a hockey bat, eh? (Car, Rain and Fire)  
_**

******_Beck: Trina made chicken for me.  
Andre: Don't you listen to her? She made a turkey! Why would you wanna date a Canadian that doesn't know one food bird from another? (Car, Rain and Fire)  
_**

******__****_Beck: Trina, did you learn your lesson?  
Robbie: About telling lies?  
Andre: Meow (Car, Rain and Fire)_**

******__****__********__****_Robbie: Why are you being nice to me?  
Beck: Because you're letting us. (The Breakfast Bunch)_**

******__****__********__****__****_Robbie: Just to be clear, I am on the boys side?  
Sikowitz: Yes.  
Robbie: Sweet! (Cell Block)_**


	17. Don't You Forget About Me

**A/N: Good news, or bad news: the end of this story will wither be today or tomorrow, depending on how much time I have later. Glad that you guys liked my portrayal of Sinjin and Trina in the past chapters. (Also, this chapter is only long because of the quotes in the end.) Enjoy!**

* * *

Tori, Cat and Trina indeed spent the whole night at the deck talking, laughing, and planning on what they would do when they'd face their friends in the morning. Beck and Sinjin eventually rejoined the girls, bringing them all coffee mugs. They stayed out until the sun came up, and by then, they fell asleep outside for a few hours.

Jade stepped outside of her cabin but stayed at the steps, wondering where her roommates were the entire night. It seemed as if Andre and Robbie had the same idea as she spotted them opening their cabin door and scanning the area. They waved at each other, a simple good morning sign, and three locked eyes on their targets.

Luckily nothing was weird; the three girls had fallen asleep together while the two guys slept sitting up on the other side of the deck against the wooden poles. Tori was first to wake up, yawning and stretching her sore muscles from the barely two hours of sleep and balled position she was in. Everyone else woke up one after the other, dawning on them that it was morning already.

Before Jade, Robbie or Andre could be seen watching them, the three had already gone back into their cabins to start their days and head over to the main hall for breakfast.

"Get up you guys, it's morning," Tori said to them.

"Yeah, but what does it change about last night's happenings?" Beck grunted. Clearly he was not a morning person.

"Nonsense, Trina said standing up. "It's a new day. Anything can happen."

"Well can that anything be breakfast because I'm starving!" Sinjin's stomach grumbled.

"Good idea," Trina said.

"I second that," Beck raised his hand.

"Oh I hope they have waffles!" Cat chirped.

"No syrup for you, Cat. You know what sugar does to you in the morning," Beck warned her.

"Phooey."

"We'll see you ladies in the hall."

"Kk," she skipped to her cabin with Tori and Trina to change her clothes.

"I think I've made a decision," Tori announced to Trina and Cat.

"About what?" the redhead wondered.

"About her future, Cat. Goodness, pay attention!"

"I'm sorry, I can't think straight when I'm hungry," she defended.

"A person can't always be hungry," Trina joked.

"Hey!" Cat actually understood and was slightly offended.

"You guys, come on I need help."

"With what?" the older Vega asked.

"With how I'm going to fix things with Andre. Just talking to him won't suffice."

"Then tell him in a way he'll understand," Cat said.

"Thank you Cath- I mean, Captain Obvious!"

"You were going to say Catherine again, huh?" Trina smirked.

"..Yeah…" Tori was embarrassed.

"Who's Catherine?" Cat wondered.

"Nothing," Tori said. "Anyway, I need to tell Andre how much I care about him in regards to my decision. He's the reason for all of this."

"Well, then show him he's the reason," Trina said.

In the main hall, Tori and Cat walked in.

"Ah, Ms. Vega. Just the person I want to talk to," Kojak appeared before her.

"Kojak, hi."

"Can we talk?"

"Uh, one moment. There's something I have to do first." She turned to Cat, "You know what to do."

"I'm on it!" Cat dashed off and Tori left Kojak standing alone for the moment.

Trina stepped in shortly after and found Beck and Sinjin sitting at a corner, whispering to them Tori's plan.

"What's Trina doing here?" Jade said to Andre and Robbie as they sat at their usual table across from the entrance.

"Maybe she's visiting Tori," Robbie suggested.

"No chizz, Rob. But it's Trina and Tori. They rarely get along," Andre speculated.

"Andre Harris?" He heard his name from some place above him. Looking up and across the room, he spotted Tori, who had stood on the stage. When she locked eyes with him, she spoke again. "I need to tell you something."

"I don't want to hear it," he mumbled to Jade and Robbie. "I'm out." He got up and started toward the door. This was Cat's cue. She ran towards Andre and jumped on his back.

"What are you-? Lil' Red, get off of me!"

"Wee piggy back ride!"

"Come on, I ain't playin'. Get off of me."

He sulked his way closer to the door when Beck and Sinjin stood in his way.

"Are you kidding me?" Andre grunted.

"Andre, please. Just hear me out," Tori was desperate.

"She's you're best friend, man," Beck reminded him.

Andre pinched his nose and settled down.

"Cat you can get off me now, I'm not gonna run."

"run? I thought this was a piggy back ride?" she was genuinely confused.

"No… it's not," Andre shook his head.

"Oh. Kk," she got off him and sat next to him.

Tori took in a deep breath and hopped off the stage. She sat on the piano bench and started to play a very familiar tune.

**__****_I don't want to make a scene_**  
**_I don't want to let you down_**  
**_Try to do my own thing_**  
**_And I'm starting to figure it out_**  
**_That it's alright_**  
**_Keep it together wherever we go_**  
**_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_**  
**_Everybody needs to know_**  


**__****_You might be crazy_**  
**_Have I told you lately that I love you?_**  
**_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_**  
**_And it's crazy that someone could change me_**  
**_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_**  
**_And you need to know that you're the reason... why_**  


Everyone cheered. Andre admitted she performed real well, though he was not quite sure why she even performed, knowing this was the song that got Kojak to sign her. After the applause, Tori walked over to Andre instead of Kojak. She needed to talk to him first and foremost.

"So?"

"So… Nice performance, but why? Are you trying to let me down easy?"

"No of course not, 'Dre. Listen," she began her explanation. "That song was what got me into this mess in the first place, it was my 'ticket' per se, into stardom. But it means so much more. I know it was for Trina, and that's special, but it was the first song you and I wrote together and that means a lot to me. Because after that then we wrote many other songs like Beggin' on Your Knees and Tell Me That You Love Me."

"I get it; the song started our partnership. It means a lot to me too, Tor," Andre showed his first sign of compassion and the crooks of his mouth folded up, faintly revealing a smile.

"I know that if I took this offer, you would support me all the way, and I might just make it if I don't get too scared. But I don't want a 'might' or an 'if', I want a for sure answer."

"I'm not sure I'm following you, Tori," Andre tried to understand.

"Kojak, can you come here for a second?"

He walked over to Tori, the whole time waiting patiently where she left him.

"So Tori, are you ready to dot the T's and cross the I's?" Kojak grinned holding up a contract.

"Actually Kojak," Tori stepped forward. "Thanks but no thanks."

"You're declining my offer?" he was speechless.

"Yes, I'm turning it down."

"You're what?!" Andre shrieked.

"Wait, what did she say?" Jade and Robbie had walked over to Cat, Beck, Sinjin and Trina by now.

"She's turning down Kojak's offer," Cat practically yelled in her ear.

"I know that Cat," Jade was annoyed that she nearly deafened her.

"Then why'd you ask?" she giggled.

"You guys, shh," Beck whispered.

"Ms. Vega. You understand that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, a guaranteed ticket to stardom."

"Yes, I understand. But, I'd rather be discovered with my best friend. I may look like I fit in the spotlight, but I'm more than comfortable sharing it with Andre. For now, I'm happy singing in school events and local shows with him than at award shows and concerts all by myself."

"Very well. I guess it's both our losses then," Kojak folded the contract and placed it in his coat pocket. And walked away.

"No, I don't think I lost anything," she turned to Andre. "Friends?"

He stared at her in disbelief. She actually turned Kool Kojak down.

"Are you kidding me? Asking if we're friends after all this?" he left her with momentary suspense. "I must be crazy as chizz not to be friends with someone like you," he beamed and gave his best friend the biggest hug. "You going to be ok, Tori?" he asked her.

"I did consider the offer, but I was going to turn it down. I guess I was just scared to hear what you would think and scared of Kojak hating me. But I'd never be where I am today if it weren't for you – and Trina."

She winked at her sister who, along with their other friends, had been watching them.

"You Vega's are all right," Andre chuckled.

"Yay you're best friends again!" Cat cheered.

But she had disregarded the other tension in the room.

"You guys, I know there are still some unresolved issues."

"Thank you for stating the obvious and wasting my time," Jade remarked. Tori disregarded it.

"But, we have a bigger issue at hand and we need to put our differences aside."

Robbie, Jade, Beck and Cat slightly nodded. That's all Tori needed for a compromise.

"Before we do, uh… Trina, why are you here?" Andre asked.

"I'm here to help."

"With what?" Jade asked.

Trina nodded at Tori to continue.

"There's a reason why we're here at this moment right now, there's a reason why we're even following our dreams with this amount of confidence. Just one reason. And his name is Sikowitz. Now, we owe it to him to give him the one thing he wanted this summer, which is the final number for the Final Curtain."

"Oh chizz. We forgot all about that," Andre was taken off guard.

"Tori's right," Beck said.

"Yeah, I hate to admit it, but we promised Sikowitz. And I respect him," Jade stated.

"Uh.. that's the spirit, Jade," Tori replied.

"So what do we do?" Cat asked.

"He wants us to Sing Here's 2 Us. That's what we're going to do. We've got two days to come up with a routine, a nice mix, and costumes," she explained.

Andre stepped up trying to ease the situation. "Tori and I know the song, we'll make a collab version for Jade and Cat to have solos too. And Trina has agreed to help us with the dancing. She may not be a superstar, but she's a way better choreographer than all of us combined."

"Thank you?" Trina answered.

"Cat, you can do costumes and guys, get Sinjin and Burf to help you with any stage direction," Tori assigned.

They verbally agreed to the plan.

"So, here's to Sikowitz," Tori put her hand in, following every other person's hand.

* * *

**The Following Evening**

"All right from the and the last 8-count we did, guys you gotta lift the girls and spin a full 360 before putting them back down. So in the line _here's to us, here's to u-u-u-s._ That's when her feet should be back on the ground. Got it?"

"Yep."

"Got it."

"Yupperdoo."

"Robbie," Beck and Andre glared at him. They were just trying to get him to man up.

"Sorry, I mean, yeah."

*ring*

"Oooh it's my director. Take five you guys," Trina said before taking her call.

"Man your sister's intense," Andre said plopping on the bench.

"Yeah, I never realized how good she's been getting at dancing too," Robbie said out of breath.

"I guess her senior year did her good then," Tori smiled at their positive remarks toward her sister. "But hey, in just one day we got a whole routine down. Gotta hand it to her."

"Yeah in 24 hours when we perform tomorrow, it's gonna be legit."

From another bench, Jade was checking her phone for any messages. Beck took this opportunity to try to communicate with her. After the talk he had with the girls and Sinjin the night before, he was a bit clear with what he had to do to make things right with Jade.

"Hey Jade," he started.

"Beck," she acknowledged. She was too exhausted to retaliate or do anything else.

"Are you uh, are you comfortable with that lift that Trina added for the routine? I just want to make sure."

"It's a performance Beck. You say it yourself, great actors can make it look believable."

"Right, I said that."

"We'll be fine so long as you don't drop me," she slightly smirked. _Was she softening up?_ Beck wondered. He seriously couldn't read her. But he decided to give it a shot anyway.

"I won't drop you. And I don't plan on it. Ever."

She turned around, trying to figure out what he meant. They locked eyes, and that was all she needed to get lost in his trance. He took a step forward, and when she didn't retort, he cupped her check and capture his lips to hers. It was barely two seconds when he pulled apart, and inside Jade didn't want him to.

"You can't just go kissing random girls whenever you want." There's the bitter Jade he knew and loved.

"Well you're not just a random girl."

"T-then you can't just kiss me whenever you want, Beck. I'm not your girlfriend."

"Do you want to be?" he asked.

"Don't play with me."

"I'm not playing. I'm asking you an honest question. Do you see a future with me?"

"That wasn't your original question," she delayed answering.

"Ok fine, answer my first one, then answer my second. But I need to know if what I feel for you is reciprocated."

"But you don't feel for me, Beck. You don't see a future."

"No, I was scared of not having you in my future, babe."

"What did I say? Don't soften me up, and don't call me babe," she said in almost a whisper.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend still? Because I still want to be yours. And hopefully maybe your husband one day," he blushed. That was something Jade never saw, and she kind of liked it – a lot. "And I may not be a psychic so I can't see ten years from now, but I do now that I can see tomorrow with you and as many tomorrow's as you'll let me be with you."

"That's so cheesy," Jade blushed.

"But did it work?" he wriggled his eyebrows.

She answered him with a kiss.

"Aw yay Jadey and Beck are back together!" Cat cheered.

"Cat."

"What-y?" she asked her Goth friend.

"You hang around Tori too much. Don't ruin the moment," she glared at her best friend. But the perky girl ignored it and kept smiling, hugging the couple.

"She doesn't mean that Kitty," Beck tousled her hair.

"I know," she smiled.

"Say Kitty-Cat." Jade knew babying her would get her to do anything.

"Yeah?!" Cat was excited, like a puppy waiting for its command.

"Why don't you go make happy talk with Robbie. He looks lonely over there. That way I can make out with my boyfriend."

Cat looked back and forth between Robbie and Jade. She was a little hesitant to approach him, but she was in a cheery mood that she decided to do so anyways.

"Kk!" she skipped off.

"I thought she'd never leave," Jade said.

"You know, you're going to be a great mom some day," he grabbed a hold of her waist.

"Is that so?" she coyly smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah."

"And how would you know?"

"Because my mother says I'd be an awesome dad one day. Actually, Cat's said that to me too… but back to my point, my future kids only deserve an awesome mom… like you."

"Well I guess just this one time, I'll have to agree with your mother," she grinned cheek to cheek.

"Let's face it, you're stuck with me forever and ever," he said, their lips almost touching.

"Well, I'm not complaining," she smiled into his lips pressing against hers, capturing a kiss that promised wherever their future would take them, they'd always have each other.

Cat skipped over to Robbie but as she came closer, she suddenly panicked and decided to turn around. She squeaked and did a complete 180 on her heels. Robbie heard that squeak and ended his chat with Andre to find Cat about to turn and run away.

"Cat!" he caught her just as she was about to dart off.

She froze, and then slowly turned back around to face him.

"Hi Robbie!" she said cheerily.

"Where you heading off to in such a hurry?" he smiled at her enthusiasm, especially so late at night.

"Uhhh… Canada?" she failed to cover up.

"Canada?" he was confused.

"Yeah, Canada. You know, where Beck is from? Heh," she nervously chuckled.

The air between them grew awkward. The could both feel it. Cat was fiddling with her shoes and Robbie was nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry," they both said.

"No I'm sorry," they said again.

"Hehe," Cat giggled. "It's like you read my mind!"

Robbie chuckled. He took a hold of her arm and led her to the bench so they could sit and talk.

"Look, Cat. I'm sorry for not being reasonable."

"It's ok, Robbie. I deserve it. I'm indecisive."

"Everyone's indecisive," he chuckled. "But that's nothing to be sorry about. Why are you sorry?"

"Huh?" she furrowed her brows.

"I'm sorry for taking things out of hand. What about you? What's your sorry for?"

"I don't remember," she said. "Oh wait! I remember now!"

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"And…?" he finally asked. He made a mental note to himself to let Cat talk first next time. Though he wished there wouldn't be a next time to have to apologize to her.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry for not being fair to you and for making us lie a lot. I really am sorry Robbie."

"No, Cat. It's fine. I didn't meant it when I said I didn't want to talk to you if you didn't want to be with me. Well maybe at the moment, but I could never go a day without my best friend. You make my life interesting."

"I'm still your best friend?" she was hopeful.

"The best of the best," he said.

"Yay!" she put her hands in the air. Though she held them up awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"Cat you can hug me if you want," Robbie understood offering his arms as well.

She hugged him and closed her eyes, savoring the moment.

"But Robbie, it's still not fair that I'm throwing us in the friend zone."

"It's only not fair if one of us doesn't agree."

"But I thought-"

"Look Cat, I'd rather have you in my life as a best friend than not have you in my life at all."

"That's so cliché," she giggled.

"I know," he said in his typical Robbie way. "But it's true. You're right; it's a risk to be in a relationship. Beck and Jade, they're like one in a million, so maybe they don't count. But Andre and Tori, they're the best of friends, just like you and me. And I'm good with that."

"Really?" Cat asked.

"Really," he reassured her.

"Aw yay, now we're _ALL_ ok!"

"You see, Tori ruins every good moment!"

* * *

**A/N: Chapter Song title - Don't You Forget About Me - I like the song, and it suits well with the final theme of this story. You can't forget the reason why you're chasing your dreams, and you can't forget the people who have helped/are helping you along the way.**

* * *

**Now for the girls. Here are my favorite lines and the running gags. I feel like Dan gave most of them to the girls (with the exception of Robbie and his many doctors/ointments)**

_**Running Gags**_

_**Cat - Some of the things she loves:**_

_****__**"Yay! I love excitement!"**_  
_**"I love mass texting!"**_  
_**"I love mushrooms!... I hate mushrooms?"**_  
_**"I love that panicky jittery feeling!"**_  
_**"Yay! I love candy!"**_  
_  
_

_****__Her infamous brother:_

_****__"I get nervous when my brother eats things that aren't food. Seriously, I think he ate my charm bracelet."  
"One time, my brother painted part of his body purple... He had a job interview... He didn't get it."  
"One time my brother was in Vegas and he fell out of a fourth story hotel window and landed on the roof of a shuttlebus." Tori: And he was ok? Cat: No Tori: But he's okay now? Cat: No. He's seriously messed up.  
"That's what my brother calls it when he and his friends hang out together and eat meat... A 'meating'. Get it?"  
"I like Japan...Except my brother got stabbed there once. It was an accident. He's better now. Are Buffalo Nuggets spicy...?"__  
_

_****____Jade's Running Gags _

_****______****__Everytime she yells 'No!' to something Cat/Tori does (Tori & Jade's Playdate, Andre's Horrible Girlfriend, Terror on Cupcake Street, Prom Wrecker)  
Any time she imitates Tori with her southern belle accent. ANY TIME. Especially in Beck Falls For Tori when everyone decides to poke fun at her.  
Does anyone notice that she also says 'oh' the same way Andre says 'Well' like their apalled? Love that.  
_  


* * *

_**Trina -**_

_****__****__"But we might I'mplode!" (Stage Fighting)  
"For so many years I prayed every night to be hotter... this isn't what I meant!" (Survival of the Hottest)  
"Boo Bye!" (Ice Cream for Ke$ha)  
"Hey Foonie girl I've got some dingy feet for ya!" (Who Did It To Trina?)  
"If I could somehow suck out a little bit of talent from me, and sprinkle it one you, I would seriously consider doing that." (Helen Back Again)  
"Picture me sitting on a pony wearing a bright purple hat. I was wearing the hat not the pony. Did i even make pony hats? Anyway, i was looking fabu!" (The Wood)_

_**Cat - **_

_**"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
"One time, when I was 7, I was at the beach and I made a sandcastle and I called it 'Cat's Castle'... True Story." (A Film By Dale Squires)  
"My hair color has nothing to do with my psychological problems." (The Birthweek Song)  
"Good heavens! There's a dead cockroach in my brassiere!" (The Bird Scene)  
"Is it true that sweat and pee are like... cousins?" (Survival of the Hottest)  
"Bonk bonk bonk-ity bonk bonk bonk! I am a cube fist man!" (Rex Dies)  
"I joined a prison gang!" (Locked Up)  
"No offense Mr. Butterfly but... I sure wish you'd die." (Tori Fixes Beck and Jade)  
"What if...okay, what if the theme was like space pirates, you know from outer space, oh and there could also be kangaroo babies! Yeah, yes!" (Prom Wrecker)  
"Tori is being mean to me. Hashtag: cramps?" (The Slap Fight)  
**__  
_

_**Jade -**_

_****__**"I'd rather slam my tongue in a car door." (Sleepover at Sikowitz)  
"NO! 15 years ago your mother gave **__birth _to the wrong thing!" (Tori the Zombie)  
"How is the truth not fair?" (Tori Goes Platinum)  
"Talk shows are for tourists and Canadians." (A Film By Dale Squires)  
"I bet that soda felt disgusted and ashamed." (The Slap Fight)  
"Cat's been acting weird lately. Like, Sinjin weird." (Star Spangled Tori)  
"I can't imagine Robbie without Rex. It's like Sikowitz without his clown pants, or Tori without that stupid monster purse." (Robbie Sells Rex)  
"My grandfather's nose was blown off in the war, so that song is a filthy lie." (The Diddly Bops)  
"Look, I'm not going to just stand here and be accused of something I clearly did!" (Tori Gets Stuck)  
"Way to go, Tori. You broke Sikowitz." (Tori Tortures Teacher)

**_Tori -_**

**_"You broke character! You lost! I am a police officer, and I am Victorious! Enjoy some raisin bran, you freakish brit!" (Sleepover at Sikowtiz)  
"Wait they have foam?" (The Worst Couple)  
"My throat is my instrument, I'm a throat player." (Stage Fighting)  
"So she gets an A- and I get a broken eye and a black nose." (Stage Fighting)  
"Love me? Love me now? Yeah you do. Come on, give Tori a squeeze." (Wok Star)  
"Yo, yo, yo! Whattayaknow? This is To - Re - Me and you are on my page here at " (The Slap Fight)  
"That's right. Drink the garbage coffee." (The Birthweek Song)  
"You know what, I am happier with the five real friends that I have at this table that I would be with 20 million friends on a computer that I don't even really know." (The Slap Fight)  
"I hate everything." (Ice Cream for Ke$ha)  
"I don't talk like that! Do I talk like that? 'Do I Ta-' I don't talk like that!" (Locked Up)_**

* * *

**_Joint Quotes - _**

**_Tori: "Well tough tooties!"  
Jade: "Don't you ever say tough tooties to me!" (The Slap Fight)_**

**___Tori_: Hey, what time is it?  
_Jade_: I'm not your clock. (A Film by Dale Squires)**

**___Trina: _Well, you know my friend, Molly?  
Tori: Little Feet, Big Thighs?  
Trina: Mm-Hmm. (The Birthweek Song) **

**___Trina_: you know my friend, Lindsay?  
Tori: Lindsay doesn't like you.  
Trina: So, I know her! (Beggin' on Your Knees)**

**___Jade_: Sweating is gross, so I don't do it.  
_Tori_: So what? You're just like... cold blooded? (Survival of the Hottest)**

**___Tori_: It's not my fault!  
_Jade_: Then whose fault is it?  
_Tori_: Mine! (The Slap Fight)**

**___Cat_: Hey, you'd better come help Jade.  
_Tori_: With what?  
_Cat_: She can't get her boobs in the hamburger. (The Diddly Bops)**

**___Jade_: Why were you sleeping on the stairs?  
_Tori_: 'Cause Andre stayed over at my house last night and played the piano until four in the morning, so I didn't get any s...  
_(Jade walks away) _I wasn't done talking!  
_Jade_: I was done listening. (The Bad Roommate)**

**___Cat_: One time, I ate a hamburger and then like an hour later I started sneezing, but I don't think it had anything to do with the hamburger.  
_Jade_: Maybe, your red hair dye seeps through your scalp and into your brain.  
_Cat_: Can that happen? (A Film By Dale Squires)**

**___Jade_: Think fast, 'cause here he comes.  
_Cat_: Quick, hide me!  
_Jade_: Where, Cat, in my bra? ****_ (One Thousand Berry Balls)_**

**___Cat_: Robbie texted me last night saying he wants to talk to me, and I know he's gonna ask me to be his date.  
_Jade_: Gross.  
_Cat_: Don't say gross, I like Robbie!  
_Jade_: So go to the dance with him.  
_Cat_: No, gross! (One Thousand Berry Balls)**

**___Cat_: Oh, let's think about how many different kinds of hunks there are. I like the one that's, like, "meep-meep!" You know like the bird does it in that cartoon?  
_Jade_: The Road Runner?  
_Cat_: No, I don't like him, he's always so mean to that dog.  
_Jade_: That dog is a coyote.  
_Cat_: Oh my god, was that racist? (Opposite date)**

_**Tori: Stooop! It's not a date!**_  
_**Cat: Riiiigght! (winks from eye to eye over and over)  
Tori: Stop doing that with your eye! We're just hanging out as, you know, friends...**_  
_**Cat: Oh, so I can tell people you're going out with Beck?**_  
_**Tori: (sighs and turns back to Cat) We are not going out!**_  
_**Cat: So you're staying in with him?**_  
_**Tori: (laughs uneasily) No!-**_  
_**Cat: I see you girl!**_  
_**Tori: Just, don't tell anyone!**_  
_**Cat: 'Kay... I'll keep your dirty secret! (walks away and winks at Tori) (Opposite Date)  
Jade: Five!**_  
_**Cat: Oh, God!**_  
_**Jade: Four!**_  
_**Cat: Don't count!**_  
_**Jade: Three!**_  
_**Cat: Oh, I love three!**_  
_**Jade: Two!**_  
_**Cat: Have you heard about the new PearPads with the slightly better screen?**_  
_**Jade: One!**_  
_**Cat: Okay! (Opposite Date)**_

_**Tori: Cause, haven't you ever wondered what it's like to be a blonde?**_  
_**Jade: No.**_  
_**Cat: I've wondered that. I've also wondered why lemonade is a drink and first aid is for the injured. Like, what if a thirsty person gets injured? Do you give him first aid first and then lemonade? Or lemonade first and then second aid? Lemonade.**_  
_**Tori: So sushi?**_  
_**Jade: Let's go! (The Blonde Squad)**_


	18. Here's 2 Us

**A/N: It makes me ecstatic that you liked how I'm ending this story. You guys are seriously the best. Thank you so much!**

* * *

_**It was 1934 when my husband left me... alone. Living on the prairie was a dreary existence. No telephone, no radio, only a large majestic bird with whom I shared my feelings. One day when I was feeling low, I said to him, "Oh, bird. You can fly. You can soar miles from this lonley place, and yet you stay. Why?" And apparently, that question rang true, for that afternoon my bird left. And so went my spirit. - The Bird Scene**_

* * *

"Five minutes, guys, five minutes," Sinjin told the group. They were huddled directly behind the back curtain when the fourth performance from the freshmen had begun.

"All right you guys, let's give it our all tonight," Tori said as they stood in a tight circle.

"No matter what happens, just have fun," Andre told them.

"Yeah, let's do this for Sikowitz," Beck added.

"And you guys… thank you," Tori blurted.

"For what?" Cat asked.

"For making this a summer to remember."

They were all glowing. One last round of hugs were given before it was closer to curtain call.

"Two minutes," Sinjin broke up the circle. Tori, Beck and Andre walked over to one side of the back stage, while Cat, Jade and Robbie headed over to the other one. Though before gathering to their spots, Jade held Tori back for a second.

"Vega," Jade got her attention.

"Yeah?" Tori stayed behind.

"I just want to say good job… with all of this. We couldn't have pulled it off without you."

"It wasn't just me. Everyone helped. Even Trina."

"Yeah, but you brought us back together. Like you always do."

"Oh," she chuckled nervously, "is that another thing I do?" Tori was worried.

"Yeah, but that thing… it's not as bad as the other decisions you make for us," she admitted. "When it counts, you always do the right thing. And that's like 90 percent of the time."

"Thanks," she nodded, "means a lot. Especially coming from you." Tori started walking to her side of the stage.

"Don't get used to it," Jade smirked. She turned around when Tori stopped her this time.

"Wait!"

"What?" the Goth girl waited.

"You're an amazing singer and a great actress. Don't let anyone get in your head or bring you down to let you think otherwise."

Jade was slightly flattered, but wondered why Tori would say such a thing. Then it dawned on her.

Tori started walking to her side of the stage.

"Tori?"

She turned back around.

"Yeah?"

"You're not so bad," Jade genuinely smiled.

"Right back atcha," she returned the smile.

_So that's the Jade West Beck and Cat were telling me about,_ Tori thought to herself. _She really did have a sincere side_. Maybe, just maybe they could start over and do it right this time… _as friends._

They took their places at the side of the curtain waiting for their cue. The number ended and they congratulated the freshmen as they walked off the stage. Now all they had to do was have Sikowitz introduce them and then it was Showtime.

"When you're a teacher, it's always a blessing to be able to educate young minds, providing them with nuggets of information that may seem simple now but could prove to be valuable in their future. As an arts teacher, you're privileged to help them in their journey to find success with their dreams and aspirations. And once in a while, you'll find that one group of kids that remind you why you do this in the first place. They'll inspire you and be the reason for your smile every day." Sikowitz speech earned 'awe's' from the crowd. "Now for the final number, this gang – well, they mean more to me than any group of kids I've ever had the pleasure of teaching. And because of them, I want to keep teaching for the next ten, twenty, thirty years."

Hearing those words coming out of Sikowitz's mouth made each person well up. It was heartfelt, and so moving. And it encouraged them at that moment to give this performance and any other performance from then on all they've got. He moved them so much that a certain redhead grew immediate assurance with more than just her simple dreams.

"Robbie," Cat tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah?" he whispered, not wanting to be heard behind the curtain.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Uh, we're kind of going on in like fifteen seconds, but okay, what's up?" he was half listening.

"Robbie, do you really like me?"

"What?" Robbie turned his full focus to Cat.

"Do you like me? Just answer that, please."

"No," he said. Her heart almost stopped beating until he immediately spoke again. "I love you," he laid it out there. He didn't smile, showing her he was serious. Her insides were doing somersaults. "But why are you asking me this?"

"If you love me, then why aren't you doing anything about it?" Cat asked.

"Because if I asked you if you loved me, or to be my girlfriend, it would go against our friend code, remember? We're ok, aren't we?"

"And now for the final number, a performance by Andre Harris, Beck Oliver, Robbie Shapiro, Cat Valentine, Tori Vega, and Jade West to a song written by Andre and Tori, choreography by Hollywood Art's alum and a very special guest tonight, Trina Vega!"

That was their cue.

"Guys, come on," Jade tugged on Cat's arm.

"I'll answer that later," she told him.

"Answer what?" he was growing confused.

"You're question." He still didn't understand. "But, good luck Robbie," she kissed his cheek and the six of them entered on either side of the stage to their first positions.

The music started, and it was time to shine. _Here goes nothing,_ they all thought.

(A/N: This is how I think a collab would play off with all of them singing this song. Also, the italics are general stage directions to hopefully get a mental image of a performance in your minds. I used to dance so I kind of had an image of a routine I created for my team, but I'm not going into much specifics for those who won't understand the jargon.)

_Prior to Tori's verse, the guys sat on stools in a triangle set. When Tori began her part, the girls walked up to the guys, following the direction of her and Cat's lyrics._

**_(Tori)  
_****Oooooooh  
****Here's to the Mondays  
****Watching all the cars on the freeway  
****I ain't got a thing to do  
****Can I sit here next to you?  
****And oh oh ohhh**

**_(Cat)  
_****Yeah, I kinda wish I got paid  
****'Cause my card got maxed out yesterday  
****Could you give me a shot?  
****And I'll work with what I got  
****Not a dollar in my pocket but I rock it like I ain't broke.  
****You know?**

_During each chorus, it's a simple and improvised-friendly pairs routine for the six of them. Partners consisted of Robbie and Cat on the right side, Andre and Tori in the middle and a few steps forward, and Beck and Jade on the left side aligned with Robbie and Cat in a perfect equilateral triangle between them._

**_(Tori, Jade, Cat, Andre, Robbie, Beck)  
_****Oooooooh  
****Here's to us uh-oh  
****Here's to us  
****Ooooooooooh  
****Here's to us uh-oh  
****Here's to never winning first place  
****Here's to crying on your birthday  
****Here's to every single heartbreak  
****Here's to us  
****Here's to us**

_During Jade's part, girls were on one side and boys on another, mirroring a simple 32-count set._

**_(Jade)  
_****Here's to the mistakes  
****Somehow they always drop you in the right place  
****So, let's go another round  
****Till the sky is falling down  
****And we'll laugh at all the shakers and movers  
****Now who's the loser?  
****What a joke.**

_Same chorus routine as the first._

**_(Tori, Jade, Cat, Andre, Robbie, Beck)  
_****Oooooooooooooh  
****Here's to us uh-oh  
****Here's to us  
****Oooooooooooooh  
****Here's to us uh-oh  
****Here's to never winning first place  
****Here's to crying on your birthday  
****Here's to every single heartbreak  
****Here's to us  
****Here's to us**

_Simple swaying of the hips while Cat and Jade sing 'nanana's' and Tori and Andre sing the bridge._

**_(Cat, Jade)  
_****Nananana nananana nanananananana  
****Nananana nananana nanananananana**

**_(Tori)  
_****I'm a player, I'm a hater  
****_(Tori, Andre)  
_****But I swear you would never know  
****_(Tori)  
_****Cause I got a smile on  
****I'm an ex-con  
****_(Tori, Andre)  
_****That just got off parole  
****_(Andre)  
_****Could've been a contender, a pretender  
****Like Brando Play the role  
****But I'm not so what? And that's just how it goes.**

_Final chorus is pure freestyle with everyone taking over the stage, covering every ground, getting the audience on their feet, and enjoying the last few bars of the song._

**_(Tori, Jade, Cat, Andre, Robbie, Beck)  
_****Oooooooooooooh  
****Here's to us uh-oh  
****Here's to us  
****Oooooooooooooh  
****Here's to us uh-oh  
****Here's to never winning first place  
****Here's to crying on your birthday  
****Here's to all the bad first dates  
****Here's to every single heartbreak  
****Here's to raining on your own parade  
****Here's to showing up anyway  
****Here's to us  
****Here's to us  
****Here's to**

**_(Tori)  
_****Here's to the Mondays**

Tori belted out the final line, ending the most perfect final number any of the staff had ever seen and any of the six have ever done, earning a standing ovation. The gang rejoiced, the boys high fiving and the girls all hugging one another. They all ran off to the left side stage and when Cat and Robbie finally got a chance to congratulate each other, he went in for a hug while she went for his face, pulling him towards her and planting a very long awaited passionate kiss on his lips. He was surprised to say the least, but immediately responded finding her waist and holding her close as she did so, taking in the euphoria from the performance and the miracle happening to him. Their four friends witnessed it- Tori and Jade gasping and Andre and Beck fist pumping. When they finally broke the kiss four seconds later, their friends cheered.

"Yeah that's my boy, Rob!"

"Wooo!"

"It's about time Shapiro!"

"Aw Cat!"

"Yes," she breathed fluttering her eyes open.

"Yes?" Robbie was momentarily confused, trying to come down from his high.

"I love you too," she smiled. "And I'll be your girlfriend."

He grinned cheek to cheek and kissed his new girlfriend one more time. _Finally, _he told himself, _I get the girl._

* * *

**That Night**

Departure took about two hours for the last camper to leave the campgrounds. Helen had arranged for the staff to sleep at the campgrounds one extra night, providing one last gathering for them in the cafeteria. Tori and Andre were chatting happily near the piano when Kojak walked up to them.

"I must say, Ms. Vega, that was quite a show. All of you did exceptionally well," he gestured to Andre.

"Thanks Kojak. No hard feelings?" Tori shook his hand.

"No, this is just how the business works. Are you sure you don't want to take my offer?" he asked one last time.

Tori looked at Andre and smiled confidently. "I'm good with what I have," she told him.

"I respect that. Good luck, you two," he nodded and finally bowed out.

"You sure you want this, Tor?" Andre asked her once Kojak walked off.

"I've never been more sure of anything, Dre," she sat next to him on the piano bench.

Andre knew Tori meant it with all her heart and gave his best friend a side hug.

"Tori, Andre! Sing us a song!" Lane requested.

The two best friends laughed and took their spots. Andre started playing a tune that Tori and he loved to listen to. It certainly set the mood for the night and for the rest of their summer – heck, their senior year and beyond.

**_Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while  
_****_Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies  
_****_Hoping for the best, but expecting the worst  
_****_Are you gonna drop the bomb or not_**

**_Let us die young or let us live forever  
_****_We don't have the power, but we never say never  
_****_Sitting in a sand-pit, life is a short trip  
_****_The music's for the sad men._**

**_Can you imagine when this race is run  
_****_Turn our golden faces into the sun  
_****_Praising our leaders, we're getting in tune  
_****_The music's played by the mad men  
_**

**_Forever young, I want to be forever young  
_****_Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever?  
_****_Forever young, I want to be forever young  
_****_Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever?_**

Cat and Robbie, the newly smitten couple, took the middle of the dance floor, got lost in the music and in each other's eyes, swaying back and forth to the beautiful melody that filled the room. Seeing that, Beck pulled his girlfriend to the dance floor, near Robbie and Cat and he and Jade did the same. Eventually, other staff members hit the dance floor. From time to time, the couples would look over to their two friends at the piano and they'd all exchange smiles.

"Look at them, so happy," Trina said at a table near the stage. She was asked by Tori, Sikowitz and Lane to stay for the remainder of camp, to enjoy the time as a guest and Trina happily obliged.

"They're always happy. I envy their friendship."

"You're friends with them too, Sinj," she reminded him.

"Yeah, but not as close as they are," he sipped his punch.

"But you've got friends, that's all that matters," she patted his shoulder. They shared a smile and continued watching their friends enjoy their time. Sinjin and Trina knew that they'd be fine for their senior year; in fact, those two would be fine in the real world as well.

**_It's so hard to get old without a cause  
_****_I don't want to perish like a fading horse  
_****_Youth is like diamonds in the sun  
_****_and diamonds are forever_**

**_So many adventures couldn't happen today  
_****_So many songs that we forgot to play  
_****_So many dreams swinging out of the blue  
_****_We let them come true_**

**_Forever young, I want to be forever young  
_****_Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever?_**

_(A/N: Forever Young by Youth Group)_

Near the end of the night, Cat and Robbie took their friends to that special spot they shared all summer.

"Wow, you guys have been hogging the best spot in camp all summer!" Tori exclaimed.

"We wanted to be alone," Robbie defended.

"Understandable," Jade accepted.

"This is a legit view though," Andre basked in the perfect view of the lake and moonlit night.

As the boys attempted to throw pebbles below to the lake, the ladies sat on the rock ledges looking past them at the starry sky and the marshmallow moonlight.

"This was a pretty crazy summer huh?" Tori said.

"And it's only halfway through." Jade nodded.

"Yeah. But camp really made a difference," the Latina pointed out.

"It sure did, Tori," Cat patted her leg.

"Look at the boys, they're so weird," Tori laughed.

"Yeah, none of them will get their rock to the lake," Jade rolled her eyes.

"Hehe, silly boys," Cat giggled.

"But you gotta love 'em."

"Girl," Jade playfully glared at Tori saying the word 'love' referring to Robbie, Andre AND Beck.

"Chill, Jade, as friends," Tori stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah, they sure are something," Cat smiled at them.

The boys until now were laughing at their failures and for a moment looked back at the girls and waved.

"I'm so happy to have my best friend," Tori waved back at Andre.

"And my boyfriend," Jade winked at Beck.

Robbie smiled at Cat and waved at her, causing the red head to turn her face as red as her hair.

"What about you Cat?" Jade asked her best friend.

"Robbie's her best friend and boyfriend. She's got the best thing," Tori admitted.

"Well, you're right about one thing, Tori," Cat said. "Robbie's the best guy out there."

"So what is he then?" they wondered.

Cat smiled at the curly haired nerd as he turned around and tried throwing more rocks with his two best friends.

"He's my forever," she kept her twinkling gaze at him.

"Aw," Tori said to Jade.

"Don't ruin the moment, Vega."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter Song title - Here's 2 Us - The title of this story. This song would have been the perfect send off for the show.**

* * *

**Favorite Joint Quotes:**

_**Andre: So what's the plan?  
**__**Tori: I don't know. You're smart, she's mean. Come up with something. (A Film By Dale Squires)**_

_**Andre: Play that funky music, white girl.  
Tori: You know I'm half Latina.  
Andre: Well, then hit it, muchacha. (Stage Fighting)**_

_**Andre: Dale gave us credit.  
Jade: Even I feel bad.  
Tori: We should do something.  
Cat: Waffles?  
Tori: I like waffles.  
Jade: Waffles are good.  
Andre: I know a place.  
Tori: Off we go. (A Film By Dale Squires)**_

_**Jade: We, we gotta get out of here!  
Tori: Yeah! Thank you, Catherine obvious!  
Trina: What?  
Tori: I said thank you Catherine obvious.  
Robbie: Did she say Catherine Obvious?  
Andre: It's captain obvious.  
Tori: Huh?  
Jade: The expression is "Thank you CAPTAIN obvious".  
Tori: It's not Catherine?  
Trina: No...  
Beck: Who would Catherine be?  
Tori: CATHERINE COULD BE A CAPTAIN! (Survival of the Hottest)**_

_**Andre: You guys worried about Robbie?  
Cat: Yeah, he called me in the middle of the night last night and just yelled: "What do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do?"  
Tori: And whadya say?  
Cat: I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know! (Robbie Sells Rex)  
**_

_**Robbie: Well now I feel bad  
Cat: It's okay, I like your stupid walkie talkies. (Wanko's Warehouse)**_

_**Jade: I got a little makeup on your pillow.  
Tori: That's okay. I'll just ask my grandmother to make a new one... if she ever comes back to life. (Jade Dumps Beck)**_

_**Tori: Where did you get those standees of Cat?  
Robbie: Well, I just... brought them from home...  
Tori: Why do you have-  
Robbie: I'm a tutor, and I don't like to talk about things I do at my house!  
Tori: Does Cat know you have these?  
Robbie: No, and don't tell her! (Jade Gets Crushed)**_

_**Andre: Dale Squires is taking all the credit.  
Jade****: And he keeps deleting all my very creative negative comments. (A Film By Dale Squires)**_

_**Robbie: I'll play pirates with you.  
Cat: No. I don't like the way *you* play pirates. (Gorilla Club)**_

_**Cat: That is so tight.  
Jade: Tight means cool.  
Cat: That is so not tight. (Freak The Freak Out)**_

_**Cat: Maybe you're just smelling yourself! Good, right?  
Jade: For you. (Freak the Freak Out)**_

_**Jade: So you don't wanna be Robbie's date.  
Beck: And you don't want Robbie to bring another date.  
Cat: Yes! Thank you! (One Thousand Berry Balls)**_

_**Jade: Wait, the costume designer was in your dressing room?... Was she cute?  
Beck: *He* was adorable. (Beck's Big Break)**_

_**Jade: The witch sneers at Dorothy... then exits.  
Cat: Oh, my. She spoke her stage directions. What am I supposed to do now?  
Tori: Well, you are in a restroom. You could... wazz. (April Fools Blank)**_

_**Tori: What time is it?  
Robbie: Uh... Almost 3 AM.  
Andre: And what time do we have to check into the parade?  
Sikowitz: 7 AM.  
Robbie: Which means we have to be there in... (checks pear pod) let me do it over again... Uh-  
Andre: FOUR HOURS! (Terror on Cupcake Street)**_

_**Robbie: You know, this morning, I saw her brushing her teeth here, in the girl's bathroom!  
Jade: Why were you in the girl's bathroom?  
Robbie: Are we talkin' about Cat or not? (Star Spangle Tori)**_

_**Beck: I've missed you.  
Jade: So what are you gonna do about it?  
(Beck steps forward and kisses her)  
(Tori Fixes Beck and Jade)**_

_**Robbie: I'm sorry you got kicked in your head.  
Cat: Sorry I didn't come with you to the dance in the first place. (Intertwines hands)  
Robbie: Is my hand sweaty?  
Cat: Yeah... It feels like a fish. (One Thousand Berry Balls)**_

_**Robbie: The butterfly was in your left ear.  
Cat: I know.  
Robbie: But it came out of your right ear.  
Cat: It's a miracle! (Tori Fixes Beck and Jade)**_

_**Cat: I am so upset.**_  
_**Jade: Did you try to play pirates with her?**_  
_**Robbie: No! (The Blonde Squad)**_

_**Andre: Where are you goin'?  
Robbie: For a... walk in the sunshine!  
Cat: Oh, I'll come with you, I love sunshines!  
Andre: Hey, are you guys just goin' to get more followers?  
Robbie: No...  
Cat: Yes, that's right. (The Slap Fight)**_

_**Cat: That was so fun!  
Robbie: Yeah, maybe we should make out some time!  
Cat: Robbie you're so gross! (Tori and Jade's Playdate)**_

_**Cat: Robbie, come help me pass out these C batteries.  
Robbie: Will I get a hug?  
Cat: Maybe  
Robbie: I'll take that chance! (Driving Tori Crazy)**_

_**Beck: You woke me up!  
Sikowitz: Oh, sorry, Beck. Certainly wouldn't keep you awake during my class!  
Beck: Thanks, you're the best! (A Christmas Tori)**_

_**Robbie: And later if you're hungry I'll make you some spaghetti.**_  
_**Cat: Would there be meatballs?**_  
_**Robbie:There would. (The Blonde Squad)**_

_**Trina: Okay, you know how some girls say "I only like you as a friend"?**_  
_**Robbie: Yeah.**_  
_**Trina: I don't even like you that way. (The Blonde Squad**_

_**Robbie: How do girls put on skirts? Do you do it one leg at a time, like pants, or do you jump right in?  
****Tori: One leg at a time  
****Cat: I jump right in. (The Hambone King)**_

_**Cat: This Hambone battle is really scary.  
****Jade: We're about to watch two nerds compete by slapping themselves. I think we'll be okay. (The Hambone King)**_

_**Cat: Yay! Cupcake Power! Wooh!**_  
_**Jade: Cat, Cat, Cat?! YOU'RE KILLING ME! (Terror on Cupcake Street)**_

_**Jade: Why won't he answer us?!  
Andre: Oh you turned it off! You've been talking to an offie talkie! (Wanko's Warehouse)**_

_**Andre Harris: I've always gotten A's in music. How does a person go from an A to a D?  
Jade West: It happened to me in the eighth grade. (A Christmas Tori)**_

_**Jade: You love me again  
Beck: Who says I stopped? (Jade dumps Beck) **_

_******Robbie Shapiro: Can I tell you a secret?  
Cat Valentine: Sure. (Robbie kisses her)**_


	19. Make It In America

**_A/N: You guys, come on, you know my writing style. If there isn't a 'The End' or marked 'complete' it's not over yet ;) Here it is. The final chapter of Here's 2 Us. Enjoy! (Maybe you might want tissue close by. I don't know, up to you.)_**

**_ Oh and my Author's Note will be a separate chapter._**

* * *

**_Chapter Song title - Make it in America - Each and every actor in the show will make it in america, as will their characters. And as will all of us with any of our future endeavors._**

* * *

**_*No signal screen flashes for about two seconds before a picture is focused in.*_**

**_"Is this working?"_**

**_"Yeah but you're boobs are literally in front of the camera, move over!"_**

**_"Oh hush!" she backed away from the lens and took a seat on a stool. _**

**_"Guys, the camera's rolling…" a good-looking guy reminded the two girls._**

**_"Oh! *clears throat* Hi, I'm Tori," she waved to the camera._**

**_"What's up y'all. Name's Andre," he flashed a peace sign._**

**_"I'm Robbie!" a nerd with glasses flashed an iconic 'We Come In Peace' wave with his left hand._**

**_"Don't do that," the good-looking boy said._**

**_"Sorry," the nerd put his hand down. Focus went back to the third guy._**

**_"Hey I'm Beck," he coolly nodded to the camera._**

**_"Hiiii I'm Cat! Teeheehee," the redhead giggled uncontrollably for three seconds._**

**_"Jade," she said bluntly._**

**_"Jade, can't you show a little emotion?" Tori asked._**

**_"I did, it's called hate," she sipped on her coffee._**

**_"Don't you have any other emotions?"_**

**_"Why of course I do!" she mocked her._**

**_"No sarcasm either! And I don't talk like that!"_**

**_"Uh… Anyways… Welcome to Hollywood Arts you guys," Andre took over. "You're going to love your time here and you'll love Sikowitz's class the most. He's the best teacher out there."_**

**_"Sikowitz has been a mentor and a friend to all of us since we were freshman, and to Tori when she transferred in her sophomore year," Beck added._**

**_"That was unfortunate," Jade commented._**

**_Tori glared at her._**

**_"If you let me finish," she glared back, "But thanks to Sikowitz, I guess we're friends now," she smiled at the Latina girl._**

**_"Aw," Tori held her arms out._**

**_"How many times do I have to say don't ruin the moment?!"_**

**_"Girls," Andre stopped them._**

**_"Sorry," They said._**

**_"Now just because you got in to one of LA's top Performing Arts school, doesn't mean everything will be handed off to you," Jade informed._**

**_"You still have to work your butt off to reach your dreams. But fear not, Hollywood Arts is there to help and support you," Robbie encouraged._**

**_"But don't forget that this is first and foremost a school. You've got your academia, but you'll learn a lot more than you will from a textbook during your time there," Tori said._**

**_"And, you'll make a lot of memories and make amazing friends like these people! Oh, and me too! Let's be best friends!" Cat raised her arms._**

**_"Cat, you're talking to a camera," Jade said blankly._**

**_"Oh, hiiii," she giggled._**

**_"You know what, let's just cut to our solos," Beck suggested._**

**_*The Camera cut to individual shots. Each person gave about five minutes to talk and cut videos and photos in their parts of the video. Each one is introduced with a title card and their favorite lesson taught by Sikowitz. (A/N: The quotes I gave them were from actual episodes written on the white board. Thank you Victorious Wiki!)* _**

**_Beck  
_****_'Life is like a play. It's not the length, but the excellence of the acting that matters.'_**

**_"For as long as I can remember, acting was the answer to everything. There was nothing else that I knew and nothing else really mattered. Nothing really seemed more important, even thought I wasn't getting the support I needed from home. But that was fine because HA introduced me to people who appreciated my talent and I've grown to love a select few. I've mastered so many roles, created dozens of personas and perfected my method acting styles, but my preeminent character would be playing myself. That's the only performance that counts. It's my greatest challenge, but I reap the best rewards. I learn the most about my life by playing myself. This school is flooded with talent, and the only way to show your genuine self is to just be you – and that will always be good enough."_**

**_*Camera cuts to some of Beck's finest acting moments. From his dance number with Tori in Sophia Michelle's play 'Uptown Downtown', to his re-audition video for Helen, to a collection of scenes in his short film directed by Dale Squires, to end credits of 'The Blonde Squad'. It cut to several scenes of him hanging at the Asphalt Café with his friends, usually his arm would be around Jade, a funny video he uploaded of Robbie getting soaked by cheerleaders while fixing his car, and some scenes when the gang would hangout at his RV, the Silver Streak, as he calls it.*_**

**_Robbie  
_****_'Improv Is Like A Fine Cheese, But Not Really.'_**

**_"I didn't feel like I belong. I'm a nerd, I get it. I'm weird. And nerds don't necessarily have it good in the social ladder. But HA defies the status quo and accepts me for me. I'm socially awkward, but my friends love me anyways. How many people like me can say that? How many people can say that they'll have others who will go to every show and support my career no matter how ridiculous and uncanny it may be? Not a lot. But I can guarantee you that when you do find that comfort, you'll never want to lose that feeling ever again. You'll be lucky as cheese to have friends who accept you just the way you are, and even luckier to meet someone as wonderful as my kitty-cat._**

**_*Camera cuts to a brief montage of Robbie and Rex, his old friend. His re-audition piece for Helen, to his performance at Karaoke Dokie singing 'Forever Baby' with Rex, to Rex's rap battle at Kennan Thompson's house. Then several scenes cut to he and Cat's Bad News Songs from the Slap, his pearpad contest submission with Andre that Sinjin never finished filming, his infamous 'Broken Glass' audition video for the Platinum Music Awards, and a performance of him singing 'I Think Your Swell' to Cat. It cut to scenes of him with Sinjin and the tech crew backstage during many productions, backstage shots with Andre and Trina in a ranch house for Tori's play, to the gangs horrible black and white play with his bludgeoning violin, and a scene with he and Cat holding hands at the CowWow.*_**

**_Tori  
_****_'The actor has to develop his body. The actor has to develop her voice. But the most important thing the actor has to work on is his mind.'_**

**_"Before Hollywood Arts I was basically a nobody. At least that's what everyone thinks until someone shows you what you can really do. I was doing a science project in my kitchen, sniffing mold – it was an ordinary day for an ordinary girl. That is until my sister and would be best friend opened the door (literally) and changed my life forever. I was afraid, but everyone at the school believed in me. And eventually I started to believe in myself. Just knowing that at least one person thought I had what it takes to shine, well that's all I needed. That's all you'll ever really need actually. I mean look where it's gotten me. I'm following my dreams and taking in every moment. I made the best friends any girl could ask for. I've got three of the best guys friends that I love so much-_**

**_(From outside the door) Girl!_**

**_(Tori) As 'friends'! Did you not hear that? And wait your turn!_**

**_(Back to camera) And I've got two genuine girl friends that are like sisters to me. Even Jade…_**

**_You got accepted to Hollywood Arts because you want to follow your dreams. Don't lose sight of that, and don't go through it alone. Because having a chance at the spotlight is great, but sharing it with your best friends, well you can't really ask for anything better than that."_**

**_*Camera cuts to Tori's achievements at Hollywood Arts starting with the performance she never meant to do but led her to brilliant things - "Make it Shine". From her performances with Andre at Mastro's, the Full Moon jam, her audition piece 'Cheer Me Up', and At Prome with Cat and Andre, to her unintentional zombie mask scenes in 'Uptown Downtown' and her role as Walter, to her singing surprise at Karaoke Dokie as Louise Nordoff and her directing debut of her ranch house play. Tori's also added Funny Nugget video's of she and Cat goofing off with their British accents, falling over, and peculiar behaviors, as well as her requests like attempting to mess Beck's hair up and, along with Andre, shaving a man's mustache and gluing a lady's watch in it's place. All leading up to a clip of her living out her dream for a few moments performing "Make it in America" at the Platinum Music Awards._**

**_Andre  
_****_'REMEMBER your glass is full, hold it level, give it some "weight".'_**

**_"The thing about music is that it speaks for you when you just can't get the right words out. Which is ironic now that I think about it because lyrics are strings of words in line with a melody. Huh… But the beauty of music - the secret – it's how the combination of a beautiful melody and simple words can create so much meaning in the form of a relatable tune. I pride myself for being able to express my inner most thoughts on a keyboard or a guitar. I think I'm pretty good. But Hollywood Arts? Well if you take one step inside and hear the music, your walls will break down and you'll find strength in your vulnerability to feel other people's music. It reminded me why I wanted to write music in the first place. It'll take you to a nostalgic place but you'll definitely be going places after you leave the school."_**

**_*Camera cuts to many of Andre's amazing musical numbers. He took a clip of "Favorite Foods" his most embarrassing time, and let it transition into his live performance with Tori singing "Song 2 You". He also added some clips of he and Tori writing songs like "You're the Reason" and "Beggin' on Your Knees". He added clips from when he sang "Countdown" at Hope Quincy's party, and "365 Days", which was a subliminal message for Jade. He added some clips of his random bobble head video of Robbie, his proof that the gang found all the letters to spell KE$HA, and a backstage clip of he and Beck in blonde wigs as "Tommy and Carter", identical twins nonetheless, for Sikowitz's play.*_**

**_Cat  
_****_'A flute without holes is not a flute. A donut without a hole is Danish.'_**

**_"I may not use my noggin a lot, hehe that's a funny word – noggin. Teeheehee… Ok let's be serious… I know what I need to know and that's just if I wasn't to make it in life I have to be happy. Hollywood Arts lets me be my happy self everyday. Anywhere else, people will look at you with expectations – family, society, peers – and although some of their judgments may get to us, at Hollywood Arts we're all different, but different together and that's all that matters. Be unique. Evoke your creative spirit, and just be happy in your own skin. Because if you're happy, you'll find people who are happy being themselves too and then you can all be happy together! Hehe I'm so smart… _**

**_(to someone off camera) Can I have some oatmeal now?_**

**_(Jade) No! I'm next!_**

**_(Cat) phooey. (to camera) bye!"_**

**_*Camera cuts to Cat's most unique moments, many of which coming from the Slap. She interviews elder people, puts tomatoes in her bra, sings a theme song, explains her red hair, and sings Drake and Josh with Jade. She also cuts to when she sang Bad News Songs with Robbie about a turtle, her performance with Tori at Karaoke Dokie singing "LA Boyz", and with Jade a year prior singing "Give it Up." Cat made a montage of the many outfits she's created/worn, a snippet of Larry the cotton Candy Man and Cat waving to the camera showing off her Cotton Candy machine, a gift from Robbie, and her performance as a Diddly-Bop. Someone caught her and Robbie's kiss at the end of their summer camp, so she added that clip too. Lastly, Cat summed up her many talents with her re-audition piece for Helen, showcasing her acting, juggling, and song and dance skills.*_**

**_Jade  
_****_'Theater Is Life, Film Is Art, Television Is Furniture.'_**

**_"I'm not usually a happy person. In fact about 90% of my videos on The Slap showcase all the things that I hate; with the exception of that one video, a short one, that I described things I liked. Life wasn't easy for a kid like me, I'm sure you can gather that. I may have been like many kids and hated going to school, but Hollywood Arts wasn't just any school. It was a safe haven for outspoken nobody's like me. Something no one in my family understood that made sense to me and made me feel so alive. I made a name for myself, met a boy and even learned to love FIVE perfect strangers. Yes, Tori too; and puppet boy since he's dating my best friend. My point is you're lucky to have one friend, but you're even luckier to have five. If the world won't accept you for you, you can always guarantee a home at HA. So don't tear the school down or I'll-_**

**_(From outside the door) Babe, don't scare the freshmen._**

**_(Back to Jade) Ugh… fine. Look, for a girl who hates a lot of things, she loves Hollywood Arts and everything it gave her. I hope you find your place too."_**

**_*Camera cuts to a one minute collection of things Jade hates (as posted on her Slap page), to a clip of her unreleased horror film, "Clowns don't Bounce," to a final scene where Cat and another actor take a bow for their roles in "Well Wishes" followed by Jade being acknowledged as the playwright and director. Jade added the time she sang with Tori at Nozu to the song "Take a Hint" and finally got a copy of her song collaboration with Andre, in which she added a clip of her fine singing chops to her montage. Her final performance was of her singing at the Full Moon Jam "You Don't Know Me" followed by a montage of moments she shared with Beck, and some with friends, such as the embarrassing performance in their candy jammies at the Parade Parade and her final bow with Tori as Nancy and Walter for Sikowitz's play.*_**

**_*Camera cuts to everyone again*_**

**_"Hollywood Arts will help you master the stage, become a virtuoso on any instrument you choose, and apply your knowledge to the mechanics of the theatre, we can guarantee you that," Andre said._**

**_"But friendship, guidance, love – you've got to learn that by yourself," Cat added._**

**_"So what if you picture the world in a different way, play your song in a different key, or dance to the beat of our own drums? Here at Hollywood Arts, we love you - flaws and all," Tori said._**

**_"Cliché…" Jade said, earning a glare from Tori. "But true," she smirked at the Latina._**

**_"So we've got time for one more nugget of advice," Beck said._**

**_"Hehe nugget! Like chicken mcnuggets!"_**

**_"Same here! With sweet and sour sauce too!" Robbie exclaimed._**

**_"Robbie shut up. Cat, we'll eat later, let's just finish this video," Jade scolded._**

**_"Bossy."_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"Nothing!"_**

**_"Anyways," Andre started off. "Let your music speak for you."_**

**_"Make the stage your own imagination," Beck added._**

**_"Don't take your individuality for granted. The right people will love you for it," Robbie smiled at Cat._**

**_"Never ever be afraid to express yourself," Cat smiled at Robbie._**

**_"Your cuteness makes me puke," Jade ruined the moment._**

**_"Babe, just say your advice."_**

**_"Ok, uh… You can hate many things, maybe not as much as I do, but the things you love, never let them go."_**

**_"And most importantly, just know that if you work hard enough, dream big enough, and love as much as we do, you'll be ok. You'll… make it in America. Just don't forget to make it shine."_**

**_*Camera cuts to a brief montage of the gang's finest moments, in Sikowitz's eyes since he was the one who added this part of the video. It showed their international performances at Yerba to "All I Want Is Everything" (before Tori got arrested), their prison number to "I Want You Back," Each student's initial auditions following each one's walk on stage for their diploma (Sikowitz filmed it for them). Scenes cut to the gang as the Diddly-Bops, a few clips of the Ping Pong Team, a clip of them supporting him at Karaoke Dokie singing "Number One" and of the girls helping out Andre with his Christmas song project. He even added a clip of them performing with the iCarly crew at Keenan Thompson's house, and lastly, a final bow for the six of them in his final spring number. The camera then cut back to the gang.*_**

**_"Now I'm hungry," Andre mentioned._**

**_"Oatmeal?" Cat suggested._**

**_"No," Jade said._**

**_"Chicken McNuggets?" she tried again._**

**_"No," Jade grunted._**

**_"Spaghetti and meatballs!" Cat and Robbie blurted at the same time, laughing afterwards._**

**_"NO!"_**

**_"Nozu?" Tori suggested._**

**_"Sure."_**

**_"Fine."_**

**_"I'm down."_**

**_"Is it Karaoke night?" Andre asked._**

**_"Yuperdoo!" Robbie exclaimed._**

**_"Ughh," Jade groaned at his comment._**

**_"Yay I love karaoke!" Cat hopped off her seat._**

**_*Everyone walked off the camera. After a few seconds, Tori walked back to the camera and switched it off. But before doing so she says, "Good luck with the new freshmen, Sikowtiz, Love you!" she smiles and it fades to black.*_**

The teacher turned the TV off and chuckled to himself before facing his students. He could have edited the video, but after watching the first time with those kids, he wanted to keep every raw and real personality each person had. It was why he thought fondly of them even after all these years.

"Hey Sikowitz, why did they look so familiar?"

"Well you kids know Beck and Jade Oliver, correct?" the old man asked.

"Yeah, they're like the Brad and Angelina of our time. Why?"

"Well, that was who you saw in the video, they were seventeen when they filmed that. After college they got married before Beck signed a contract to do a 6 part movie for the next 7 years," he informed them.

"No way!"

"Deng, Beck looked hot even when he was a kid!"

"Some things never change," Sikowitz chuckled, referring to the girls swooning over Beck.

"What about the others?"

"Do you kids listen to music?"

"Duh, it's why we go to an arts school!" they laughed.

"Oh, right!" he chuckled. "Tori and Andre. Tori Vega and Andre Harris… Vega-Harris duo…" he put the pieces together for the students.

"Oh my God that's them?! Wow that's so cool, they were friends for that long?!"

"Still are the best of friends," he told them. "They all met, with the exception of Cat and Jade, at Hollywood Arts. They're all still very close with one another. And they keep in touch with me every holiday."

"Is Robbie the famous comedian?" one student gathered.

"Mhm, he does 'The Rex and Robbie Show' at the comedy pub every week. That boy, he was so weird, but he and Rex were quite the pair."

"Wow he must have had it bad with the ladies then, huh?"

"Yes, but one girl wasn't mean to him and that was the only girl that mattered to him. The little redhead. Cat Valentine. She and Robbie are the most wonderful and unique pair I've ever seen, yet they are so perfect for each other. Cat Valentine is a costume designer. She actually works for the production company that Beck is in so they see a lot of each other that's for sure."

"Wow, and you taught them all?"

"Indeed I did," he sipped his coconut.

"So the rumors are true? Sikowitz you're a legend."

"I am?"

"Yeah, legend has it that whoever takes a class with you, their dreams will come true."

"Good Gandhi, that's a funny rumor! Nevertheless, let's get started. Ron, Jerri, Oscar, Mae, and Devin. To the stage. Time for some drive-by acting."

The five students, who remind Sikowitz so much of his gang, walked up to his stage and waited for their scenario.

"You all are senior citizens stuck in a bouncy house trying to find your fallen toupee's and dentures."

"We're what?" the kids we're awestruck by Sikowitz's uncultivated imagination. After twenty years of teaching you would think the man would come to his senses and create a regular curriculum. But his avant-garde teaching method was what made him the most only one of its kind man any of the six friends have ever known. He certainly was a huge reason for making their dreams come true. They were forever grateful.

Sikowitz ignored their confused expressions, knowing that they'll eventually get used to his ways. Instead, he put on a smile and did what he does best.

"And…. _Action!_"

**The End.**


	20. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey howdy hey! It's me again. This is purely an author's note, a ridiculously long one, not another chapter, so feel free to disregard, seriously it won't hurt my feelings.

You're still here? Aw thanks :) First off, I'm grateful for the positive response that chapter 18 received. It was technically the end of the story 'present time'. I think of chapter 19 as an epilogue since it's supposed to be set ten years later. Anyway, those last two chapters pretty much spoke for itself for my thoughts on the show.

Sikowitz's speech about teaching – well I'm a teacher (one of the many hats I wear) and that's how I feel about teaching youngsters. One the flip side, I value all my music teachers, TV/Film/Entertainment professors, and Band camp counselors because they've influenced my artistic side in one way or another.

I wanted to add the epilogue to let my message speak through the characters. What I had each person say, that's what the show taught me about life. And I added my own advice as well. I hope it inspired you just as much as it did me. I can't seem to shed a tear yet even when the show's been over for a few weeks now. I guess inside I'm still hoping that Dan can get that last shot and provided a proper ending for him, the cast and us.

**Shout out Time!**

As some may know, I'm a Cabbie writer a majority of the time, or at least I categorize my fics in the Cabbie sections. But I felt that this alternate ending would be enjoyed by everyone, so I hope it did justice. To my familiar names, thanks for your continued support. To those new names that followed/favorited/reviewed, thanks for giving this story a chance.

I've grown to befriend a number of people on here and that's something I didn't expect. Thanks for accepting an awkward, average, kid at heart girl from California who has no one to really share her inner obsession with such shows like Victorious. I'm no one special, but you made a special place for me in this community. You 'get me' and that's all it takes to make me not feel invisible. Quick shout out to 4 people. I won't say names because I wish I can personally thank each and every one of you, but this A/N will be a novel of it's own if I do that. Just know that the ones who have been with me still, you mean a lot. The ones whom I've befriended through PM's (cough AriRedVelvetBow, CabbieLoverSAC22, Flamekat, , jmags-writerofawesomeness, jnsmith11, jessyrae, morecupcakesplz, sshaw101 and much more cough) man I think I'm getting a cold with all that coughing… I love you with all my heart. We may not be close geographically (unless you live in Californa, maybe we saw each other at Trader Joe's the other day!) but I consider you all friends. And everyone else who's read my stories.

To the first person whom I reached out to about the cancellation of Victorious. I was explaining to you how not all hope was lost and you totally agreed with me. I reached out to you because of how prominent your username was on here and the wikia. And since then, we became friends. You're the master of one-shots, I told you that, and you've got a big heart. Don't forget that. Thank you for replying to me that very first day. So long as there are people out there as nice as you, this world will be all right.

To the person that catches my doubts and always stops me from beating myself up. Thank you. I'm my own worst enemy and you see me like that everyday. I'm no one's hero, but for some reason you think I'm a saint, oh I'm sorry, an angel :) I'm not a funny person, but for some reason I make you laugh. I'm no one special, but you say I'm making a difference. It's been a while since we've talked, but I promise, soon. The world is huge and not everyone is guaranteed to be friendly, but sometimes in life, you find a special friend. Someone who changes your life by just being a part of it. Someone who makes you laugh just to see you smile (through weird emoticons lol). Someone who makes you beleve there really is good in the world. All we really need is that one friend to show us we're not alone, we're here for each other, and we'll always be friends, no matter what.

To the greatest person in the whole wide world. When I read your first review to my first fic, the fact that you stayed up to finish it, I fangirled like crazy. We became best friends. And we still are, even though we don't talk as much since we're busy. All those PMs/emails we've done, the advice we gave one another and the stories we shared, they still hold a special place. I've never opened up to anyone I barely know and yet I feel like I know you. We WILL meet one day, I just know it, and when that day comes, it'll be like time hasn't passed or like we've met before. We'll be the best of sisters, you know since our sisters aren't doing justice to that job ;) You're the one I always want to talk to after every episode, you're the one who I want to talk to when I'm going through a hard day at work, and you're the one who I want to thank from the bottom of my heart for being nothing more but a friend to me, and that's all I really need. Every day may not be good, but there's always something good in every day, and to me that's knowing I have you as a friend.

And finally to the person who read my first fic, was my first favorite, follow and reviewer, and even until now has read all my fics since day one, thank you. You gave me a chance, and that brightened my entire world. Your reviews make me laugh, they make me smile, and they make writing the story you're reading all worthwhile. You ask me about my experiences and that means a lot since you're interested in my personal touch to my stories. When I see your name I smile, because no one will ever be the first person to notice me on here except you. Thank you.

I have a chance to do many things, especially with the people I know (and I know some prominent names that even if you don't live in America, I can guarantee you'll know at least one name), and the location I live. The beach is my front yard, the Hollywood sign is my backyard, and (in my biased opinion) I live in the finest place in the world. But I choose not to. I choose to write stories on my computer and share it with you guys instead. I choose to make short films and write songs with my friends, but not post them anywhere. That's just what I want. And that's good enough for me.

I pride myself for living a young and carefree life, but lately even you guys can see that I've been really busy. I'm young in my career but I'm old in my youth. I need to focus on my future. So, as hard as it is for me to say…. This is my last fic… For now. at least for a while. I know I'll be back, but I just don't know when. It could be tomorrow, a month from now, or even a year from now (ok not really, probably on my next break or summer break). But if you still want me then, I'll be happy to share some more Victorious fics. Maybe try some screenplays as episodes that I've done before, we'll see. But I'll still be around, reading, being another name in the crowd. So PM me still, I love talking to you guys, and if you need anything, well I'll be here.

So until then, read a book, go on the swings, shout on top of a mountain/cliff/sand dune, live your life, and as Tori would say, Make it shine :) Love you guys!

**-AM**


End file.
